Escuela de Combate Estilo Libre Saotome Tendo
by nodokita
Summary: Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero finalmente estaban juntos enfrentando sus problemas, todos ellos y estaban aprendiendo a conocerse de otra forma. Un nuevo capitulo de Escuela de Combate Saotome - Tendo donde muchas cosas cambian... Y otras siguen su curso.
1. Prologo

Y dos años mas tarde…

Este fic se sitúa justamente dos años luego del final del manga… obviamente las aventuras nunca abandonaron a nuestros protagonistas, pero comenzaremos desde aquí.

**Repaso ****de ****los ****personajes****:**

_Akane__:_ Graduada de la escuela Furinkan, esperando a saber que hacer de su vida con respecto a una carrera universitaria, aun estaban en vacaciones de verano y el tiempo no era para preocuparse.. Ella había crecido un poco, el pelo ya le llegaba a los hombros, su cara había abandonado los rasgos infantiles para dar paso a los de una bella mujer de 18 años, con lindas curvas y hermosos ojos marrones. Seguía entrenando cada vez que podía y estaba disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones luego de pasar todos esos años estudiando. (¿Lógico no?)

_Ranma_: Graduado de la escuela Furinkan, también esperando decidirse acerca de su futuro, aunque mucho no le interese continuar estudiando, el mejor se dedicaba a entrenar, es lo que mejor sabía hacer. Había crecido unos centímetros y ya era todo un hombre bien formado y atlético. Como dirían algunas, un excelente partido. No había perdido obviamente su característica trenza y su apetito seguía tan voraz como siempre.

Cabe aclarar que entre ellos dos, tampoco nada había cambiado, Akane cocinando mal persiguiendo a Ranma con alguna "deliciosa" comida y él escapando a mas no poder para no tener dolor de estomago ni intoxicarse. Los insultos, estos chicos si que habían tomado práctica con respecto a eso, parecía que entrenaban tan duro los insultos como las artes marciales.

- "¡Akaneeeee! Ranmaaaaaa!"

- "Ya voy papá!"

Al cabo de unos instantes, Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en el comedor frente a unos muy serios Soun y Genma.

- "Ustedes han concluido sus estudios y es hora que tomen en cuenta sus responsabilidades"- Soun miro seriamente a los jóvenes y continuo – "Comenzaran a dar clases en el Dojo, juntos, ya que ustedes serán los responsables de las escuelas, es hora que comiencen"

Las caras, se las imaginan, no hace falta mucha descripción…

- "¡Yo puedo dar las clases solo! No necesito que una tonta marimacho este entorpeciéndome"

- "¡Baka! ¿Quien estaría entorpeciendo a quien?"

- "¡JA! Encima te jactas de importante, mírenla…"

- "Deténganse ustedes dos." – Ambos miraron a Soun nuevamente, enojados y él decidió continuar – "si no les gusta la idea, pueden casarse y luego impartir clases" – Las dos caras de sus oyentes se tranquilizaron bastante, estaban ganando tiempo de esta manera, pero… - "Solo debo aclararles que si deciden que sea la boda primero y luego las clases, la planificaremos para dentro de menos de un mes"

Los ojos se les salieron de sus orbitas, pero la manera en que Soun decía las cosas no eran como para admitir mucha replica.

**Mi ****primer ****serie****..**

Akane miró a Ranma, preocupada, y él sabiendo lo que tendrían adelante también la miro. Sus miradas lo dijeron todo, no había mucho que replicar y ambos lo sabían. Estaban sentenciados.

**Con ****mucho ****cariño****, ****para ****algún ****aburrido ****que ****tenga ****ganas ****de ****leer**

- "Empezaran mañana mismo, encárguense de la publicidad y todo lo que tenga que ver al respecto" – Indico Genma, haciendo eco a lo que su amigo Soun había estado diciendo antes, dejándoles en claro a los jóvenes que las cosas iban en serio

- "Nabiki podrá ayudarlos con el tema de dinero, ella no ha tenido problema y puede ser de gran ayuda"

Ranma y Akane miraban furiosos a sus padres, pero... ¿Boda o Clases? Y si, la respuesta era de esperarse…

**Un ****fic ****donde ****Ranma ****y ****Akane ****son ****los ****protagonistas****.**

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, tenían mucho que pensar y definir, esto iba a complicarles la existencia, lo sabían, pero… ¡NO HABÍA SALIDA!

**Les ****presento ****orgullosa ****este ****pequeño ****trabajo****, **

"**Escuela ****de ****Combate ****Estilo ****Libre ****Saotome ****- ****Tendo****"**

Fin del Prologo


	2. Clase 1: El arte de enseñar

**Clase 1: El arte de enseñar**

Ranma sentado sobre el tejado, recapacitando lo que sus padres acaban de decirles estaba pensando como iba a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo jamás le había enseñado nada a nadie, al contrario, siempre a él le enseñaban y si esa enseñanza venía de su padre, era de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Ya veía a todos los estudiantes del dojo corriendo por la ciudad de Nerima con una bola de acero atada a sus tobillos, no, mala idea. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa…

Debajo de donde el chico se está literalmente "partiendo la cabeza" encontramos a una enfurecida muchacha con el pelo azul noche cayendo a sus lados y con una cara bastante poco amigable. _'Como se atreve ese engreído a llamarme torpe, como si yo hiciera todo mal, se que no soy tan buena como el, pero tampoco para que me lo diga de esa manera, Ranma no Baka'_

Volviendo al chico del tejado, ya haciendo varias cavilaciones sobre como tendría que enseñar a alguien, ahora esa era su mayor preocupación, era una tarea difícil de asumir y por supuesto el increíble y fenomenal Ranma Saotome nunca daba el brazo a torcer ni se daba por vencido, esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Se colgó cómodamente en el tejado con la cabeza abajo y toco la ventana de su prometida, haciéndola sobresaltar y mirando un poco más enojada, si es que eso era posible.

- "Oye, ¿podemos hablar?" – interrogó él antes de que Akane le estampase algo por la cara por haberla interrumpido

- "Si no queda mas remedio" – Ella termino de abrir la ventana y lo hizo pasar a su habitación. –"¿Qué quieres?"

- "Eh… yo… solo… quería… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Con… las clases… digo…"

- "OH… Pues tendremos que darlas, otra no queda"

- "¿Tu alguna vez diste clases? ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

- "Pues… ¡Claro que no! Pero… ¿No puede ser muy complicado, o si?"- Pregunta dudosa y mira a su interlocutor con una cara parecida a la de ella…

- "Depende, si no queremos que nuestros estudiantes vayan con bolas de acero pegadas a los pies al mejor estilo Saotome, vamos a tener que pensar en algo"

- "No nos va a quedar otra que hacer esto juntos, y que te quede claro, lo hago para no tener que casarme con un fenómeno como tu"

- "JA! Prefiero dar clases que casarme con una marimacho pechos planos"

El aura de Akane empezó a fluir y Ranma hacia ademanes con las manos…

- "Oye Oye, cálmate, no tenemos opción, vamos a tener que comportarnos o nos casan, cálmate oye"

- "Cualquier cosa con tal de no casarme contigo"- El aura comenzó a descender – "Pero ni se te ocurra hablar de mas por que me las pagarás"

Viendo la situación que tenían frente a sus narices, no les quedo otra que idear un plan de enseñanzas, niveles de los estudiantes, como los iban a entrenar, los ejercicios físicos que mejor se adapten para no aburrir a los alumnos y un plan para ir rotándolos. Una vez todo listo, solo quedaban las propagandas.

- "Papá dijo que con respecto a la plata y las propagandas hablemos con Nabiki"

- "oye, tienes razón, el problema que Nabiki nos va a cobrar por cada palabra que nos diga"

- "¿Acaso tu entiendes algo de finanzas y propagandas?"

- "Claro que… ¡NO! Pero prefiero invertir en algo que gastar el dinero en tu hermana pagándole los servicios"

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una reluciente Nabiki, con una esplendorosa sonrisa y esos ojos que solo brillan cuando ve dinero al frente.

- "Yo puedo ayudarlos" – Aseveró – "Y considerando su situación… por un tiempo va gratis, cuando las ganancias sean estables un porcentaje será para mi como paga, si aceptan, yo me encargo de todo, ustedes lo único que tienen que hacer es dar clases, ¿Aceptan el trato?"

Las miradas se cruzaron, era obvio que esta pareja no entendía nada sobre negocios, así que ambos asintieron con temor en las miradas. Ya bastante les costo idear un entrenamiento razonable, pensar que les costo toda la tarde y ya casi era de cenar…

- "¡A comer!" – Indicó Kasumi con su voz angelical de siempre desde el piso de abajo.

Al día siguiente, gracias a la gran magnate de los negocios Nabiki Tendo, hermana mayor de Akane, en el Dojo, a la hora señalada, estaba lleno de aspirantes, que debido a las vacaciones de verano, no tenían mejor cosa que hacer, mas la oferta especial de Nabiki de un 2x1, era todo un éxito. Se podía observar a dos sensei con sus trajes de entrenamientos listos, parados al frente del dojo, frente a un gran tumulto de gente.

- "Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome" – Se hace un silencio generalizado en el dojo – "Por favor, fórmense en filas" – El barullo se extendió otra vez y una vez acomodados Ranma continuó – "Soy experto en combate categoría libre, pertenezco a la Escuela de Combate Categoría Libre Estilo Saotome" – Un gran oohhhh se escucho a través del recinto – "Ella es su otra maestra"

Akane hizo aparición al lado de Ranma, con una cara de nervios, él se lo había tomado seriamente y hasta lo miro con un poco de orgullo y envidia por mantener el control así y hablar tan firmemente.

- "Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy la heredera de la Escuela de Combate Libre estilo Tendo" – unas porras se escucharon y los gritos de potra, guapa y cosas así hicieron que Akane de unos pasos atrás y se sonrojara, ella miro a Ranma como pidiéndole que hiciera algo así que el continuó – "Por favor caballeros ahórrense los comentarios" – y susurrando le comentó a Akane – "Que bien sabemos no te mereces"

El aura comenzó a brillar y el garrotazo en la cabeza de Ranma era evidente, un silencio sepulcral se extendió en todo el Dojo, nunca vieron dos maestros así. Ella viendo como habían reaccionado todos, se apresuró a poner un poco de orden e indicar los primeros ejercicios.

- "Oye, contrólate, que tenemos que hacer esto todos los días y no voy a estar bancando cuota extra de golpes"

- "Y tu no me provoques, capaz de esa manera no la ligarías, Baka!"

Ranma apretó los dientes pero nada dijo, tenían que continuar, estaban haciendo cosas más importantes que pelear ese día.

- "Oye Akane... muéstrales la forma a ver que pueden hacer"

- "¡Si!"

- "Pongan atención todos, y repítanla exactamente"

Akane se puso en posición e inició con la más sencilla de todas las katas, Ranma estaba dando vueltas por el Dojo controlando lo que hacían los estudiantes y viendo aproximadamente en que estado se encontraba cada uno, no todos tenían las mismas destrezas ni habilidades. En eso Ranma se percata, había un error en la kata y todos los estudiantes estaban haciendo lo mismo, y en eso mira a Akane, esta marimacho era la que estaba cometiendo el error. Una vez finalizada, todos quedaron en filas esperando las órdenes de sus maestros.

- "Muy bien, ha sido todo por hoy" – Indico Ranma y Akane miró no entendiendo el porque de la resolución – "Creo que ha sido suficiente por un día, hagan los ejercicios de estiramiento y nos vemos en la próxima clase"

Una vez que el Dojo estuvo vacío…

- "Ranma, ¿Por qué los dejaste ir tan temprano?"

Y Ranma era un manojo de nervios, sudor y miedo… como decirle a Akane que había cometido un error y obviamente, no podía entrenar con ese tipo de errores porque todo seria un desastre… El pobre chico temblaba con solo pensarlo.

- "Akane…" - Indago nervioso el chico – "¿Hace rato que no practicas, cierto?"

Akane se gira y lo mira extrañada – "Si, mi papa desde que llegaste no me entrena seguido, yo vengo practicando por mi cuenta"

Ranma sudando a mares – "eh… si… se nota… eh…."

- "Ranma, ¿Cómo que SE NOTA?" – Y si, la furia empezaba a crecer solita… esta chica se enoja fácil

- "Akane, cálmate, ven, siéntate…" – Intento ser conciliador y ella aun con el enfado encima asintió – "No quiero terminar volando por toda Nerima por lo que te voy a decir, ¿entendido?" – El enfado aumento... y Ranma lo pudo notar claramente, pero ella seguía sentada, supuestamente tranquila – "Hiciste mal la forma" – Soltó de repente el chico cubriéndose con las manos y esperando lo peor – "¿uh?" – Viendo que nada pasaba levanto la vista y vio como el aura de Akane descendía y su cara se tornaba triste – "Oye, Akane, ¿Qué sucede?"

Los sollozos eran evidentes… y no había puesto mucho empeño en ocultarlos, al cabo de unos instantes, se secó las lágrimas, miro a Ranma, se le veía la preocupación en los hermosos ojos azules y contesto…

- "Antes de que tu llegaras, mi papa me entrenaba, no tanto como el tío contigo pero algo me entrenaba, yo podía hacer frente a los que querían pedirme una cita y eso lo hacia yo sola" – Se seco nuevamente las lágrimas – "Desde que tu llegaste, mi padre ha asumido que tu solo eras suficiente para llevar adelante la escuela, y como sabrás y habrás visto, yo solo entreno por mi cuenta, las artes son muy importantes en mi vida y quería mantenerlas, no me importa que mi padre no quiera entrenarme, el siempre pensó que era torpe, pero yo ponía todo mi empeño en aprender, y tan mala no era"- Nuevamente sollozos y lágrimas y Ranma miraba como su prometida estaba envuelta en un manto de tristeza – "El nunca me tomo en serio, y cuando llegaste tu, todo termino de empeorar, los pocos entrenamientos que mi padre hacia conmigo ya no los hizo mas y me dedique a hacer las cosas solas, perdóname Ranma por no recordar bien las cosas, lo siento" – Akane se limpió las lágrimas por ultima vez y una sonrisa pequeña, muy pequeña se esbozo en su rostro – "y ayer cuando papa nos dijo que tendríamos que dar clases, no iba a permitirte tomar nuevamente todo el cargo, era lo que yo mas quería, es mi oportunidad de ser útil y mostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser tan buenas como ellos" – tomo aire un poco – "o como tu… Se que nunca voy a dominar las técnicas que tu haces, pero lo quería intentar, ya no quiero ser esa torpe marimacho, por favor, quiero dar las clases"- y se arrodilló en forma de suplica. Ranma estaba atónito, no se esperaba que las cosas fueran así para ella, era muy duro.

- "Akane…" – ella seguía con la mirada baja – "Akane, por favor mírame"- de a poco esos hermosos ojos marrones se cruzaron con los azules y el sonrió ampliamente – "Yo te entreno"

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que les este gustado… Espero ir rápido porque si lo dejo por mucho tiempo después es un lio continuar, así que vamos a ver que tanto podemos avanzar. Coméntenme que les parece ¿si? Besos y saludos, Nodoka.


	3. Clase 2: Entrenamiento

- "Akane…" – ella seguía con la mirada baja – "Akane, por favor mírame"- de a poco esos hermosos ojos marrones se cruzaron con los azules y el sonrió ampliamente – "Yo te entreno"

**Clase 2: Entrenamiento**

- "¿QUE QUE?" – Akane se sobresalta ante lo que su prometido acaba de decirle, pero se percata que el ni se inmuto ante su arranque – "Estas loco, no me estarás hablando en serio, seria el colmo"

- "Jamás en mi vida hable tan en serio" – Cabe aclarar que no pudo tener mas razón – "Es como un entrenamiento doble, yo nunca antes había entrenado a nadie y tener que estar probándome directamente con los alumnos no es muy bueno para ellos tampoco" – era obvio que Ranma se había tomado su obligación muy seriamente – "digamos que mientras te entreno a ti, tu los entrenas a ellos y todo salimos ganando, de esa manera lo que tu aprendes lo vas a enseñar y yo podré saber que tanto vas aprendiendo tanto tu, como los estudiantes"

- "Ranma, ¿en serio harías eso por mi?" – La mirada de suplica de Akane era evidente

- "Mira, nos vamos a tener que llevar un poco mejor, no quiero que cada vez que te explique algo me saques volando, ¿esta claro?

Unos ojos soñadores se vieron claramente en la chica y asintió con su hermosa sonrisa. Ranma estaba derretido y sin saber para donde salir.

- "eh… bueno… que te parece si mañana bien temprano por la mañana comenzamos, ¿estará bien para ti?"

- "Yo no soy la que se queda dormida todas las mañanas, señor dormilón"

- "Akane… no empeces" – Aseveró Ranma con una mirada de enojo muy evidente

- "Lo siento, sensei" – Y se inclinó

- "Ehh! ¡Eso si que me gusta!"

- "No te la creas…"

- "Ranma, Akane, vamos a cenar" – Intervino Kasumi

- "Ya vamos hermana"

Y a la mañana siguiente…

- "¡Ranma! Me dijiste que empezaríamos temprano"

- "¿eh? Ak…a…ne… es… muy… tem…pra… noo….ven… lue…gooo"

- "Nada de luego, Ranma nos vamos, me lo prometiste"

- "Ya Akane, déjame dormir"

- "¡Que nos vamos!" – Y un baldazo de agua helada se escurría sobre la cabeza de Ranma-chan

- "¡Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

- "Despertándote, vamos, báñate, desayuna que tenemos que empezar"

'_Vaya niña, quien pensaría que se lo iba a tomar tan en serio'_ Pensó una encantadora pelirroja mientras iba camino a ducharse

- "Ves, así esta mejor, ¡ese es el animo!" - Responde una risueña Akane, obviamente de sensacional humor.

Luego del desayuno, ambos con sus trajes de combate y con toda la mañana por delante, se disponen en posición. Ranma, ya estado en su forma normal…

- "Akane, esto va a ser complicado, sabes que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres"

- "Ranma, si no lo haces en serio nunca voy a aprender, aparte, esto es entrenamiento, y asumo los riesgos que esto incluye"

- "Igualmente… eh... yo no podría… nunca he podido golpear a una mujer"

- "¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo! Aparte según tu, soy una marimacho, yo no califico como "mujer", ¿cierto?"

- "Eso si que es verdad" – Akane estaba decidida a que Ranma la entrenara y había jugado su carta – "pero aunque parezcas mas hombre que mujer, sigues siendo una mujer... no se... no podría"

- "Vamos Ranma, empecemos de una vez, que para cuando te decidas ya van a haber llegado todos los aspirantes"

Ranma toma su posición, la misma kata que ayer Akane había intentado enseñar. Ella imita su posición y espera que el comience. Viendo que está preparada da inicio con los movimientos, no son nada complicados, pero a Akane le cuesta seguir el ritmo. En eso, Ranma se frena...

- "No me sigas, tu solo hazla, no pienses todo lo que vas a hacer, de nuevo"

Akane nuevamente tomo posición y Ranma hizo lo mismo, comenzaron. Los movimientos de Akane eran certeros, al mirar a Ranma no se equivocaba en la secuencia, pero dejaba mucho que desear con respecto a la elegancia y la precisión de los golpes. Ranma era todo un experto y la hacia sin ninguna dificultad, como si estuviera haciendo la cosa mas normal del mundo. Cuando terminaron Ranma la mira nuevamente…

- "Bien, por lo menos no te equivocaste en la secuencia, pero vamos a tener que mejorar tus golpes" – Y le indico que se pusiera en frente de el – "Atácame"

Akane, empezó a atacarlo, poniendo todo su ímpetu en cada golpe, intentando acorralar a Ranma, que se moviera de su lugar. Él estaba quieto bloqueando cada uno de sus golpes, en eso ¡PAFF! Akane cae al piso y mira enfurecida

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

- "Porque no estabas prestando atención, tu defensa deja mucho que desear, tiene agujeros por todos lados, cada vez que efectúas un golpe pierdes el equilibrio, no estas balanceada y no medís con la fuerza que los haces, esto así no va Akane"

- "¿Tan mala soy?"- nuevamente la tristeza se apodera de la chica – "no tengo remedio, ¿cierto?"

- "Digamos que va a ser mas complicado que lo que pensé, pero no te preocupes, ven vamos, sigamos practicando" – Y le tendió su mano para que ella la tomara y se pusiera de pie. Y comenzó nuevamente el entrenamiento.

Ranma corregía cada uno de los errores de Akane, ella exhausta, intentaba entender lo que el explicaba, era demasiado complicado para ella, demasiadas cosas a la vez. Ranma poco a poco en el transcurso de la mañana iba viendo como su prometida se esforzaba al máximo. Sus golpes habían mejorado un poco y su equilibrio no era del todo malo después de un par de caídas, pero esto llevaría tiempo.

- "Ranma, Akane, es hora de almorzar"

- "Si Kasumi, gracias, enseguida vamos" – Indico el chico a Kasumi – "Akane" – Le tendió la mano nuevamente ya que ella había caído nuevamente – "Ven vamos a almorzar, es todo por hoy"

Ella se paro suavemente, y el comenzó a salir del dojo, al llegar a la puerta, Akane le dice:

- "Ranma" – El se gira esperándola – "Gracias" – Y le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que derriten al chico

- "eh… no… no es… nada… Akane…"

- "Vamos a comer, ¿si?"

- "Eh… si… vamos" – incorporándose de tan esplendorosa vista – "me parece que hoy ya vas a poder enseñar tranquila la kata, ¿cierto?"

- "¡Si! Ahora la se perfectamente, y aparte quiero seguir entrenando, ¡Vamos!"

Y ambos se dirigieron a almorzar, por la tarde tendrían que dar las clases a sus aspirantes y seria la prueba para ver que había aprendido Akane. Ella se adelanto hacia el comedor y el se quedo contemplándola _'Verdaderamente se está esforzando por hacerlo bien, ha mejorado mucho en solo un par de horas'_ Ranma salio sonriendo del Dojo sabiendo que las cosas a pesar de todo iban mejorando. _'Marimacho yo creo que tu puedes, esfuérzate y lo lograras'_

Por la tarde estaban todos los alumnos presentes, había de todas las edades, gente que buscaba en las artes un entretenimiento, una forma de defensa, calma y disciplina, desde niños pequeños hasta gente bastante mayor, todos esperando por sus dos maestros. Ranma estaba a un lado, esta era la prueba de Akane y ella lo había tomado como tal, era su hora de demostrar que era lo que había aprendido. Capaz para todos los alumnos que recién comenzaban con los entrenamientos no notaron como la kata de ayer era levemente distinta a la de hoy y realizada con una energía distinta. Ranma si pudo percatarse de eso y miraba orgulloso a una cansada pero feliz Akane. La clase se había dado magistralmente _'Parece que lo único que le falta a esta niña es un poco de instrucción'_ pensaba el chico mientras ella continuaba. Al cabo de realizar todos los ejercicios del día y sus correspondientes estiramientos (N.d.A.: Como para no quedar piedra cuando uno llega a casa) y los alumnos se van retirando uno a uno, contentos por la clase le agradecen a la sensei Akane por sus enseñanzas.

- "Te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien"

- "Gra…Gracias Ranma" – dijo ella ruborizándose, mirando para abajo para que el no notara el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

- "Además... llevo todo el día sin recibir un golpe de tu parte, eso es una excelente noticias, ¿no te parece?"

- "Ranma, no hagas que tu alegría se esfume por el cielo ¿entendiste?" – su aura comenzó a florecer

- "Vamos Akane, es solo una broma, prefiero que estés de buen humor a que estés enojada todo el día" – le dice intentando ser conciliador –"creo que ya te lo dije una vez"- el se acerco nuevamente a ella, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – "no te queda estar enojada todo el día, sos mas linda cuando sonreís"

Akane abrió los ojos enormemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ranma ya se había marchado rumbo al comedor a cenar.

Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado intentando olvidarse de lo que le acaba de decir Ranma, sale corriendo tras el para ir a comer.

Así continuaron los entrenamientos, Ranma poco a poco iba logrando que Akane mejorara su defensa, tuviese equilibrio y no malgastara su energía en golpes innecesarios. El hasta ahora estaba tranquilo, ya que había logrado enseñarle todo eso sin tener que pelear con ella. Akane estaba cada día más ágil, rápida y sus alumnos poco a poco también notaron las diferencias de su sensei. Ranma siempre se mantenía al margen de las clases, solo incorporando oportunamente sus opiniones. De esto ya… unas dos semanas, el cambio, abismal, Akane era una excelente estudiante y Ranma cada día estaba mas orgulloso de ella y se dedicaba a observarla y a mirar embobado como su prometida marimacho pechos planos tiraba patadas y puños al aire, solo que Ranma no pensaba eso después de las 2 semanas de entrenamiento, en realidad, nunca lo había pensado, simplemente mentía descaradamente para ocultar lo que sentía, pero en estas ultimas dos semanas seria un verdadero crimen decirle alguna ofensa de esas. El cuerpo de Akane gracias al ejercicio correcto había tomado unas peligrosas curvas que su prometido no dejaba centímetro sin mirar, incluso ella estaba mas grácil en todos sus movimientos, era obvio que entrenar correctamente hacían que Akane fuera mas femenina y mucho mas hábil. Ya no era la misma torpe de hace dos semanas atrás. _'Vaya esta niña cada día está mas hermosa. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Oh vamos, estoy hablando solo y ya me pongo loco nomás de pensar'._

Cabe aclarar que Ranma hacia rato que no recibía los golpes de Akane, su relación estaba mas que bien, ahora en vez de insultarla, él había aprendido que era mejor darle una palabra de aliento, y todo resultaba mucho mejor. Y que mejor recompensa a eso que una hermosa sonrisa de Akane, para él era el cielo.

Una vez mejorada la defensa y el ataque de Akane, su equilibrio estaba restablecido y su fuerza controlada Ranma decidió pasar a otro tipo de entrenamiento.

- "Akane, hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto" – Akane empezó a prestar atención a lo Ranma le decía, estaban sentados en el centro del dojo, uno frente al otro – "he notado que cuando nosotros tenemos alguna batalla a ti te cuesta mucho seguirla, siempre vas corriendo, pero muy pocas veces te he visto saltando, ¿hay algún problema con eso?"

- "No, no lo creo así Ranma, solo que ya te dije, antes si podía saltar bien, recuerdas que ni bien llegaste yo lo hacia sin ningún problema, pero luego me deje estar y como que perdí practica, aparte, me costaba mucho hacer esos saltos"

- "¿Te parece bien si intentamos eso hoy?" – Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia fuera, de pronto dejo de estar en la vista de Akane, ya estaba sobre el tejado – "Vamos, ven aquí"

- "Ranma, te he dicho que no llego, voy a buscar la escalera"

- "Nada de escaleras, subes aquí y nada mas"

- "¡Te dije que no se como hacerlo!"

- "Inténtalo Akane, no es difícil, si alguna vez lo habías logrado ¿porque ahora no?"

- "Okey, pero no te burles"

Akane puso toda su fuerza en el salto, pero no consiguió mucho, al cabo de un rato parecía un canguro saltando de acá para allá, pero solo un par de metros, Ranma seguía solo sentado en el tejado.

- "Akane, así no, concentra tu fuerza en el salto" – Ranma seguía dando instrucciones pero no había caso, la chica estaba cansada y encima deprimida y lo peor de todo, sin saltar alto – "Akane, en verdad, ¿quieres que nos casen?, si no haces esto bien sabes que ese es nuestro destino, ¿cierto?"

En eso Akane pega un salto y aterriza al lado de Ranma, con la mala fortuna que se tropieza y él, mas atento y rápido la toma en brazos – "te lo creíste, ¿cierto? Así que si te enojas si saltas alto" – Ranma la deposita en el tejado suavemente y sonríe burlonamente – "Ahora aprenderás lo verdaderamente difícil" – Y la empuja del tejado.

Akane pobre que no sabia como reaccionar, golpearle o festejar porque había podido saltar ya estaba cayendo, rápidamente se intentó acomodar para caer. Pero viendo que no lo lograría.

"Tienes que aprender a ser mas rápida y a pensar rápido, no siempre voy a estar para atraparte" – Le decía un muy serio Ranma a Akane que llevaba en brazos atrapándola de donde el mismo la había hecho caer – "Ha sido un buen intento Akane, debes practicar mas y ya veras como pronto lo logras" –_ 'No va a estar siempre para atraparme… me gustaría que no fuese así' _

Ranma dejo a la pensativa Akane en el piso y volvió a subir al tejado – "Vamos Akane, de nuevo"

Ella tomo fuerzas nuevamente y salto, y si, logró saltar alto al lado de Ranma, esta vez sin tropezar.  
- "Bien Akane, ahora, si me atrapas, invito unas sodas, ¡Sígueme!"

Akane vio como Ranma comenzó a correr por los tejados de la ciudad y ella, miraba para abajo como temiendo caerse, cada vez que ella avanzaba Ranma avanzaba para no dejarla tan atrás, la idea era que practicara no que se suicidara en los techos. Y así, primero un poco lento y fuera de ritmo, para que un par de techos mas tarde todo andara mucho mas fluido, sin embargo Ranma siempre fijándose que nada malo le pasara llegaron hasta el parque donde el chico se había sentado a esperar con un par de sodas mientras veía a Akane terminar su recorrido aterrizando cerca de el. Ella se acerca y el extiende su mano ofreciéndole el refresco y ambos se sientan a descansar.

- "¿Tienes pensado que carrera vas a seguir?" – Akane interrumpe el silencio que se había extendido entre ambos con una pregunta que hizo tragar duro a Ranma

- "Pues no lo había pensado, yo quería entrenar, mas ahora con las clases, hay que estar preparado"

- "Eh… yo estuve pensando en seguir el profesorado de Educación Física, me parece interesante que aparte de saber las cosas de entrenamiento tenga un lado profesional todo esto, aparte hay que estar bien preparada para instruir correctamente a los alumnos." – Tomo un poco del refresco, intentando calmarse y continuo – "¿No te gustaría a ti también seguir esa carrera?"

Ranma tenía una cara de espanto como ninguna y Akane notándola, continúa

- "Ya sabes, la universidad no está lejos, es una buena oportunidad y aparte papa y el tío estarían contentos y… y…"

- "Creo que tienes razón. No lo había pensado de esa manera" – Ranma recuperándose del susto inicial recobra su cordura – "Hay que estar bien capacitado para enseñar correctamente y esta seria una excelente manera, ¿no lo crees así?"

- "Claro que si, cuando quieras podríamos ir a averiguar los horarios y los papeles a presentar, papa y Tío Genma van a estar muy contentos"

- "Ya creo que si"

En eso Ranma se sobresalta y protege a Akane, tomándola en brazos, y alejándola de la banca donde hasta hace unos instantes estaban sentados, justamente donde 3 espátulas se clavaron. Ranma mirando de donde provenían pudo ver a una muy enojada Ukyo.

- "¡U-chan! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por que nos atacas?"

- "¡Aléjate de él Akane! Te lo advierto, no permitiré que estés cerca de Ran-chan"

- "¿Acaso quieres pelear, Ukyo?"

- "Akane, déjala, no pelees"

- "Creo que es hora de poner en practica tanto entrenamiento" – Akane se pone en posición de lucha, a la espera que Ukyo la imite. Una vez que ambas estuvieron en posición de lucha, comienza la improvisada batalla. Un par de espátulas salieron en dirección a Akane, que las salto hábilmente y contraatacó con una patada que iba dirigida al estomago de Ukyo, esta antepone su espátula gigante que se tuerce ante el contacto de la chica de cabellos azules.

- "Mira lo que le hiciste a mi espátula, ¡esto me lo pagarás Akane!"

- "¡Ja! Eso quisieras, Vamos Ukyo ¡pelea!"

- "¡Akane! ¡U-Chan! ¡Dejen de pelear!"

Una espátula y algo que andaba dando vueltas por ahí cayeron en dirección donde estaba Ranma.

- "¡Cállate Ranma! Déjame esto a mi, se lo debo de tantas veces"

- "Tranquilo Ran-chan, prometo que va a ser leve"

- "No te metas" - Gritaron las dos al unisono

En eso Akane salto cerca de Ukyo y le dio un certero golpe en el estomago, ahora si, sin espátula ni nada de por medio, Ukyo se doblo forzosamente, Akane le había sacado el aire y había quedado muy cerca de su oido...

- "La próxima vez… procura no entrometerte entre mi prometido y yo, ¿está claro?" - Le susurró para que nadie mas que ella se enterara de lo que le decía – "Espero que lo hayas entendido y recuerdes esto la próxima vez" – y ahora si hablando fuerte – "Vamos Ukyo que te ayudo…"

La cara de enfado de la cocinera era evidente, pero se dio cuenta de que Akane no era la misma ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasándole a esa chica?

- "U-Chan, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Rápidamente se acercó Ranma a ver a sus dos prometidas – "Akane, ¿Qué le hiciste?"

Akane estaba ayudando a Ukyo, mientras se comían con las miradas – "Nada Ranma, ella acepto la lucha, yo no hice nada que no debería haber hecho"

- "Estoy bien Ran-chan, ya se me va a pasar"

- "¿En serio te encuentras bien, Ukyo?" – Pregunto verdaderamente afligida Akane

- "No me hace falta tu compasión Akane, ¡déjame Ran-Chan!" – Ukyo se levanto dificultosamente y salio caminando fuera del parque, dejando a un atónito Ranma y a una muy afligida Akane.

- "¡Espérame! ¡Yo te ayudo!" – Grito Akane

- "Akane, ¡voy contigo!"

- "Ranma por favor, quédate, quiero hablar con Ukyo, te alcanzo en casa" – Ranma frenó su corrida y se quedó mirando como Akane y Ukyo se alejaban

- "Vete, no te quiero cerca"

- "Discúlpame por favor Ukyo, no quise ser tan ruda" – Akane la sostuvo de un hombro para ayudarla - "Quería ver como había mejorado, eso es todo, discúlpame, sigo aun sin medir mis fuerzas"

- "¿Mejorado?"

- "Ranma me estuvo entrenando" – Akane había dicho con su mirada perdida en el suelo y el pelo le cubría las expresiones – "Perdóname Ukyo" – se había adelantado y le estaba ofreciendo unas sinceras disculpas – "Tu no tuviste nada que ver, pero esa manera sorpresiva de atacarnos, ARGGH, me enfurecí, pero no es mi intención lastimarte, tu nunca has tenido verdaderas malas intenciones, por favor, discúlpame"

Ukyo escuchaba sorpresiva lo que Akane le estaba confesando. Y se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que cambiaria todo

- "¿Le amas no?"

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente y bajo la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos empezó a hacer ademanes con las manos moviéndolas frenéticamente.

- "¡Tus estas loca Ukyo! el golpe te ha hecho mal, como puedes pensar eso de mi"

'_Lo sabia' _-"Por eso ahora has peleado de esa manera, lo estabas defendiendo, no querías que el peleara conmigo, por eso lo hiciste tu" – Akane estaba callada, había sido descubierta – "no te preocupes Akane, yo en cierta forma ya lo sabia, desde que llegue que lo note, pero…"- lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos – "tenia… tenia esperanzas"

Akane se acerco y dejo que Ukyo se apoyara en su hombro

- "Lo siento Ukyo, yo se que vas a encontrar alguien que te corresponda, sabes que en mi siempre vas a tener una amiga, eso lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Ukyo siguió sollozando en el hombro de Akane y al cabo de unos minutos, levanta la cabeza y la encara.

- "¡Tienes razón! No voy a desperdiciar mi vida de esta manera" – Ukyo mostró una sonrisa en su rostro surcado de lagrimas

- "Yo te voy a ayudar a que encuentres a alguien, confía en mi" – Le dijo Akane tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo amistosamente – "¿Amigas?"

Ukyo y Akane se abrazaron, dejando las lágrimas en el pasado y teniendo en vista el presente.

Ukyo se quedo en su negocio y Akane volvió a casa, allí encontró a Ranma.

- "¿Qué paso que tardaste tanto?" – Increpó ni bien la vio – "¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué se te tendría que haber ocurrido pelear?"

- "Ya Ranma, está todo bien, solo tuvimos una _charla de chicas_" – Akane termina diciendo esto con una de esas sonrisas que derriten al pobre chico.

Las clases se dictaron normalmente por Akane y todo siguió su tranquilo curso…

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les agrade, no lo puse antes pero lo que esta entre '' apostrofes son los pensamientos, y las comillas son las que indican dialogo. Supongo que las cursivas las voy a usar para denotar algo.

Opinen, a ver que me cuentan y a ver que rumbo va a tomar la historia, esta más o menos prefijadito pero esta volátil, aun puede cambiar… Escríbanme a nodoka_ estaré gustosa de leerlos, saludos y ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Clase 3: Entrenamiento de Pareja

Ukyo se quedo en su negocio y Akane volvió a casa, allí encontró a Ranma.

- "¿Qué paso que tardaste tanto?" – Increpó ni bien la vio – "¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué se te tendría que haber ocurrido pelear?"

- "Ya Ranma, está todo bien, solo tuvimos una _charla de chicas_" – Akane termina diciendo esto con una de esas sonrisas que derriten al pobre chico.

Las clases se dictaron normalmente por Akane y todo siguió su tranquilo curso…

**Clase 3: Entrenamiento de pareja**

Los trámites ya estaban arreglados, Ranma y Akane estaban inscriptos en la misma universidad donde harían la carrera de Educación Física. Las clases en el Dojo iban más que bien, Akane iba mejorando cada día con su entrenamiento y Ranma cada día más orgulloso y mas embobado con Akane. Al menos ya no se la pasaba la mitad del tiempo volando por el cielo de Nerima. Luego de las vacaciones de verano, las clases del Dojo eran por la tarde y nuestros dos protagonistas debían cursar por la mañana, así que como siempre encontramos a Akane despertando con sus sutilezas a un muy relajado y dormido Ranma. Desayunan apurados y salen corriendo hacia la universidad, hay cosas que por mas que el tiempo pase, nunca cambian, por suerte.

Ranma caminando por la cerca y Akane, detrás de el, si, iban practicando, ahora como en vez de practicar tenían que ir a clases lo habían decidido así. Debían aprovechar cada tiempo libre porque sino todo el entrenamiento del verano seria totalmente inútil.

- "Ranma" – Comenta Akane que venia detrás de su prometido y el la mira prestándole atención – "No digas nada del compromiso en la universidad, aprovechemos que somos nuevos y evitemos los problemas que tuvimos en la secundaria" – Termina diciendo con la cabeza hacia abajo

- "Esta bien, si es lo que tu quieres yo no diré nada" – contesta el con un leve tono de enojo en la voz.

- "Gracias Ranma, te debo una" – Akane lo pasa de un salto y le sonríe – "Vamos, llegaremos tarde, tampoco quiero que esto pase igual que en la secundaria"

Ambos fueron presentados por el profesor de turno y tomaron asiento, Ranma cerca de unos chicos que le habían hecho señas para que se acerque y lo mismo Akane con un grupo de chicas. Ahora las horas del día apenas alcanzaban para todo lo que hacían estos chicos. Por la mañana cursaban la universidad, por suerte les tocaban todas las clases juntos, aunque se sentaran separados y actuaran como meros conocidos, por la tarde las clases del dojo, y por la noche los entrenamientos, mas los pocos minutos que podían aprovechar del día. Rápidamente se hicieron de su propio grupo de amigos.

- "Akane" – le dice una chica de pelo castaño y largo atado en una cola – "Hoy a la tarde cuando salimos, ¿vamos al cine?"

- "Lo siento, tengo planes por las tardes, discúlpame"

- "¿Y se puede saber que clase de planes?" – Intervino otra chica de pelo negro corto – "Acaso hay algo que no nos has contado, ¿eh Akane?" – esto ultimo lo había dicho en un tomo un poco acusativo y comprometedor

- "¡Oigan! Que se piensan. Tengo que dar clases. Mi familia es la dueña de un dojo y yo doy las clases." – Y un poco mas bajo aclaro – "malpensadas"

- "Si… como no… y por eso es que siempre te vas acompañada de Saotome, ¿cierto Akane?" – había dicho en un tono malicioso la primera chica, la castaña

- "¿Qué tipo de clases dan en ese _Dojo_?" – Agrego la morena

- "¡Hey!, yo no tengo nada que ver con él, es solo un conocido de la secundaria, eso es todo" – se justifico, y un leve muy leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, aunque… por muy chiquito que haya sido, sus dos amigas lo notaron de inmediato, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían sabían sacarle las mañas a Akane

- "Y porque el sonrojo, ¿eh, Akane?"

- "Supuestamente no tienen nada que ver, ¿o si?"

- "¡No! Claro que no, yo con él no tengo nada que ver"

- "Ahh… entonces no te molestará que lo invite a salir, ¿cierto?"

- "¡Estas loca! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme, justo a mi?"

- "¡Heee! ¡Akane, vamos! ¡Es tarde!" – Indicó Ranma un tanto mas alejado de las chicas

- "Claro… y no tienen nada que ver"

- "Si hasta parecen novios"

Akane no soportando mas las burlas de sus amigas se fue con una cara que no admitía mucha replica y las miro con profundo enfado. Ellas, aun burlándose le sacaron la lengua en señal de broma, pero solo provocaron que ella se enfadara un poco mas, agradezcamos que no las mandara a volar por ningún lado.

- "No deberías interrumpir, dijimos que íbamos a aparentar no conocernos" – porfió ella aun enojada por la conversación de sus amigas y desquitándose con el pobre muchacho

- "uhh que mal humor tenemos en el día de hoy, ¿Qué te paso Akane?"

- "Nada que te interese, no te metas en mis asuntos"

- "Oye oye, yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así, solo… que... bueno… es que…" – y el balbuceo era obvio, el chico se puso nervioso – "estaba... eh... solo que... bueno... tu sabes…"

- "No, yo no se nada, y supuestamente de ti se menos" – contesto ella aun de mala manera

"eh... es que"- y ya hablando muy bajito – "estaba preocupado por ti"

- "¿Qué dijiste Ranma?" – Pregunto frenándose en la reja haciendo que el casi se la lleve puesta y caigan los dos al canal, por suerte, nada de eso paso

- "Nada, pues no dije nada, es inútil que trate de decirte algo, siempre me lo tomas a mal"

Akane se dio vuelta mirándolo y con una de esas sonrisas que derriten hasta el polo sur, dedicada enteramente al el

- "Gracias Ranma por preocuparte" – y bajando la cabeza, su rostro se cubrió con su pelo – "gracias también por haber estado entrenando todos estos meses, no tenias porque hacerlo y sin embargo te has tomado todas esas molestias por mi"

Ranma la mira y se da cuenta que ella no le esta haciendo ningún tipo de broma pesada ni nada por el estilo.

- "No… es… nada… Akane… es… es es es es… un… pla… pla… placer"

- "Sabes… es mejor hablar contigo que estar peleando…" – Le dice ella mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar por la cerca delante de el – "antes nos peleábamos mucho y casi no charlábamos, creo que después de estos años de conocernos, algo hemos crecido, ¿no lo crees así?"

- "Yo creo que si nuestros padres nos ven demasiado bien en cualquier momento nos casan" – ya medio recuperado y retomando el paso tras de ella

- "Yo preferiría elegir cuando casarme… esto de que me estén obligando e imponiendo cosas, no me siento segura de mi propia vida, todo el mundo decide por ella, yo que tendría que ser la que decide y soy la ultima tomada en cuenta"

- "Ahora que lo dices, yo siento algo parecido, tengo los problemas que tengo por el irresponsable de mi viejo" – suspiro profundamente – "preferiría tener una vida mas normal, ahora en la universidad con los chicos y sin nadie molestando es lo mas cercano a eso, aunque siempre alguien se las arregla para presionarme de algo"

- "Ukyo ya no está prometida contigo, solo queda Shampoo y la loca de Kodachi"

- "En eso tienes razón, no se cual es el motivo por el que Ukyo decidió por ella misma romper el compromiso… a pesar de eso yo aun me siento en deuda con ella, mi viejo le robo el puesto después de todo y no me parece justo"

- "En eso tienes razón, yo creo que tarde o temprano vas a encontrar la forma de pagar tu deuda con ella"

- "Oye, Akane, ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?"

Akane se sobresalta un poco ante la pregunta "No es nada, en serio, solo que estábamos charlando con mis amigas y se piensan cada cosa"

- "Así que tus amigas también piensan raro"

- "¿Cómo que _también_?"

- "Los chicos… también se pensaron cualquier cosa de nosotros, antes de que te fuera a buscar"

- "Ah… así que también a ti, pues… ¿Qué piensan ellos?"

- "Pues, que te van a invitar a salir un día de estos" – por el tono en que lo dijo se notaba claramente que no le gustaba la idea

- "¿Y que hay con eso?" – Pregunto ingenua Akane

- "No deberían"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Ya Akane, no me parece correcto, eso es todo"

- "Pues yo diría que te pusiste celoso" – dijo ella haciéndole burla

El de pronto saltó, la tomó en brazos y brincó hacia lo mas alto del poste de luz que había cerca, era obvio que solo una persona podía estar parada ahí, así que Akane no pudo hacer mucho ademán por salirse o caería directo a la calle, con buena caída o no, era peligroso.

. "Y si me puse celoso, ¿Qué?, sos mi prometida al fin y al cabo"

Akane abrió los ojos como platos - "¿que… esooooo que que que que tiene que ver?"

Ranma al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho saltó nuevamente sobre la vereda esta vez y la dejó en tierra firme saltando nuevamente a la cerca del costado, pobre Akane, aun no caía en cuenta.

- "Vamos Akane, apurémonos o nuestros alumnos van a llegar antes que nosotros"

Y el chico salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una atónita y desconcertada Akane atrás.

Por poco ni llega a cambiarse para dar la clase, quedo en estado de shock varios minutos antes de reaccionar. Al darse cuenta salió corriendo hacia su casa, de verdad se le había hecho tarde, se cambio con su ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigió al Dojo donde Ranma ya estaba haciendo el precalentamiento con los alumnos. Ella entró corriendo y Ranma la dejó hacerse cargo como había estado haciendo desde siempre, el solo supervisaba tanto la clase como a Akane, solo que hoy se encontraba bastante perdido.

'_Porque... ¿Por qué? Le dije eso… si yo no pienso así… yo no me pongo celoso por verla a ella con otros chicos… bueno… si un poco me molesta… AARRGGG no me molesta un poco, me molesta mucho… ella es MI prometida, y de nadie mas… como osan siquiera acercarse. GRGRGR'_

Realmente el humor de Ranma iba de mal en peor, y no tuvo mejor suerte que entre sus pensamientos había terminado mirando nuevamente embobado como Akane hacía los ejercicios, que supervisión ni que nada, el estaba súper entretenido mirando como las gotas de sudor caían por el bello rostro de Akane y enmarcaban su fino cutis. Ahora el pelo como lo tenia mas largo podía hacer una cola alta para que no le molestara en su entrenamiento.

En estos meses de verano se habían acercado mucho, nada de viajes por la estratosfera ni nada por el estilo, solo charlas cordiales y de confianza, parecían dos viejos amigos. Era increíble no tener que estar peleando todo el día con ella, y tenía sus ventajas, las sonrisas eran cada vez más frecuentes y los golpes cada vez menos. Los bellos ojos marrones brillaban intensamente, mas de lo que lo hacían cuando estaban en la secundaria, pocas y contadas veces había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Akane, ahora que tomaba en cuenta, eran las pocas veces que el le decía un cumplido o era amable, ahora claro, ambos un poco mas grandes, mas maduros, no tan infantiles, habían dejado atrás las peleas inútiles para convertirlas en charlas amistosas y cumplidos, con razón ahora brillaban de ese modo tan especial. (NdA: Le acercamos un balde para la baba a nuestro protagonista que lo necesita).

¿Cuándo fue el momento en que los sentimientos habían cambiado tanto? El siempre le decía marimacho, pecho plano, ladrillo, ahora todos esos insultos eran como irrelevantes. Desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír supo que era especial, no le dieron tiempo para elegir su prometida, ya que directamente _la mandaron a la jaula del león_ sus dos queridas hermanas, pero que hubiera pasado si le daban oportunidad… si, el lo sabia, después de ver esa hermosa sonrisa y lo amable que había sido, ella era su candidata.

Pero, las cosas no se habían dado así. Al principio les costó llevarse bien, entre insultos y peleas, siempre se estaban ayudando, obviamente sin ser muy evidentes ¿Por qué? Hoy diría que obvio, pero antes, porque no tenían salida. No querían mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y hablo en plural porque no es él solo, sino ambos los que tenían este problema. Con tanta gente alrededor era imposible algo así… entre Shampoo que no sabia si matarlo o amarlo, Ukyo con sus comidas, Kodachi con su risa insoportable, era todo un verdadero descontrol, eso sumado a que el era un inseguro y nunca en su vida se decidió por nada tenemos como resultado: un adolescente indeciso seguido por un montón de prometidas locas. Viéndolo de esta manera hasta suena gracioso, lo que no es gracioso es estar en el medio de todo el lío ese.

Ranma zarandea su cabeza para olvidar todos estos pensamientos que habían ingresado en su mente y al salir del estado de shock se encuentra a Akane a no más de 5 centímetros de su rostro.

- "Oye, Ranma, ¿sucede algo? Te han saludado los alumnos, se han retirado, estoy intentando que me mires pero sigues perdido" – Akane levanta suavemente el flequillo de Ranma posando su mano en su frente – "¿Tenés fiebre? ¿Te sentís mal?"

Pobre chico, se despertó con semejante vista y a lo único que atino es a desmayarse. Akane salió corriendo del dojo y cuando volvió traía consigo unos paños fríos, Ranma estaba acostado en el suelo y ella se había encargado de ponerle el paño sobre la frente y se sentó a su lado a esperar que despertara. Ella cada tanto le revisaba si tenía fiebre, aun no entendió que ocurría con su prometido.

En eso Ranma se retuerce en sueños.

"Aka… ne… es… mi… pro… meti… da… no la… ¡toques!" – Se retorció un poco mas y Akane lo miraba enternecida y le acarició suavemente la frente – "Akane…" – y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma, ya dormía un poco mas tranquilo.

Akane esta cuidándolo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, estaba acariciando la cabeza para que se sintiera tranquilo y mirándolo como pocas veces en su vida.

'_Se ve tan tierno así dormido' _Akane tomo la mano de Ranma y comenzó a acariciarla con su mayor paciencia y ternura esperando que el despierte y se encuentre bien, pero el parecía sumido en algún sueño bastante agradable a juzgar por la sonrisa de su rostro.

'_Cuando dejamos de pelearnos para llegar a ser esto que hoy somos, no se como describirlo, sos la persona en que mas confío, estas ahí cuando algo me sucede y puedo hablar contigo sin tener que mandarte a volar. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Al principio nos llevábamos como perro y gato, pero tanta pelea ha terminado en una relación de amigos, porque, ¿eso es lo que somos, cierto? Yo se perfectamente que no quiero eso para nosotros, pero tu, siempre te encargas de darme mensajes que no comprendo. Te encargas de salvarme, cuidarme y protegerme incluso a costa de tu vida, pero siempre aparece alguien y se va todo igual que como vino, no te haces cargo de nada y no eres capaz de tomar una decisión acerca de a cual de tus prometidas quieres. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado un poco a eso y ahora, bueno, resulto mejor, estoy mas tiempo contigo que cualquiera de ellas y me estas tratando mucho mejor ¿Significare algo para ti? El día que decidiste entrenarme yo te conté lo que mas me oprimía y no te burlaste ni reíste a costa mía como hubieras hecho tiempo atrás, creo que has madurado un poco, y creo que yo también, no tengo ningún reparo ahora en estar cuidándote un poco, tantas veces lo has hecho tu por mi, que una vez que cambiemos los papeles. Aparte, aunque no te lo admita, me siento muy a gusto así, verte sonreír es un verdadero placer, tan tranquilo que estas, ojala cuando estuvieras despierto seas aunque sea un poquito tranquilo y no ese torbellino que se lleva todo por delante, no se porque te desmayaste, solo espero que estés bien y te despiertes pronto así puedo disfrutar de tu compañía'_

En eso Ranma se revolvió notablemente, y Akane dejó una mano sobre la del chico la otra se fijo de tomarle la fiebre nuevamente, había estado cambiando los paños, en eso el chico se gira y logra caer sobre una sorprendida Akane, Ranma había logrado que su brazo atrape a Akane y ella había tenido un encuentro cercano con el torso de el.

- "mm… Akane" - Se removió un poco mas acurrucando a su sonrojada y petrificada prometida junto a el.

La escena era un ternura total, Ranma dormido, con el paño a su costado tirado, abrazando a una joven de cabellos azulados que estaba muy bien acurrucada en su pecho, altamente sonrojada, pero, admitámoslo, nada incomoda. Poco a poco Akane también fue invadida por el sueño y se quedó plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su prometido. Milagrosamente en la casa Tendo esta joven pareja no había recibido ninguna interrupción.

Ranma poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía un poco aturdido después del desmayo, pero entre el entrenamiento, la universidad y sus propios pensamientos era algo que lo tenía agotado. En eso se mueve un poco y nota que está algo pesado, mira hacia abajo y solo puede ver una cabellera azul sobre su brazo, y una respiración tranquila sobre su pecho, pobre chico, recibió otro sustito, pero esta vez por suerte no se desmayó. Movió un poco el brazo que se encontraba de "almohada" a la chica y ella se removió un poquito mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos café aun a medio abrir por el sueño. El la miraba con una ternura insólita, sus ojos azules irradiaban calma, paz y si, demasiada felicidad junta, preguntándose aun que hacia su prometida durmiendo tan pacíficamente así con el, estaba claro que se llevaban mejor, ¿pero estos extremos? Ella terminó de abrir sus ojos y se cruzaron con esas piscinas azules que la miraban calmada, pronto un fuerte rubor la cubrió e intentó salirse del lugar pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo, la estaba abrazando por la cintura sin mucha intención de soltarla.

- "Ranma ¿Qué haces? Déjame salir"

- "Primero debería preguntar ¿Qué haces tu ahí?"

- "Eh… bueno… te desmayaste… y mientras estabas dormido termine aquí, ya suéltame Ranma"

- "Si te quisieras soltar te hubieras soltado sola, tontita"

Akane no sabia para donde salir, pero no salía para ningún lado, ¿raro no?

- "Shhh… no te enfades, no me molesta estar así contigo"

- "que, que, que, ¿Qué has… dicho, Ranma?"

- "¿A ti te molesta? Pues porque si es así no parece"

- "Debo estar soñando, me debo haber golpeado fuerte, tu nunca eres amable conmigo ni te comportas así"

- "Cabe decir que tu tampoco eres muy suave conmigo"

- "Tu siempre me insultas" – Akane se enfadó un poco y como que hizo ademán de soltarse pero los brazos de el no se movieron de su posición, al contrario, apretaron un poco mas – "siempre eres tu quien me esta diciendo cosas, que cocino mal, que soy una pechos planos, que Ukyo, Shampoo o incluso Kodachi son mejores que yo, ¿Qué pretendes de mi ahora?"

- "No pretendo nada, solo quedarme así, estoy muy a gusto sabias ¿tu no?"

- "¿eh?, parece que algo en serio te hizo mal"

- "Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Akane"

Akane masculló algo enfadada pero sin poderse mover ahí, tampoco iba a decirle que muy incomoda no se sentía, intento movilizarse nuevamente pero el solo mantenía firme su abrazo. Luego de que los intentos de escape cesaran nuevamente, el sacó su mano de su cómoda posición en la cintura de Akane y le tomo el mentón, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

- "Sabes que nada de lo que te digo es cierto, solo que me gusta hacerte enfadar, es la manera mas fácil de lidiar contigo ¿sabes?"

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules no habían dudado un segundo, se sentía audaz en ese momento y controlando la situación de esa manera, que no debía darse el lujo de perderla así como así. Los ojos café de su prometida no estaban para nada enojados, su aura era tranquila, bueno, tranquila con respecto al enojo, porque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, y creo que me quedo corta. El notaba todo esto, pero aun no le había sacado nada claro a Akane, lo sabia, lo sabia, pero hasta que ella no diera el brazo a torcer, el tampoco lo haría, solo habían sido un par de indirectas y ¡ELLA NO AFLOJABA! Parece que tantos insultos y tantos maltratos la habían logrado cerrar visiblemente, sus pupilas la delataban, él lo sabía claramente. _'Por dios niña, envíale esos sentimientos a tu boca'_

- "Claro… si… seguro…" – afirmo ella desafiante – "¿porque tendría que creerte justo ahora, si desde que nos conocemos has estado insultándome?" – Ella bajo la mirada triste – "seguro que esta es otra de tus tontas bromas"

- "Akane" – el volvió a tomar su mentón y hacer que la chica lo mirara – "creo que nunca hable mas en serio, algún día tendría que hacerlo"

Ella solo se limito esta vez a abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de él, como si no quisiera escapar de este sueño, aun no entendía porque ese juego tonto con ella. El mientras la miraba, totalmente enternecido y colorado, jamás hubiera pensado que palabras así saldrían de su boca así como si nada, era la primera vez que estaba siendo sincero con ella, y ella antes de contestar o nada solo lo abrazo, estaba realmente asustada, temblaba imperceptiblemente, por lo que él solo se limitó a acariciar su sedoso cabello. En eso ella se mueve, suelta su abrazo y se sienta en el suelo del Dojo, con ambas piernas cruzadas, y lo mira con esos ojos marrones llenos de ternura, cariño, comprensión y si, amor.

- "Gracias Ranma por haber dicho todo eso, pero no te sientas culpable por nada, los insultos ya pasaron y si ahora nos llevamos bien, es suficiente para mi. No hace falta que fuerces este tipo de cosas, en serio"

Sin esperar respuestas ni nada, tomo el agua y el paño que había traído para curarlo y abandonó el Dojo dejando a su prometido con la boca abierta y sin poder emitir sonido. _'¡Diablos! Una vez que hablo en serio y se piensa que la estoy cargando, esto es el colmo… aunque… que bien se sentía tenerla en mis brazos, yo se perfectamente que ella dijo una cosa y pensaba otra, de lo contrario se hubiera movido o me hubiera mandado a volar, estoy seguro. Ya vera que lo que le estoy diciendo no es solo una tonta broma, ya veras Akane'_

Mientras tanto… la otra personita caminaba directo a darse un baño de agua caliente, estaba necesitando mucho relajarse ese día.

Una vez que se lavo, entro a la bañera que ya había llenado previamente de agua caliente, las clases y el entrenamiento habían sido duros, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino eran las palabras de él. Ella se pensó que habían sido una broma, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Había una pequeña posibilidad de que eso no fuera realmente una broma? Pensó nuevamente en lo ocurrido… _'no se puso nervioso, su expresión no era la de su característica burla, y me abraz__ó__, no se quejo de que haya estado en esa posición, yo tendría que haberme ido inmediatamente, no dejarme estar y haber caído en sus brazos, pero… se sentía tan bien, lo había estado esperando tanto y… ¿lo deje escapar? Bah, seguro cuando se cruce con Shampoo o Kodachi las va a tratar igual que siempre y a mí me va a mandar algún insulto, como siempre… seria todo tan distinto si me demostraras que en verdad te intereso… Ranma…'_

Había pasado un largo rato ella metida en la bañera, su cuerpo empezaba a arrugarse por tanto remojo, así que lentamente y dejando atrás sus pensamientos se secó y fue rumbo a su habitación, seguramente su hermana ya estaba pronta a llamar, casi era hora de cenar.

Pasaron unos instantes y Kasumi llamó a toda la familia, cenaron todos tranquilamente, la charla era la acostumbrada pero había dos comensales en la mesa que no emitían palabra, solo estaban concentrados en la cena, se notaba en el ambiente que ambos estaban nerviosos, seguramente algo había pasado pero nadie preguntaba nada. Obviamente Soun y Genma no habían notado el nerviosismo presente, solo las hermanas mayores de Akane, porque si ambos padres lo notaban: "Boda" siempre era lo mismo, cambiaban un poco de actitud y sus padres querían casarlos a toda costa.

Ranma terminó de cenar y se levantó imprevistamente de la mesa, saludó con propiedad y se dirigió al piso superior de la residencia, empezaría a poner en marcha su plan, así que sacó una carta de su remera roja característica y la deslizó bajo la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, hecho esto siguió camino a su habitación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Akane al cabo de unos minutos termino de cenar y se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar encontró un sobre.

- "Kasumi, ¿piensas que ocurrió algo entre ellos?"

- "No lo se Nabiki, estaban algo raros"

- "Hijas ¿hay algo que deseen contarle a su padre y a su tío?"

- "No papa, no es nada, si me disculpan" – Kasumi comenzó a levantar la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de acomodar todo mientras que Nabiki si había quedado mirando la telenovela. Soun y Genma se miraron extrañados y pronto se pusieron a jugar una partida de shogi.

_Akane:_

_ Te espero mañana por la tarde en el parque, al lado de la fuente, tú sabes donde. Voy a estar esperando ansiosamente, atentamente…_

_ Ranma Saotome, tu prometido._

El susto tremendo, la alegría inmensa, la sorpresa, tenia un monton de emociones acumuladas. Akane leyó y releyó la carta de su prometido, entonces ¿no era una broma lo que le dijo? Lo del poste de luz, lo del Dojo, no había sido una broma, porque… esto era lo que ella estaba pensando… ¿¡UNA CITA! Se dejó caer en su cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

El chico no era que no estaba nervioso, había llegado el momento de la verdad, le diría todo a Akane y pondría al resto de las prometidas en su lugar, si, eso tenía que ser. Se había pasado toda su secundaria ocultando lo obvio, ahora el ya era casi un adulto, tenia responsabilidades, bah quien le creía eso, estaba loco por su autentica prometida y no aguantaba mas. Se revolvió en su futón, estaba auténticamente nervioso por el día que le esperaba mañana. Pronto sus pensamientos solo admiraban la hermosa sonrisa de la chica y se quedo profundamente dormido con una mueca feliz en su apuesto rostro.

Luego de los primeros instantes de felicidad extrema, leyó una vez mas la carta, aun estando acostada en su cama con la ropa puesta y nuevamente una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Se levantó, abrió su armario y se puso a examinar sus vestidos, buscando el más conveniente para mañana, encontró el adecuado y lo puso sobre su silla de escritorio. Se cambió rápidamente y se puso su pijama, se acostó y luego de dar un par de vueltas en su cama, se quedo profundamente dormida esperando ansiosa la tarde del domingo.

Al día siguiente…

Un joven ni bien término de almorzar, vestido con un traje chino verde y una gorra haciendo juego con una estrella roja al frente salio apurado hacia el centro de la ciudad, obviamente en busca de algo.

Un rato más tarde una hermosa chica de cabello azulado sale con paso firme, y algo nervioso hacia el parque.

Justamente en ese lugar el chico de la trenza estaba esperándola sentado en una de las bancas junto a la fuente, había llegado temprano y estaba repasando mentalmente lo que iban a hacer, no era como la ultima vez que había salido a una cita con el provecho de molestar a Nabiki, esta vez era en serio, estaba aterrado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se acerca al joven vestido de verde una preciosa señorita, con un vestido blanco que cubría sus tobillos dejando afuera unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, una vincha sostenía su pelo dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros, su mirada baja y sus mejillas levemente rosadas, un verdadero ensueño.

Ranma se paró frente a ella, admirándola de pies a cabeza, ya de por si era hermosa, pero verla así de arreglada, un tenue maquillaje, sus ojos emocionados y su sonrisa lo tenían hechizado, cada vez estaba mas seguro de lo que le iba a decir. Tomo el ramo de rosas que había comprado al salir de su casa y se lo entregó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo acepto felizmente y sonrió en modo de agradecimiento. Luego se acerco a la muchacha y le tendió su brazo, ella comprendió a lo que se refería y le extendió su mano, ambos salieron del parque tomados del brazo, aun sin dirigirse palabras, pero no hacia falta, las miradas lo eran todo.

Caminaron lentamente, Ranma estaba guiando, pronto estaban en el cine mirando una película, al terminar salieron comentándola animadamente, y el chico siguió su camino hacia una heladería. Antes las había visitado con ella pero siempre en forma de chica porque le daba vergüenza, hoy iba a dejar todos los prejuicios atrás e iba a entrar como hombre, así lo hizo, pidieron dos helados, siguieron charlando, sobre el entrenamientos, los alumnos, distintos temas triviales, aun no habían llegado a nada. Cuando salieron de la heladería Ranma pasó su brazo por el hombro de Akane y la trajo contra si. Ella solo se dejó llevar, ya era bastante entrada la tarde y Ranma los dirigió hacia el parque, de pronto la tomó en brazos y saltaron una gran reja, siguió el camino aun con Akane en brazos y en un par de saltos mas estaban en la parte alta de un árbol, con grandes troncos, la depositó en una de sus ramas y se sentó a su lado.

- "Espero que te guste el lugar" – indicó el mirando hacia el horizonte, se podía ver toda la ciudad.

- "Es hermoso, tiene una vista verdaderamente preciosa" – respondió ella amablemente

El nuevamente paso su brazo por los hombros de Akane y ella se acomodó en su pecho, se sentía muy a gusto y tranquila estando así.

- "Sabes Akane" – nuevamente el interrumpió el silencio que se extendía sobre ellos mientras mas luces se encendían en la ciudad, el atardecer se veia en el horizonte, era un momento privilegiado del día y se encontraban solos, no habia muchos momentos tan oportunos como este – "la pase muy bien esta tarde contigo"

- "Yo también, gracias por la salida, no me dejaste invitar nada"

- "Claro que no, al fin y al cabo yo te invite en primer lugar" - tomó aire, debía darse valor - "¿Akane?"

- "mm… dime Ranma"

El se separo un poco de su posición y la miro a los ojos, el momento había llegado, el sol aun no se ocultaba del todo, los destellos dorados iluminaban al rostro de la muchacha haciéndolo parecer angelical, todo el día había pasado como un sueño, nunca hubiera pensado que podía pasarlo tan bien junto a ella, sin embargo se seguía sorprendiendo. La miro profundamente, y se dejó inundar por sus ojos chocolate, poso sus manos en su cintura y la levanto como de una pluma se tratase, la sentó en sus piernas, ella estaba algo sonrojada pero no había hecho nada por soltarse. Estuvo mirándola unos instantes más, ella por temor a caerse se había sostenido de su camisa verde, estrujándola un poco con sus delicadas manos, obviamente el no iba a permitir que se cayese de semejante altura, pero estaba muy a gusto con las manos de la chica sobre su torso.

- "Sabes, lamento cada insulto que te dije…" – comenzó el mirando hacia el horizonte, la mirada fija, pensativo – "creo que aun no había comprendido cuan importante y necesaria eras para mi vida" – un leve suspiro, Akane lo miraba expectante, no queriendo interrumpir este magico momento – "cuando casi te pierdo en Jusenkyo comprendí... se que luego te lo negué, como siempre, creo que aun no tenia el valor de decírtelo, tu ya conoces el resto de la historia" – dijo el con voz apagada y un leve toque de tristeza, aun así continuo – "creo que a partir de ahí una parte de mi si lo entendió, el resto seguía pensando como un adolescente y comportándose como tal, pero… gracias a que a nuestros padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de dar clases en el dojo, tendría la posibilidad de compartir mas tiempo contigo y a la vez, tuve y tengo la dicha de entrenarte, ¿sabes que eres una excelente alumna? Aprendes rápido" – ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y siguió en silencio escuchando las palabras de Ranma

- "he podido ver que tras esa cara enojada de siempre y nuestras peleas, hay una persona amable que se preocupa por los demás, yo sabia que eras así, solo que antes no lo demostrabas tanto, supongo que por la misma razón que yo, un poco de vergüenza y orgullo" – ahora el dirigió la mirada hacia ella, y paso sus manos alrededor de la chica que tenia sentada en sus piernas – "¿Sabes? Hoy me has demostrado que no valen la pena ni el orgullo ni la vergüenza si estoy contigo, tu misma viste como entre a la heladería sin que nada me importara" – ella sonrió asintiendo y el continuo, era hermoso poder tenerla así

– "Akane…" – su voz se dulcificó aun mas, si es que eso era posible, con una de sus manos tomo una de las mejillas de ella y la acarició suavemente, ante el contacto ella se estremeció, jamás había sentido algo así – "Te amo" – ella entro en un estado de ensoñación aun mayor, y el poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios rosados levemente maquillados de su prometida, no queriéndola asustar ni nada por el estilo, ella se recupero a centímetros de los labios de el.

- "Ranma…" – el instantáneamente se frenó esperando lo peor, lo había arruinado, sin embargo permaneció quieto esperando que ella continué con la frase...

– "Te amo" – y cubrió el resto de distancia que había entre los dos.

Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se unieron definitivamente, a partir de ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarlos, el sol se había puesto y daba lugar a las primeras estrellas, era una noche cálida. El beso continuo unos minutos, ninguno quería romper la mágica unión que habían formado, cuando finalmente se alejaron unos milímetros, sus rostros se veian sonrojados, sus miradas se cruzaron, no hacían falta mas palabras, simplemente se abrazaron.

**Notas de la autora:** Aaarrggg! Como me costó esto! Espero que les haya gustado como me quedó, me extendí bastante pero no podía dejar nada afuera y ya que era un "entrenamiento de pareja" me pareció justo hacerlo bien completo. ¿Qué se dirán luego de esto? ¿Les dirán a sus familias? ¿Y las prometidas? ¿La universidad? Jajaja ni yo lo se… se que voy a seguir escribiendo… me agarro gustito ahora.

Bueno, estuve todo un día para escribir esto, le puse mucho empeño y me esforcé, quiero saber que opinan!

Terminado el día Miércoles 27 de diciembre de 2006.

Los veo en el próximo!


	5. Clase 4: Y la vida sigue

Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se unieron definitivamente, a partir de ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarlos, el sol se había puesto y daba lugar a las primeras estrellas, era una noche cálida. El beso continuo unos minutos, ninguno quería romper la mágica unión que habían formado, cuando finalmente se alejaron unos milímetros, sus rostros se veian sonrojados, sus miradas se cruzaron, no hacían falta mas palabras, simplemente se abrazaron.

**Clase 4: Y la vida sigue…**

Un típico lunes por la mañana en la residencia Tendo, todo era normal, Kasumi estaba llamando a todos para desayunar, Ranma se encontraba entrenando con Genma sobre el estanque, Nabiki con cara de dormida bajando las escaleras, y por ahí también andaba Nodoka ayudando a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Akane ya cambiada para ir a la universidad también se suma a la mesa de desayuno, mirando inquisitivamente la pelea que se estaba desarrollando esa mañana frente al comedor. Las miradas se cruzaron levemente, cómplices, nadie más noto este gesto. Al cabo de unos instantes todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares tomando el desayuno, algunos con calma acostumbrada, otros no dando abasto que comer.

Que linda es la vida cotidiana, donde nada cambia. Los más jóvenes de la familia se levantaron al mismo tiempo despidiéndose de la familia, rumbo a los cursos matutinos universitarios. Una vez salidos de la casa, caminando ambos por la cerca, ya a una distancia prudencial, ambos miraron para todos lados, saltaron a la vereda y se besaron.

- "Buen día Ranma" – saluda ella con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar aunque quisiera

- "Buenos Días Akane" – responde el – "pensé que lo de anoche había sido solo un sueño"

- "no seas tonto, solo que si no queremos casarnos dentro de 2 o 3 segundos, vamos a tener que hacerlo así ¿recuerdas?"

- "Mejor que en la universidad no se te acerque nadie o ya verán"

- "Recuerda que ni siquiera saben del compromiso" – aseveró ella robándole un beso de improvisto al apuesto y atlético muchacho – "aparte, ¿no confías en mi?" – dijo ella con ojitos de cachorrito

- "¡Claro que confió en ti!"- grito seguro – "no confio en ellos" – se puso al lado de la muchacha y tomo su cintura en gesto sobre protector – "Recuerda que voy a estar vigilándolos"

- "Si Ranma, lo se, tengo al hombre que jamás perdió una pelea cuidándome, quédate tranquilo" – el solo sonrió y su orgullo masculino quedo bien tranquilo ante el comentario.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar _estos dos perfectos desconocidos_ se miraron de manera cómplice, las manos de el volvieron a sus bolsillos y entraron de manera despreocupada por los amplios pasillos que daban a las aulas a las cuales debían asistir. Como siempre por estas horas los pasillos estaban infestados de alumnos corriendo de acá para allá, Akane se junto con sus amigas que estaban esperándola para entrar a clase, le dedicó una última sonrisa a su prometido y se dirigió al salón de clases. El, un poco mas pausado, al cabo de unos instantes siguió su rumbo también al aula que debía asistir esa mañana, y se sentó un tanto alejado, aunque no mucho, _por las dudas,_ de donde habían tomado asiento las chicas, pronto sus amigos lo encontraron y las clases comenzaron normalmente.

Ranma cada tanto desviaba la mirada hacia Akane, alguna que otra vez tuvo la suerte de que sus miradas se cruzaran, era difícil sobrellevar las cosas así, por eso el debía cuidar que nadie se le acercara.

- "Oye, Akane, estas muy contenta, ¿paso algo que debamos saber?" – pregunta la chica de cabello castaño en tono cómplice

- "No, ¿Cómo dices? Si yo estoy igual que siempre"

- "Vamos Akane, no nos conocemos hace mucho pero esa sonrisa no es _la de siempre_"

- "Seguro que tuviste una cita con uno de los muchachos"

- "Si, seguro que es eso, ¿Quién fue, Saotome tal vez?"

- "¡NO!" – Akane se paro de pronto ante toda la clase y el profesor la miro intentando averiguar porque su exabrupto – "eh… perdón profesor" – y volvió a tomar su asiento ante la mirada divertida de sus amigas – "ustedes dos me las van a pagar, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese"

- "Nooooo… clarooooo… por eso te vas con el todas los días…"

- "Ya les dije que el da las clases en el Dojo conmigo, solo por eso me acompaña"

- "Si, y por eso lo miras con esa sonrisa boba"

Ranma estaba charlando con sus amigos sin dejar de inspeccionar porque las dos amigas de Akane y ella misma estaban tan revoltosas en los asientos de adelante, realmente no entendía nada, aunque, sin saberlo el se encontraba mas o menos en la misma situación. Sus amigos se estaban encargando de ponerle los pelos de punta.

- "Mírala" – Decía un rubio de ojos claros – "desde que ha ingresado no he podido invitarla a tomar nada" – su voz se escuchaba soñadora – "tiene un cuerpo infartante, seguro que se la pasa todo el día en el gimnasio"

- "bah, que le vez a esa marimacho"

- "¿Cómo podes decir algo así?, si es hermosa" – Defendió un chico de pelo castaño – "¿Acaso no tienes ojos Saotome?"

- "Aparte Saotome, tu vas con ella cuando salen de clase, seguro que tu si lograste algo"

- "Pues para que sepan yo no quiero saber nada con esa pecho plano" – mintió descaradamente – "solo damos clases en el mismo Dojo, por eso les puedo decir que no es nada atractiva, parece mas un varón que una mujer"

- "Pues si tu crees eso, allá tu, yo mejor me adelanto a ver que opina de salir con un chico tan apuesto como yo" – el timbre del receso sonó en ese momento y encaró para el lado donde charlaban las chicas, el castaño también lo siguió a ver que tal le iba a su compañero y para probar suerte. Ranma solo los siguió para que no se pasaran de listos.

- "Disculpen preciosas señoritas" - dijo el rubio, acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de invitaciones – "tendría usted el agrado de acompañarme a tomar algo, por supuesto, yo invito"- con gesto de galantería, y expresamente dirigido hacia Akane, obviamente que Ranma no prometía quedarse callado

- "Le agradezco su invitación" – responde la aludida con un dejo de ironía en la voz – "mis responsabilidades no me permiten en este momento aceptar su invitación"

Esto ya había tomado un cariz cómico y el rubio le siguió el _juego_, realmente quería invitarla - "Pues estaré disponible en el momento y lugar que usted desee, señorita" – e hizo una reverencia

- "Si me disculpa" – el rubio levanto la vista, los espectadores estaban a punto de largar una carcajada, todos menos uno, por supuesto – "estoy comprometida, le agradezco su invitación"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, pero sin dar el brazo a torcer – "Disculpe por favor, no sabía que estaba comprometida, pero me gustaría conocer a su futuro esposo, lo reto a duelo por una cita con usted"

Ranma al escuchar esas palabras se atragantó… no pensaba que las cosas iban a ir hasta tan lejos, y miró a Akane como diciéndole con la mirada _'Yo lo reto y lo mato si es posible'_, ella sin embargo continuó con la mirada impasible.

- "Me halaga su interés por mi, pero temo decepcionarlo, mi prometido es un artista marcial de renombre" – Ranma miraba sorprendido como sutilmente lo describía, el orgullo le salía por los poros al escuchar a hablar a Akane así de el – "temo que usted no podrá hacerle frente"

- "¿Por qué esta tan segura? Yo practico Kendo desde que tengo memoria, bien podría hacerle frente"

'_Un Kuno de la universidad, lo que me faltaba' _pensaba Ranma

- "Oye Saotome" – de pronto Akane le dirigió la mirada y era lógico, quería que le siguiera el juego – "tu conoces a mi prometido y eres casi tan fuerte como él" – recalcó bajito – "porque no tienen el encuentro ustedes así este caballero se entera que no puede hacerle frente"

- "¡Ja! Para ser tu prometido debe ser fuerte" - espetó el rubio, ya con desgano y algo irritado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación – "pero es un cobarde si deja que Saotome tome su lugar"

- "¡Okey! El encuentro será esta tarde en el Dojo Tendo" – Ranma entró de lleno en la conversación, estaba altamente irritado, no le gustaba que le llamaran cobarde, a el, Ranma Saotome, que jamás había perdido un encuentro, mucho menos cuando Akane era el premio.

- "Y tu que te metes, ¿Eh, Saotome?" – La mirada de alarma de Akane era evidente, pero Ranma la miro ya mas calmado y algo, poquito, tranquilizó a la muchacha.

- "Hoy a las 4 de la tarde en el Dojo Tendo" – sonó el timbre para terminar el receso – "Te espero" – agregó sin mas y se dirigió a su lugar, el profesor entró de inmediato y no quedó otra que tomar sus lugares, la clase daría comienzo. _'Ranma, ¿porque hiciste eso? Ahora todos lo van a saber'_

- "Oye Akane, ¿eso quiere decir que Saotome es tu prometido?" – Akane seguía en sus pensamientos, no contesto – "hey, Akane, respóndeme"

El profesor, un viejo malhumorado, le llamo la atención a la joven que estaba haciendo alboroto y continuó la clase.

Akane pensativa por lo que iría a pasar hoy por la tarde, el duelo entre Ranma y el rubio, ahora todos lo sabrían… a ella particularmente no le importaba, pero sabia todos los problemas que eso ocasionaria, pensar que hasta ahora había estado todo tan tranquilo.

Al terminar la clase, salieron del aula como bala, primero Akane escapando de las acosadoras preguntas de sus amigas, y unos instantes después salió Ranma que la alcanzó para volver a casa juntos.

- "Creo que las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos" – admitió de repente Akane – "ahora se van a enterar del compromiso, y todo va a ser un gran lio"

- "Pues yo no lo creo así, mejor que se enteren de una vez, no quiero que nadie te ande invitando, aparte que no siempre tengo la suerte de estar cerca, por cualquier cosa" – el se escuchaba seguro – "aparte no voy a permitir que te tomen como un juguete para ellos, mucho menos que me llamen cobarde"

- "¿Por eso le dijiste lo del duelo, porque te llamaron cobarde?" – pregunto ella un tanto triste

- "No, porque habían estado halagando tu _cuerpazo_ y tenia ganas de darle su merecido y encontré la excusa perfecta"

- "¿Seguro que no es porque te llamaron cobarde?"

El aflojo su paso, y miró hacia atrás, ella venia un par de pasitos detrás de él sobre la reja que caminaban cada día, se acercó los pocos pasos que había de distancia, la tomó en brazos y saltando de tejado en tejado llegaron a la casa, recién la depositó cuando llegaron al tejado sobre la habitación de la muchacha.

- "Seguro" – y aun con la muchacha en brazos la beso tiernamente, era el único lugar en la casa que podían estar juntos sin tener que casarse. Ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, pero poco a poco iban encontrándole gusto a esta nueva faceta de su relación. – "mi pequeña kawaiikune" – susurró el cariñosamente – "ya verás que a la tarde le voy a dar la lección de su vida y nadie volverá a molestarte"

- "Baka! Si para mi eres el único" – musito ella – "¿estas seguro de hacer esto?"

- "¡Claro que si!" – dijo el con su tono entusiasmado – "aparte yo jamás he perdido una pelea, y menos una donde tu, seas el premio" – el le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la depositó en el tejado.

"Tengo preparado algo para el entrenamiento de hoy"- cambió bruscamente de tema – "quiero que aprendas la mayor cantidad de técnicas posibles" – dijo con tono altivo, ese que siempre usaba para enseñarle – "Kashii Tenshin Amaguriken" – Akane abrió los ojos – "se que a esta altura tu ya puedes aprenderlo tranquilamente, no te costará nada" – terminó con una sonrisa, mostrándole la confianza que le tenia.

- "¿Estas seguro de esto, Ranma? A ti te costó trabajo aprenderla…"

- "Si, porque con lo de la lengua de gato no me podía acercar a nada con calor, pero tranquila, como recordaras es mas fácil hacerlo con agua que con fuego, y así es menos peligroso" – le robó un pequeño beso, le guiño seductoramente uno de esos bonitos ojos azules y bajó del tejado, al instante ella comprendió, debían empezar ahora, o entre el duelo y los estudiantes acabarían sin entrenamiento. Saltó abajo y fue para el Dojo, donde hace instantes atrás había entrado su prometido, allí vio como el ya tenia todo preparado, varias peceras con peces dorados, y otra, Akane supuso que para el final, con las pirañas. Tal cual la feria donde Ranma aprendió a realizar este ataque.

- "Vamos Akane, tienes que intentarlo, conoces las reglas, debes sacar todos los peces antes de que la redecilla de papel se rompa" – se sentó cómodamente a un lado de las peceras y espero a una temerosa Akane

- "¿En realidad piensas que voy a poder?"

- "No" – fue su tajante respuesta y la mirada de la joven era una mezcla de _te mato_ y tristeza – "En realidad estoy seguro que lo vas a poder hacer"

Akane comenzó, con un poco de desgano, Ranma miraba impasible a su prometida, intentarlo e intentarlo, y alguna que otra vez le daba indicaciones, él era de la idea mas autodidacta y de la perseverancia, así que no se molestaba mucho mientras miraba a la pobre chica intentar e intentar.

- "No puedo" – emitió quedadamente la muchacha

- "Si lo haces así, lógico que no hayas podido sacar un solo pececito" – Ranma meditó un segundo la situación y evaluó lo que estaba faltando en el ambiente – "Akane… yo no quiero tener por esposa a una debilucha que se da por vencida así nomás" – El aura de Akane empezó a relucir, estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar – "pero bueno, no me queda otra, estoy comprometido y atado, que mas da" – se levanto de un salto y sin esperar respuesta se marcho.

Cabe aclarar que Akane era una furia andante, solo que esta vez había picado el bichito del orgullo y eso dolía, SI DOLIA, y mucho... mucho…

Miro con furia las peceras que tenía delante y continuó su práctica, esta vez obviamente, para el chico que había ideado el _candente_ plan, tuvo más éxito y consiguió sacar todos los peces de una sola vez. En eso siente una presencia atrás de ella, pero el fue mas rápido.

- "Ves, así vas mejorando, te faltaba un poquito de incentivo" – dijo el rodeándole la cintura y atrapándola por completo – "no es complicado, sabia que podías lograrlo" – la aprieta un poco mas contra si haciendo que la furia de la chica descienda y los colores de su cara hagan lo contrario – "vamos tienes que seguir intentando con el resto, ahora que ya viste que si podías debería de resultarte mas sencillo" – le robo un beso y se sentó en su antiguo lugar de espectador.

Akane, sorprendida con la actitud cariñosa de el y ya un poco mas entusiasmada, volvió a intentar su hazaña, no con furia, sino con mera concentración y nuevamente lo logra. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se vislumbra en el rostro de ambos. Intentó varias veces más antes de que Ranma le acercara las pirañas.

- "Se que no te harán nada, concéntrate y lo lograrás" - y volvió a su lugar, era la prueba final.

Tomó aire profundamente, se concentró, observó a los pequeños seres que nadaban en el agua, exhaló lentamente y comenzó. Una a una las pirañas salían disparadas de la pecera y las disponía ordenadamente en cada uno de los cuencos que había alrededor de ella misma, a una velocidad realmente asombrosa para un simple mortal, no para los presentes en el amplio recinto. Una vez concluida la proeza, sonrió satisfactoriamente y sin esperar mayor aprobación de su _sensei_ se lanzó a sus brazos.

- "Lo has visto, ¡Lo logre!" – ella se abrazó aun mas en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su prometido, el había comprendido que detrás de toda esa Akane orgullosa había como una niña pequeña que debía cuidar con mucho cariño, y eso, le encantaba.

- "Te felicito, lo has aprendido muy rápido" – le susurró – "vamos, queda solo una cosa por hacer"

Salieron caminando como quien no quiere la cosa, al fin y al cabo su familia no sabían de los avances de los chicos y salieron para la parte de atrás de la casa, allí había preparada una pequeña fogata, lista para encender, el se adelantó, la prendió y dejo a Akane sentada frente a la fuente de calor.

Cuando regreso traía dos bolsas de Castañas dulces de Tientsin, arrojó una al fuego y miró como éste crujía. Se paro frente al fuego, se concentró, una leve aura comenzó a cubrirlo, y comenzó.

- "Kashii Tenshin Amaguriken" – sus manos comenzaron a moverse velozmente, retirando una a una las castañas del fuego, una vez que tuvo en ambas manos todas las castañas, sonrió triunfalmente – "Te toca" – y tomo la otra bolsa y la arrojó al fuego.

Ella se acercó, tomo su posición, imitando a Ranma controló lo mas que pudo su aura, ella no tenia mucho control sobre esta, salvo cuando estaba enojada que fluía enfurecida, de ahí a controlarla, otra cosa, pero al menos lo intentó y Ranma se percató del detalle. En eso escucha la melodiosa voz de Akane.

- "Kashii Tenshin Amaguriken" – y así como había pasado con el chico, sus manos se movieron a una velocidad alarmante, sacando en cada pasada una castaña hasta que termino con todas y miró triunfante a su prometido, lo había conseguido.

- "¡Akane!¡Ranma! ¡Ya llegaron los alumnos!" - indicó Kasumi asomándose donde estaban los jóvenes

- "Gracias Kasumi" – dejó las castañas y se dirigió al dojo, tendría que comenzar ella sola mientras el apagaba el fuego y dejaba todo en su lugar.

- "Buenas Tardes a todos" – saludó con propiedad al grupo de personas que estaba en el dojo formando filas, había menos que la primera vez, tal vez algunos desistieron, otros debían tener obligaciones que cumplir, cada día eran menos, quedaban los buenos nada mas – "prepárense a realizar los ejercicios de calentamiento" – la clase se dio sin ningún problema, al fin y al cabo era un día mas de entrenamiento en el Dojo Tendo.

A la hora señalada un retador apareció en las puertas del Dojo Tendo, Akane salió a su encuentro con su traje de combate, hacia instantes que había terminado de despedir al último alumno y se la notaba realmente cansada.

- "Vengo a retar al cobarde que se hace llamar prometido de la señorita Akane Tendo" – inquirió el rubio con molestia en su voz.

Akane le mostró el camino hacia el dojo, allí estaba su padre, junto a sus hermanas y su tío. Ranma en su traje de combate esperando en el centro del lugar con cara de pocos amigos, al ingresar al lugar ella tomó asiento al lado de sus hermanas y espero.

El rubio miró extrañado a su _rival_ y una sonrisa afectada apareció en su rostro, había comprendido muchas actitudes de ambos.

- "Así que al final tu si eres el prometido de Akane"

- "Exactamente" – tomando la posición de lucha – "comencemos"

- "Como tu quieras" – increpo desafiante, Ranma obvio, ni se inmuto

La lucha comenzó, el rubio traía su espada de Kendo pero la había dejado a un lado, viendo a su oponente habia preferido ir de igual a igual. Así que lanzó un puñetazo dirigido al estomago de Ranma y luego otro hacia su costado, este los esquivaba con evidente facilidad. El rubio le propinó una patada que Ranma pudo bloquear y aprovechando la oportunidad lo barrió y este quedo tendido en el suelo.

- "¿Te rindes? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" – tomando nuevamente su posición de lucha y dándole con sus dedos a su trenza para que fuera hacia su espalda nuevamente.

- "No te creas que te va a resultar tan fácil" – inquirió el rubio y volvió a iniciar el ataque, mas veloz que el anterior, ahora en el rostro apuesto del joven de la trenza se podía ver que estaba disfrutando poco a poco del encuentro _'Esto va a ser interesante, hace rato que no tengo un combate, pensando sobre eso ¿Dónde andará el cerdo de Ryoga?'_ A pesar de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo estaba esquivando un buen cóctel de patadas y puñetazos, parecía una forma, por lo sincronizado de los movimientos, el público presente no había emitido sonido ni movimiento alguno, la batalla que se desarrollaba se había puesto interesante.

Un salto aquí, una patada allá, unas vueltas en el aire, bloqueos, patadas, la lucha era una mezcla de golpes y saltos dignos de admirar, se notaba entretenimiento y placer en las caras de los afectados.

Ranma le propinó un golpe en la parte baja del abdomen y logró alcanzarlo, le había quitado el aire, el rubio se recuperó prontamente y se abalanzó nuevamente con una patada directo a la cabeza de su contraparte, este lo esquivo y como respuesta lanzo varios puños que el rubio bloqueo sin prisa, siguieron intercambiando golpes, ambos sabían que su oponente no había mostrado aun sus mejores cartas, era un leve calentamiento para ambos… al propinarse fuertes patadas y bloquearlas al mismo tiempo ambos emitieron un salto que los dejo en sus posiciones iniciales, sus miradas desafiantes ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. El rubio camino lentamente y tomo su bokutou (NdA: es la espada de madera, como la de Kuno, ¿recuerdan?), había decidido que el calentamiento daba por finalizado.

Tomó la clásica pose de defensa del Kendo y miro escudriñando a Ranma, el había adoptado nuevamente la posición de defensa, sin ninguna arma.

- "¿Piensas seguir peleando a manos vacías?"

- "No suelo usar armas en el combate, comencemos"

Ahora el rubio se encargaba de atacar usando su espada, los golpes eran rápidos y certeros, Ranma los esquivaba y emitía golpes, pero su oponente también los esquivaba. Ambos ya estaban cansados de tantas vueltas, en eso, el chico de la trenza salta alto y cae de picado contra el rubio.

- "Kashii Tenshin Amaguriken" – grito, y empezó a dar cientos de golpes por segundo a su oponente, que no se esperaba un ataque de esta naturaleza. Al cabo de unos instantes Ranma giro un par de vueltas en el aire y adopto nuevamente su posición de defensa, esperando la reacción del rubio. Unos instantes después el bokutou se rompió en miles de trocitos de madera, los ojos claros se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego cayó pesadamente al piso.

- "Espero que te haya quedado claro" – Ranma se acercó y le tendió su mano, a pesar de todo era su compañero de universidad.

- "Has sido un buen rival" – admitió el rubio parándose gracias a la ayuda de su compañero -"hacia rato que no tenia una pelea tan interesante, seguiré practicando. Quiero una revancha"

- "Como quieras, aquí estaré"

- "Ranma, ¿crees que él le dirá a todos sobre nuestro compromiso?"

- "No lo se Akane" – ambos estaban pensativos sobre el tejado, tenían unos minutos antes de que Kasumi los llamara a cenar, estaban abrazados y disfrutando de los pocos momentos que podían estar así.

- "Gracias" – le dice mientras se acurruca en su pecho

- "¿uh? ¿Y eso por que?"

- "Por haberme defendido hoy, y por haberme enseñado una de tus técnicas"- dijo ella, aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyada contra el – "y lo más importante" – su voz se había vuelto un susurro – "por estar así conmigo"

- "Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por ti y por estar contigo, eso ya lo sabes" – El se levantó, aun con ella abrazada y la miro desde su altura, ella se separo un poco y elevó la vista para cruzarse con la mirada de el, se estaban besando bajo la luz de la luna que empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte de la ciudad, nada podía ser mas perfecto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

- "¿¡QUE HAS VISTO QUE!" – grito una joven desesperada

- "Mire señorita, acá están las pruebas" – el pequeño hombre le acerco a la dama unas fotos, se podía ver una joven pareja abrazada, él, un chico alto, apuesto, atlético, su pelo estaba arreglado en una simple trenza y ella, una mujer con el pelo sobre los hombros del color azul como la noche.

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Notas de Autora: Bueno, lo dejo acá, creo que es hora de incorporar un poco de problemas a estos dos tortolitos que no dejan un momento sin aprovechar, bien merecido lo tienen. Espero que les este gustado. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo!


	6. Clase 5: Enemigos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

"¿¡QUE HAS VISTO QUE!?" – grito una joven desesperada

"Mire señorita, acá están las pruebas" – el pequeño hombre le acerco a la dama unas fotos, se podía ver una joven pareja abrazada, él, un chico alto, apuesto, atlético, su pelo estaba arreglado en una simple trenza y ella, una mujer con el pelo sobre los hombros del color azul como la noche.

"¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!"

Clase 5: Enemigos

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros atados en una cola al costado miraba furiosa la foto que su sirviente le había traído hace instantes. Primero paso por su cabeza que estaba trucada, pero Sasuke nunca hubiera hecho una cosa por el estilo.

"Ranma-sama pronto te voy a rescatar de las garras de esa" – dijo despectivamente – "Akane Tendo, ya veras" – y una risa macabra y estruendosa se escucho por toda la mansión Tatewaki.

Mientras tanto… en algún lugar de Japón…

"Oh… Akane-san, pronto estaré de regreso y podré confesarte todo lo que siento por ti" – Ryoga Hibiki suspiraba – "¿Disculpe?" – Se dirigió a un aldeano que había recolectando algunas frutas y hortalizas de una granja – "¿para que dirección puedo encontrar Tokyo?" – el anciano miró con cansancio al viajero y le mostró la dirección con su dedo, Ryoga, haciendo una reverencia, toma el lado opuesto al que el aldeano le había encaminado. Parece que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

Ranma-chan caminaba bajo la intensa lluvia que se había desatado regresando al dojo luego de las aburridas y pesadas clases de la universidad. Akane se había quedado con sus amigas terminando unos apuntes, él había preferido ir directamente a casa y descansar un poco, su prometida no se tardaría mucho mas, al fin y al cabo por la tarde tendrían que dar clases. La lluvia poco a poco dejo de caer sobre la ciudad de Nerima, y un fuerte viento despejó algunas nubes que cubrían el cielo, parecía estar por componer. Unos leves rayos de sol ahora iluminaban a una linda pelirroja que caminaba distraída en su vuelta a casa 'Pero que tiempo más extraño, hace unos minutos llovía como si no fuera a parar nunca y ahora sale el sol… bah... Tiempo loco' De pronto escucha un ruido que proviene de sus espaldas y se gira distraídamente.

"¡¡LA CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO!!" – y un Kuno que había estado corriendo por alcanzarla cuando la logro avistar se tiraba a abrazar a la pelirroja que había sido tomada desprevenida.

"Con este tipo de situaciones no extraño para nada la preparatoria" – susurró bajo la pelirroja mientras Kuno estaba restregándose a ella – "¡¡YA DEJAME!!" – y como era normal lo mandó a volar por el cielo ahora ya bastante claro de una propicia patada.

"¡¡¡¡PERO YO TE AMOOO!!!!"- y se perdió de vista…

"Linda manera de salir de clases y tener que encontrarme con este tonto" – gruñía la pelirroja sacándose el mal trago de hace un momento. Llegó al dojo y se dispuso a entrenar un rato, hace tiempo que no entrenaba solo, últimamente se la pasaba entrenando a Akane, así que aprovecho el día y comenzó.

Akane luego de terminar con sus amigas estaba volviendo al Dojo, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los alumnos llegasen y ella debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo. De pronto, una voz muy aguda y estridente empieza a escucharse y una lluvia de pétalos negros se hizo presente frente a la muchacha de pelo corto. Ella solo se frenó y espero, conocía esa entrada de memoria, después de años de padecerla ya era hasta _familiar_. Frente a la muchacha apareció alguien mas o menos de la misma edad, que llevaba un listón de gimnasia enroscándolo como de una víbora se tratase, y un ajustado leotardo verde agua con ribetes negros en la parte superior.

"Akane Tendo, ¿como has osado atrapar en tus garras a mi querido Ranma?"

Akane parpadeó confundida '¿Cómo esta bruja se enteró lo de Ranma? Seguro son sus locuras' Pensó para si, pero no estaba tranquila, de algún modo los había visto, sino, no habría explicación alguna a esta sorpresa de parte de la Rosa Negra. Una nueva risa retumbó en el lugar…

"jojojojo, no te preocupes mi querido Ranma" – hablaba para si – "yo voy a destrozar a los estorbos para luego mostrarte todo mi amor, jojojo, Ranma querido"

"Basta ya Kodachi, no se que estás diciendo"

"jojojojo, como si no supieras, seguro le has hecho algo a Ranma, yo se que solo me quiere a mi y no puede estar con alguien como tu"- aseveró despectivamente mientras la furia de Akane iba en aumento.

"¡Ja! Como si me interesara ese fenómeno" – Akane intento seguir su camino y Kodachi solo atinó a sacar una foto de su leotardo y tirarla hacia Akane que la recibió de mala gana y miro

"¿Cómo te atreviste a embrujar a mi Ranma?" – Akane ya teniendo pruebas de que no podía engañarla se decidió

"Yo no engaño a nadie, y aparte es MI Ranma" – le dijo mostrándole la foto, consiguiendo que la furia de Kodachi aumente notoriamente, se puso en posición de defensa y esquivo uno de los ataques de listones que estaba propinándole Kodachi. Akane después de tanto entrenamiento estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente a quien quisiera, mas si se trataba de defender su nueva relación con su antiguo y único prometido, y si, como bonus especial esto implicaba deshacerse de las odiosas prometidas de el, bueno, que mejor.

Kodachi solo reía estruendosamente mientras atacaba una y otra vez a la muchacha de cabello corto, la cual se defendía hábilmente, aun no la había atacado. Le lanzó su aro que lo combinó con una barrida de la soga, las cuales Akane evadió con evidente facilidad, mientras tanto la otra ahora tomó sus bolos e intentó propinárselos, pero la de cabellos cortos había tomado la soga y la envió en dirección de Kodachi, haciendo que los bolos cayeran indefensos en medio de ellas dos. Akane tomo nuevamente su posición de defensa con una sonrisa y Kodachi, del otro lado de la calle estaba con evidente cansancio después de todo el ataque que había hecho y obviamente no había surtido ningún efecto. Ninguna se percató que alguien las observaba 'Vaya, no está nada mal, y aun no ha atacado'

"¿Qué ocurre Kodachi? ¿Te rindes? Finalmente vas a dejar a Ranma tranquilo" Ante semejante acusación Kodachi respiró profundo y nuevamente los intentos de ataque comenzaron, esta vez con mas énfasis que la anterior, no deseaba perder frente a esta chiquilla que le había arrebatado al único amor de su vida.

"Akane Tendo te has vuelto muy fuerte" – declaró en tono altanero y en una breve pausa que se había tomado – "Pero no podrás arrebatarme a mi querido Ranma"

"Me parece que te percataste tarde, él es MIO, y no pienso dejarlo a tu merced" – Akane estaba defendiendo su amor con uñas y dientes y disfrutar un poco de paso no estaba nada mal, al fin y al cabo había entrenado muy duro, quería ver la mejoría, la cual, a su propio parecer y al de la persona que estaba mirando la pelea, era una excelente mejoría, realmente notable.

"Kodachi, ¡¡Prepárate!!" – Akane adoptó otro tipo de defensa, sus puños se cerraron con mayor fuerza, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y miró a Kodachi como nunca, una furia parecía aparecer tras esos ojos café, ya no era la mirada tierna y apacible que ella siempre tenia, ahora estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar, era su turno de atacar. Kodachi mientras tanto solo agitaba su listón y concluía la pausa que ella misma había dado comienzo.

Nuevamente la chica del leotardo se lanzó al ataque al mismo tiempo que Akane, la gimnasta atacó con el listón y la muchacha de pelo cortó lo esquivo propinándole una tremenda patada en el estomago. Kodachi se doblo en dos y cayo agachada, tosiendo notoriamente, le habían sacado el aire.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, Akane Tendo" – comenzó a levantarse con dificultad pero poniendo su tenacidad a prueba

"Me parece que es suficiente, ya estas vencida, acéptalo Kodachi, nunca entiendes en que momento debes retirarte"

"¡¡TU!!" – Kodachi miró furiosa a la persona que le había dicho esas palabras – "¿Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa así? Aunque tengas el mismo nombre de mi amado no te lo perdonaré"

"Basta ya Kodachi" – Akane interrumpe la conversación entre la pelirroja y la gimnasta – "Es suficiente, admite tu derrota y deja a Ranma en paz"

"¡¡JAMAS!!" – Kodachi estaba fuera de si

"Si te enfrentas nuevamente a alguna de nosotras perderás" – dijo la pelirroja segura – "Además, Ranma no quiere saber nada de ti"

"¡¡¿Y tu que sabes?!!"

"¿Acaso tu misma no viste la foto? Él eligió y no fuiste tu" – Akane se sonrojó ante las palabras de su prometido, ahora en forma de una preciosa y pequeña pelirroja.

Kodachi mas que decir, estaba llena de furia, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos.

"Vamos Kodachi, yo creo que puedes encontrar alguien que te pueda amar, y corresponderte, solo ten paciencia" – Akane intentaba ser razonable y ayudar a la desdichada chica, ella misma se había sentido no correspondida tantas veces, no le deseaba eso a nadie. Akane le tiende la mano a Kodachi para ayudarla a levantar – "Te fe" – Kodachi miro a su reciente rival con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, acepto la mano, se levantó y de un salto estaba sobre la cerca, riendo con su estruendosa voz de siempre.

"jojojo, claro, soy la Rosa Negra del Liceo Femenino San Hebereke, ningún hombre se resiste a mi, jojojo, si Ranma tiene mal gusto, un hombre mejor para mi estará esperando, jojojo, adiós Akane Tendo"

Akane aun con los nervios crispados por el supuesto mal gusto de su prometido encaminó su dirección al dojo, ya era bastante tarde para las clases.

"Akane, Akane espérame" – gritó la pelirroja que se había quedado mirando por donde se fue Kodachi

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hey hey hey, yo no te hice nada, no me trates así"

"Es tarde, apúrate"

"Oh, genial, no hago nada y sin embargo la ligo" – resopló fastidiada la pelirroja – "ya se le pasará"

Los alumnos estaban bastante aburridos, algunos haciendo un entrenamiento leve, otros simplemente charlando cuando las dos responsables de las clases arribaron al dojo, una con cara de 'que culpa tengo yo' y la otra con cara de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Akane se decidió a iniciar lo que quedaba de clase excusándose de su llegada tarde y comenzó con el calentamiento. Ranma miraba cuando decidió que ella iba a dar la clase en el día de la fecha, Akane tenia los nervios demasiado crispados como para poder encarar la clase como debería, ella no lo iba a aceptar, pero la pelirroja lo sabía.

"Formen filas por favor" – una furiosa mirada se dirigió a la pelirroja y el resto de las miradas fueron de sorpresa ante esta desconocida tomando las riendas de la clase que normalmente daba la sensei Akane – "Creo que se—"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" – Inquirió una furiosa Akane frenando de seco a la pelirroja – "Se suponía que la clase la daba yo, ¿no?"

"¿Usted también es nuestra sensei?"

"¡¡NO!!"

"¡¡SI!!"

Los alumnos miraron confundidos a las dos _sensei_ que habían respondido al mismo tiempo, respuestas opuestas, la pelirroja afirmando, la de cabellos azulados, negando.

"Akane, no me parece momento para pelear" – la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a su prometida y luego al alumnado, como intentando que entienda a que se refería.

"Oh..." – A la muchacha de cabellos cortos se le ocurrió una brillante idea, y mataría varios pájaros de un tiro – "Está bien" – resopló terminando de armar los pensamientos en su mente – "Alumnos, la clase de hoy será de combate" – Akane miró a la pelirroja – "Nosotras comenzaremos"

A la pobre muchacha las rodillas se le hicieron gelatina ¿pelear con Akane?

"Ranma, en guardia" – los alumnos se corrieron hacia las paredes del dojo, dejando un gran hueco en el centro, Akane se había dispuesto en guardia y Ranma la miraba aterrado. Hasta ahora había podido entrenarla sin tener que golpearle, pero lo había acorralado ¡Y en frente de todo el alumnado! Ranma estaba literalmente perdido. No podía evadir el _desafió_, Akane ya estaba enojada como encima para dejarla en ridículo peleando con el aire.

"Está bien, solo entrenamiento, ¿cierto?"

"Punto pierde" – fue la única respuesta de la chica de cabello oscuro y corto

Los alumnos perdieron el aire cuando a una velocidad realmente asombrosa su sensei Akane había avanzado en dirección a una extraña pelirroja que ellos no conocían, se parecía a su sensei Ranma pero no estaban seguros, capaz era solo un pariente lejano de el, igual en ese momento no importaba, la pelea que se estaba desarrollando era mas interesante. Ranma logro evitar la primer arremetida de Akane que pronto se había esforzado por propinarle un puño que otra vez la escurridiza pelirroja evito triunfalmente, aunque esto no dio por vencida a la muchacha de cabello corto, ambas estaban aun en el centro del dojo ante los asombrados ojos de los alumnos, el silencio y la tensión del ambiente era fácilmente cortante con algún elemento filoso. Akane siguió buscando algún punto en la defensa de su prometido que lo hiciera flaquear o caer, tenia que encontrar un hueco para derribarlo, intentar hacerlo frontalmente atacando no había dado resultados, como ella esperaba.

Ranma por su lado solo se había limitado a esquivar, aun no había atacado, estaba esperando el momento propicio, un pequeño desliz de Akane para sin mucho esfuerzo y habilidad darle el pequeño golpe de gracia sin lastimarla, era todo el objetivo.

Akane observó y se concentro, había pasado bastante tiempo siendo entrenada por Ranma, ahora las cosas se las tomaba con mas calma, pronto, su aura estaba alrededor de ella, envolviéndola como una gran manta de seda, de color azulado, su prometido se percató y la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que Akane estuviera tomándose esta practica realmente en serio.

Una joven de hermosos ojos castaños y sedoso cabello largo se encaminaba por la ciudad con un libro en la mano, su rostro, adornado por una preciosa sonrisa, amable y llena de amor, pensando en el lugar donde tenía que acudir a regresar su libro prestado, era casi una manía para ella, una única y pequeña manía.

Cerca de donde esta preciosa señorita caminaba, el encuentro que dejamos hace unos instantes tiene que seguir curso, así que vamos a centrarnos en nuestros protagonistas nuevamente.

La menor hermana de las Tendo teniendo una _practica_ con su prometido, ahora una hermosa pelirroja, un aura rodeando a cada una, la de Akane, azul y brillante, la otra, un aura roja resplandeciente que cubría el cuerpo de Ranma. Aun no había llegado a esa parte en el entrenamiento de Akane, así que esto lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta, su mirada llena de orgullo no era al muy fácil de ocultar. Akane era una gran aprendiz, una gran profesora y se esforzaba al máximo por hacerlo bien, ahí estaba su prueba.

Akane, concentrada, cerró los ojos y dejó que su instinto la guiara, los golpes fueron mas certeros y las patadas con mas énfasis y mejor ejecutadas que antes, ella estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que su, ahora oponente, le había enseñado durante estos meses, vaya que había valido la pena. Ranma por su lado seguía esquivando las cosas, ahora con una gran dificultad, su cuerpo de chica era más pequeño y escurridizo y eso le había salvado el pellejo, Akane concentrada era para dar miedo. Tenia que pensar pronto alguna estrategia para ganar, no quería perder, pero, Akane tampoco.

Ambas contrincantes estaban enredadas en una interesante pelea, el aura de ambas las acompañaba, mezclándose por partes, una de ellas se limitaba a atacar y la otra a defender, los alumnos estaban asombrados por el poder desplegado y la sincronía de los movimientos de sus sensei. Era realmente impresionante, ambas aun con los ojos cerrados no habían errado.

"Me parece que esto queda en un empate" – se escucho la voz en el dojo y todos los alumnos giraron hacia donde esta provenía, las combatientes solo giraron hacia atrás para establecer su defensa nuevamente y al cabo de unos instantes, abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron y luego al mismo tiempo los dirigieron a la persona que había emitido las palabras – "¿no les parece que ya fue suficiente demostración?"

"Creo te tienes razón" – la pelirroja habló primero – "Dejemos esto en un empate, ¿te parece bien?"

"Si" – Akane le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento – "Pero la próxima vez pelea en serio" – había dicho eso en un susurro dirigido expresamente a la pelirroja, la sonrisa de su rostro se borro en cuanto lo dijo y se dirigió al asombrado publico – "Formen parejas, es su turno, uno en defensa, otro en ataque y luego cambian, comiencen"

Nabiki les alcanzó una toalla a su futuro cuñado y a su hermana. No había querido frenar la interesante pelea, ya que mientras mas se extendiera más fotos podría sacar y las ganancias aumentarían, pero tenia cosas mejor que hacer en ese momento con las dos luchadoras.

"Creo que los ingresos del dojo van bien, ¿no les parece?" – Una Akane algo agitada miró a su hermana con algo de sospecha

"Yo creo que si, son muy dedicados, creo que solo han quedado los mejores" – La pelirroja estaba controlando los distintos combates y corrigiendo a los alumnos para que pudieran hacer las cosas bien así que no estaba presente en esa conversación de hermanas

"Si, las ganancias son estables, fue buena idea que ustedes se encargaran" – Akane se sonrojo levemente, aunque no paso desapercibido para Nabiki – "Me parece que las cosas han mejorado con Ranma ¿no, hermanita?" – definitivamente la cara de Nabiki era _negocio, negocio, negocio_

"Eh… si, digamos que si" – Akane era un simple y sencillito manojo de nervios

"Tienen ingresos, ahora papa no tiene porque preocuparse, están ambos estudiando y tomando responsabilidades…" – la cara de Akane se tiño nuevamente de un leve color rojo y Nabiki continuo – "creo que pronto mi hermanita será desposada" – Akane estalló en color rojo

"¡¡PERO NABIKI!! ¡¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO!!"

"Esto" – y puso a la vista de Akane la misma foto que tenia Kodachi hace un rato atrás, parecen que las noticias vuelan y su hermana era experta en saber todo lo que ocurría. Akane se detuvo en seco. Ranma miró hacia donde estaban ellas sentadas intentando saber porque se había puesto de esa manera Akane, sin encontrarlo, pronto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Cuánto?" – Al cabo de unos instantes Akane había pensado y había tomado las cosas con calma, era una pregunta que iba a hacer que su bolsillo se resintiera por mucho, mucho tiempo… aunque los costos iban a estar repartidos, OBVIO.

"Oh, hermanita querida, me parece que mas que precio prefiero explicaciones de lo que está ocurriendo" – Nabiki pensaba que de esta manera iba a tener ganancias por mas tiempo que solo sacando esa foto de circulación, Akane por su lado estaba encerrada.

"Cuando terminemos las clases, luego de cenar, explicaremos"- Akane remarco especialmente la palabra en plural, a Ranma le agarró un escalofrío vaya a saber porque – "lo que tu creas necesario, pero… ¿podrías guardar el secreto por favor y hacer que esa foto salga de circulación?"

"Según las explicaciones que reciba querida hermanita" – se levantó de su lugar y dejó a una Akane temblando ante lo que tendría que explicar, había durado demasiado tiempo en secreto, Akane empezó a creer que mas de la cuenta. Ranma se acercó a ella y la observó, intentando descifrar que pasaba en ese momento con su prometida, paso su mano por delante haciendo alguna seña pero nada, ella estaba en shock. Los alumnos ya habían concluido los combates y se retiraron de a poco del dojo haciendo reverencias a su nueva sensei y a una tiesa Akane. Ranma, viendo que nada podía hacer salió también del lugar en busca de un poco de agua caliente y cuando regresó ahí seguía ella con la mirada perdida.

"Akane" – se sentó en frente de ella intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha – "Akane" – volvió a insistir levantando un tono su voz, viendo que no había respuesta, pensó otra cosa que si despertaría a Akane. Ranma se acomodó y puso dos dedos sobre el hombro de Akane y con la otra mano toco su cintura y la situó sobre el (NdA: Recuerdan en el manga Tomo 3 – Labios Perplejos, cuando Sanzenin había besado a Ranma Chica y Akane se estaba burlando de el en el dojo). Akane pareció despertar, pero Ranma continuó con el plan que tenia en mente y la besó. Ella al principio no respondía pero al darse cuenta correspondió.

"¡¡RANMA SAOTOME!!" – Ambos chicos se separaron en ese instante y miraron al dueño de la voz – "COMO TE ATREVES" – Ryoga estaba furioso – "SUELTALA AHORA MISMO" – Ranma dejo suavemente a Akane a un lado y se paró enfrentando a Ryoga.

"Déjame explicarte"

"¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE??"

Ranma miró confundido, él no había hecho nada raro.

"La bese"

"ESO YA LO VI TARADO"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema, P-Chan?" – Ryoga se enfureció aun mas, y Akane miro confundida a los dos hombres, buscando donde estaba su cerdito mascota.

"Akane-san" – Ryoga bajó un poco el tono de voz y se dirigió a la muchacha que aun estaba sentada en el dojo, algo sonrojada por como habían sido descubiertos con su prometido – "¿te encuentras bien? Dime, ¿Qué te ha hecho este hermafrodita?"

"Nada" – respondió Akane con simplicidad, sin comprender el arranque de furia de Ryoga y aun buscando a P-Chan con la mirada – "Yo me encuentro perfectamente, ¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje Ryoga-kun?"

Ranma se acercó y le tendió la mano a Akane, ella se puso de pie y seguidamente Ranma la tomo posesivamente de la cintura estrechándola contra el haciendo que Akane se sonroje ante su muestra de cariño y Ryoga explote de ira, lanzándole un golpe directo al pecho de Ranma, quien, tomando a Akane en brazos lo esquivó tranquilamente.

"Esto no te lo pienso perdonar, Ranma" – Ryoga cada vez estaba mas furioso y comenzó a atacar a Ranma quien lo esquivaba fácilmente incluso llevando a Akane con el, solo consiguiendo que Ryoga se enfade más y más. En eso Ranma lo esquiva y el puño de Ryoga va a dar contra una de las paredes del dojo.

"Ryoga, ¿Por qué mejor no te sentás y te explicamos en vez de estar haciendo esto?" – Ranma intentaba ser precavido, sabia bien lo que su amigo sentía por Akane, pero eso no era excusa.

"Yo no quiero hablar con un traidor como vos" – Ryoga estaba realmente fuera de si, y no se dio cuenta por intentar pegarle a Ranma termino tirando un balde de agua fría, que había por si se incendiaba el dojo (NdA: y porque siempre aparece uno en el momento y lugar menos pensado) y este por la fuerza del golpe se balanceó sobre su cabeza cayéndole entero. Ranma se quedó seco, tanto tiempo escondiéndole a Akane el secreto de Ryoga y ahora…

Algo comenzó a sacudirse debajo del balde, la ropa del eterno chico perdido estaba tirada y _algo_ se estaba moviendo debajo del balde.

Akane, sorprendida que el agua fría hubiera hecho algo en Ryoga, tironea un poco la camisa de Ranma y el la baja automáticamente, estaba casi en estado de shock por lo que se les venia encima, tanto a él por no hablar como a Ryoga por ocultarlo. Akane camino con paso tembloroso hasta donde estaba el balde y miro a Ranma como buscando una explicación, los ojos del chico estaban perdidos, mucha respuesta no obtuvo, tomando coraje y sintiendo su corazón oprimirse en un miedo inexplicable que sentía, Akane tomo el balde con ambas manos.

"Fue una promesa, no fue mi intención mentirte, te entenderé" – Las palabras de Ranma llegaron a sus oídos y ella no las comprendió totalmente, sus dudas se iban a disipar cuando levantara el balde. Tomando un último suspiro lo levanto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la sorpresa invadió sus pupilas, pronto comprendió las palabras de Ranma que estaba un par de pasos tras de ella.

"P-Chan" – las palabras salieron incrédulas de sus labios, temerosas. Ryoga, ahora hecho un cerdito negro miraba quieto las reacciones de su _dueña_ temiendo seriamente por su vida. Ranma se acercó lentamente a su prometida y solo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos en señal de apoyo.

"Tu… tu… lo… ¿Tu, lo sabias, verdad?" – Ranma solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

"Prometí guardar el secreto"

"¿Podrías ir por agua caliente? Creo que debo hablar esto con Ryoga"

"¿Estas segura?" – Akane asintió débilmente y Ranma soltó su abrazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de lo que su prometida le había pedido. Una vez que lo obtuvo volvió al dojo, era raro que Akane hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, no había habido gritos, ni golpes, ni vuelos por la ciudad, ni siquiera ira o furia, realmente raro, era obvio que la muchacha aun no había entendido el total de la situación o algo se traía entre manos. Entro al dojo y roció agua caliente sobre el cerdo negro, Akane volteó esperando que se pusiera la ropa y luego había tres personas en el centro, había demasiadas cosas por discutir.

Notas de Autora: jeje si lo voy a dejar acá... un poco de lío con los personajes, ¿Akane perdonará a Ryoga? ¿y a Ranma? ¿la personita algo maniática que hay dando vuelta? Se dieron cuenta quien es… es fácil… ¿La charlita con Nabiki que dejo a Akane sin habla? Uhuhuhuh.

Les cuento que me costo bastante escribir este capitulo, no sabia bien para donde llevarlo. Tengo una idea general del fic pero la mayoría de las cosas se me ocurren. Digamos que me planteo varios objetivos y de ahí como llego, misterio. Espero que les vaya gustando… dejen comentarios…


	7. Clase 6: Relaciones

- "¿Estas segura?" – Akane asintió débilmente y Ranma soltó su abrazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de lo que su prometida le había pedido. Una vez que lo obtuvo volvió al dojo, era raro que Akane hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, no había habido gritos, ni golpes, ni vuelos por la ciudad, ni siquiera ira o furia, realmente raro, era obvio que la muchacha aun no había entendido el total de la situación o algo se traía entre manos. Entro al dojo y roció agua caliente sobre el cerdo negro, Akane volteó esperando que se pusiera la ropa y luego había tres personas en el centro, había demasiadas cosas por discutir.

**Clase 6: Relaciones**

- "Aquí tiene el libro que me prestó Dr. Tofu" – un hombre alto de pelo castaño agarrado a una pequeña cola por su espalda y lentes empañados abría la puerta del consultorio para encontrarse a una bella dama de unos 21 años de edad, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y un libro en sus manos, él reconocería su voz incluso a kilómetros, no le costó reconocerla tras la puerta de su propia oficina – "Le traje esto en agradecimiento" – Kasumi Tendo le extendió al quiropráctico un plato con galletas.

- "Mu...mu…muchas…. gra…gra…cias… gracias, Kasumi" – Cosas que nunca cambian… al menos al paso de un poco de tiempo el pobre doctor podía emitir algunas palabras sin caminar por las paredes, aunque siempre que estos encuentros ocurrían terminaba dando un paseo con su esqueleto por toda la ciudad. Ciertamente, cosas nunca cambian, pero al menos un poco mejoran.

- "Creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que explicarme" – Akane estaba conteniendo a duras penas una furia de niveles catastróficos, las palabras las decía con aparente calma, nada mas contrario a lo que sentía en ese momento.

- "Akane-san, discúlpame por favor"

- "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – la voz se la notaba fría, helada, cortante…

- "yo… yo… pensé…yo… no… sabía… como… como… decirte…" – el nerviosismo del chico perdido era notorio, su mirada clavada en el piso incapaz de levantarla.

- "No lo hizo con malas intenciones, solo se sucedieron así las cosas" – intervino Ranma

- "¿No era mas fácil decirme la verdad en un principio?" – la ira de Akane ya se estaba notando en su tono de voz

- "Yo intente, pero... no podía, di mi palabra de honor" – Ranma también bajo la mirada y se sintió avergonzado, iban tan bien las cosas, no podía durar tanto, Kodachi y ahora esto…

- "¡Podías habérmelo dicho Ranma!"

- "¡Lo intenté! ¡Te dije un montón de indirectas y tu ni te enterabas!" – Akane quedó en seco, finalmente entendió porque Ranma hace un tiempo había entrado a la habitación en busca de _Ryoga_, y ella estaba durmiendo con el cerdito, las veces que Ranma había llamado P-Chan a Ryoga y ella se pensaba que era solo una manera de molestarlo, los celos de Ranma la vez que _beso_ a P-Chan en el morro, ahora entendía todo, verdaderamente su prometido había querido decirle sin faltar a su palabra con Ryoga.

- "Akane-san, lamento esto"

- "Ryoga, solo necesito tiempo, no me es fácil, solo… dame tiempo"

- "Yo… yo… me iré a un largo viaje de entrenamiento" – Ryoga se puso de pie – "espero que alguna vez volvamos a vernos, cuídate Akane-san" – lentamente fue camino hacia la puerta del Dojo y se volteó por ultima vez – "en serio, discúlpame. Ranma, cuídala" –

Ryoga abandonó el dojo, lágrimas de angustia brotaban por sus ojos, hubiera esperado un golpe, salir volando como hacia Ranma cada vez que ella se enfadaba, pero no esta actitud calmada, comenzó a correr sin tener rumbo hasta que la señora que siempre moja la vereda lo dejó empapado junto con sus ropas y su mochila, en el medio de Nerima.

- "Akane…" – Ranma vio a su amigo/enemigo irse y aun quedaba su prometida, ella realmente estaba dolida para haberle contestado así a Ryoga – "Akane, ¿estas bien?" – Ella solo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando fuertemente, pobre chico quedo pasmado ante esta reacción pero entendió que ella debería querer desahogarse y la estrechó en sus brazos consolándola hasta que se calmase.

Ya pasada la cena, Akane aun estaba un poco mas callada que lo habitual y Ranma se limitaba a no molestarla como solía hacerlo para mantener las _apariencias_, hoy no estaba dispuesto a jugar. Nabiki observó la actitud sospechosa a su entorno y terminó juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, sumado a un Ryoga llorando, un balde de agua caído en el dojo, todo pareció unirse hábilmente en la mente de la maquinadora oficial de Nerima. La menor de las hermanas, aun con su tazón de arroz intacto se levantó excusándose de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa la siguieron con la mirada y cuando ella se perdió de la vista de todos…

- "Ranma, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña?" – Soun fue el primero en hablar

- "¿Otra vez estuvieron peleando, hijo?" – Nodoka también aportó

- "Tendrías que subir y disculparte con ella Ranma, seguro que esta vez se te fue la mano con los insultos" – La vena de Ranma iba en aumento, una vez en su vida, el no tenia la culpa de nada, o al menos no toda.

- "Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, está vez no fui yo" – dijo con aire triunfal y un poco de dolor en la voz que paso desapercibido para la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa, quienes miraban al único hijo de Genma Saotome con caras de sorpresa – "Fue Ryoga, Akane vio que era P-Chan" – Ranma se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose al cuarto de su prometida dejando a la familia Tendo y a su propia familia con las bocas cerradas y sin ganas de molestar por un buen rato. Una de estas personas solo confirmó sus sospechas y esperó para realizar lo que había acordado en la tarde.

- "¿Puedo pasar?" – Ranma después de haber tocado la puerta donde un simpático patito colgaba con el nombre de Akane había preguntado con un leve tono de preocupación

- "Pasa" – fue la única respuesta que recibió del interior de la habitación, él entro y luego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida. – "En unos momentos tendría que subir Nabiki" – la cara de Ranma se congeló – "ella… ella tenia una foto de nosotros…" – los ojos de Ranma empezaron a perder perspectiva – "el otro día, cuando estábamos en el tejado" – Ranma comenzó a contar cuantos ahorros tenía en su inexistente cuenta bancaria – "la misma que tenía Kodachi, Nabiki me prometió sacarla de circulación y no decir nada" – Ranma ya estaba pensando en hipotecar los pocos bienes materiales que tenia – "si le explicábamos todo"

- "¿Explicar?" – Ranma por un momento dejo de hacer cuentas mentales de negocios rentables

- "Dijo que prefería eso a ponerle precio"

- "¿Tu hermana prefiere explicaciones en vez de sacarnos nuestros ahorros de por vida?" – Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

- "Si" – Akane seguía con la mirada perdida, hoy no había sido un buen día para ella y todo podía seguir empeorando, aun faltaban un par de horas para que el día acabara. En eso alguien golpea la habitación y seguidamente entra con total confianza, Nabiki.

- "Bueno, cuñadito" – mira a Ranma en forma realmente maliciosa –"Veo que por fin te decides"

Ranma como pocas veces en su vida estaba callado y sin ánimos de emitir una sola palabra, había sido un día complicado para ellos dos, y Nabiki exigiendo explicaciones no era para animar absolutamente nada.

– "Bien… pondré fuera de circulación la hermosa escena" – su sonrisa se extendió – "obviamente que el porcentaje del Dojo se va a incrementar hasta que quieran seguir jugando" – miro a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado, dejando de lado la palabra negocios – "y tu Ranma" – el aludido dio un respingo – "mejor que te comportes y sepas como tratar a una Tendo" – sin mas metió la mano en su bolsillo y le entrego dos papeles a Ranma, Akane miraba, al igual que su prometido, tampoco entendía nada – "muestra de mi silencio, luego arreglaremos los porcentajes, no necesito explicaciones, las imágenes valen mas que mil palabras" – sin mas que una sonrisa en su rostro, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hermana dejando a dos jóvenes perplejos. Ranma recuperando un poco su cordura mira los papeles que le dejo Nabiki.

- "Son dos entradas de cine para mañana Akane"- le indica Ranma luego de leer el contenido de los papelitos

- "¿Por qué nos habrá dado esto?"

- "No lo se"- _'Aunque supongo que es para animarte a ti, después de lo de hoy a la tarde…'_ Pensó Ranma en ese momento – "mañana iremos, deberíamos agradecerle, tu querías ver esta película, ¿cierto?"

Akane olvidándose un poco el mal trago de la tarde, esboza una pequeña sonrisa –"Si"

'_El plan de Nabiki por animarla funciono, le debo una' _Ranma a pesar de no comprender el porque de las acciones de su futura cuñada, sabia que había hecho algo muy importante para animar a Akane luego de la horrenda tarde que habían pasado. Sabia que le había afectado mucho saber que su mascota no era otro que Ryoga y no haberse desahogado de ninguna manera era peligroso, aunque no aseguraba la vida de Ryoga la próxima vez que se encuentren.

Y hablando de Roma, un cerdito negro daba vueltas por Nerima, obviamente no tenia ni idea donde estaba parado, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de la ciudad que ahora, tanto mal le hacia. Una hermosa joven de largo pelo castaño estaba limpiando la entrada de un local y lo ve. Tan perdido y confundido se veía el pequeñín. Lo llamó, pero el cerdito ni se entero, se acerco cautelosamente al animalito y suavemente lo tomo._ 'Me parece haberlo visto antes' _Lo acurrucó en su pecho y el cerdito pareció despertar...

–"Tranquilo"- dice ella con una suave voz – "No te haré daño, ¿eres la mascota de Akane, no?" – el cerdito frenó todo su ímpetu por querer escapar y bajo su pequeña cabeza – "Mas tarde te llevaré con ella, no puedo dejar el local ahora, así que se buen chico y te quedas aquí un rato" – el cerdito quiso volver a escapar, pero la puerta del local estaba cerrada, y ya habían pasado detrás del mostrador donde Ukyo lo depositó en el piso para que pudiera andar – "¿Tienes hambre?" – el cerdito se limitó a quedarse sentado, esperando la oportunidad para irse muy muy lejos de ahí.

Realmente estaba destrozado – "¿te sientes mal? Estas todo mojado, déjame que te bañe" – Otra vez el cerdo intentando escapar, corriendo para todos lados sin ir a ningún lado, era obvio, estaba perdido. Así que su salvadora se dispuso a preparar un recipiente con agua caliente y algo de jabón para poder bañar al cerdito, _'¿Qué diría Akane si se lo doy todo mojado?'_, teniendo todo ya preparado se dispuso a tomar al actor principal de esta acción que seguía corriendo sin rumbo. Lo tomó del pañuelo en su cuello y lo depositó en la improvisada bañera. Por suerte había vapor cubriendo el lugar…

Akane aun con la mirada perdida no se decidía a salir de su ensueño, recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con su mascota y que ahora le parecían tan solo una mentira, un engaño… Ranma que aun seguía con las entradas de cine en la mano no estaba seguro que hacer por su prometida, nunca supo bien como enfrentar este tipo de cosas y realmente lo ponían nervioso, y conociéndose, terminaría diciendo algo que hiera aun mas a la pobre Akane, su gran bocota metiendo la pata nuevamente no iba a ser de gran ayuda en un momento como este. Ella, lentamente, desde su posición en el escritorio, gira su mirada, triste, sin el brillo de siempre…

- "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

- "Se lo prometí" – Su voz expresaba un profundo dolor por haberle mentido a ella – "es mi culpa que haya caído a los estanques de Jusenkyo, nunca tuvo malas intenciones contigo"

- "Me mintieron… me mintieron" – lágrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas – "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si me mientes de esta manera?"

El corazón de Ranma se partió al ver a su prometida totalmente destruida, realmente hubiera preferido salir volando por toda Nerima a ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas…

- "Déjame sola"

- "No" – Ranma se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, ella lentamente levantó la vista, sus siempre brillantes ojos marrones estaban apagados por completo

- "Por favor" – palabras sin animo ni expresión alguna salían de sus labios, él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, realmente no entendía, su cabeza perdió su peso y cayó, derrotado, lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo, y lentamente lo giró...

- "Si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme, sabes que siempre estoy para ti" – Sin mas salió de la habitación, Nabiki que estaba atenta a los sonidos de la habitación de su hermana, abrió una pequeña porción de la puerta y observó como su futuro cuñado salía con la cabeza gacha de la habitación de su hermana apuntando a su propio dormitorio. Pronto un llanto contenido e intentando contenerse salía de la habitación de la menor de las hermanas, probablemente totalmente deshecha.

'_Yo lo entiendo… no lo culpo… pero… pero… porque… porque no me di cuenta antes… todos se estaban riendo a mis espaldas… mi padre… seguramente lo sabia… mis hermanas… el tío Genma… Nodoka… porque tuvieron que pasar las cosas de esta manera… Ranma… porque me ocultaste una cosa así… Ryoga… yo te considere siempre mi amigo, pensé que ayudabas a Ranma para poder curar su maldición y sin embargo siempre intentaste curar la tuya, te aprovechaste y la usaste, no se si voy a poder perdonarlos, mi propio prometido y alguien a quien consideraba mi amigo, me mintieron en mi cara'_

El sonido ceso algunas horas después, cayó dormida en su cama, aun vestida y con los ojos colorados, tal vez, ni cuenta se había dado que era tarde y el cansancio la venció... ya no había lágrimas por derramar…

Una semana después…

- "¡Familia! A desayunar"

Una dormida Nabiki bajó las escaleras, era sábado, no había mucho por lo que preocuparse, no había universidad y tenia todo listo. Pronto Genma y Soun estaban también sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras Nodoka y Kasumi servían el desayuno como era de costumbre. Ranma bajaba las escaleras lentamente, pareciera que se moviera con hilos como si fuera una marioneta, era un completo autómata. Minutos mas tarde una muy seria Akane bajaba las escaleras, las heridas tan profundas tardan tiempo en cicatrizar, desde aquel fatidico día no había emitido palabra y solo realizaba las funciones necesarias de su vida, no hablaba con la familia, solo se limitaba a estudiar e impartir las clases en el dojo, su entrenamiento se había estancado desde entonces, ya no se balanceaba en la cerca camino a la universidad y si podía evitaba todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, lo hacia. Así ya había pasado una semana… Terminó sus alimentos y sin mas expresión en su rostro se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando se perdió de vista, todos respiraron aliviados, cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, estaba en su derecho de estar así, Ranma siguió con la mirada perdida donde había estado Akane, realmente no soportaba mas la situación y pensar que casi había arreglado todo cuando se volvió a desmoronar…

Flashback

El día después de que la verdad sobre Ryoga fuera descubierta por la menor de las Tendo...

Dos jóvenes estaban en la puerta del cine con sus entradas en la mano. Película: El hilo rojo del destino. Él llevaba del hombro a la muchacha, había comprado un paquete de pochoclos y disfrutaron de la película, hasta ese momento todo iba relativamente bien, no había mucho dialogo pero al menos estaban haciendo algo juntos, ambos suponían que de esta manera la cicatriz se sanaría mas pronto, pero… al salir del cine decidieron pasar a saludar a Ukyo, y porque no… también cenar algo, fue en ese preciso momento en que las cosas se vinieron abajo estrepitosamente. Al abrir las puertas del local se encontraron con Ukyo preparando los exquisitos okonomiyaki y… Ryoga sirviendo en una de las mesas.

Akane se frenó en seco, después del día ayer lo que menos quería era ver a Ryoga y mucho menos así tan tranquilo y sin mucho signo de arrepentimiento. Ranma se quedó inmóvil contemplando la escena y poco se percató que Akane salía corriendo del lugar huyendo despavorida en dirección a algún lado lejos de ahí, y él sin poder reaccionar a tiempo.

- "¿Qué haces acá, Ryoga?"

- "Yo le dije que se quedara… no tenía a donde ir y estaba…"

- "No te pregunté a vos U-chan, quiero que me conteste el cerdo, dijo que se iría lejos, Akane no necesitaba verlo y mucho menos encontrarte tan tranquilo aquí" – Ryoga estaba a punto de contestar pero Ukyo lo interrumpió

- "Yo le dije que se quedara" – la chica de las espátulas estaba firme frente a su antiguo prometido y amigo de la infancia – "Yo también me enteré de cómo sucedieron las cosas ayer, se que no fue agradable, pero no lo podía dejar ir en el estado que se encontraba" – Ryoga intento decir algo pero un gesto de la chica de pelo castaño lo detuvo..

- "Se que no estuvo bien que engañara a Akane de esa manera, yo no lo perdonaría" – el eterno chico perdido bajó la mirada, dolido con lo que Ukyo estaba diciendo – "pero ambos son mis amigos" – El rostro de la chica se dulcificó un poco – "Creo que Akane necesita tiempo para entender y perdonar, y él…" – miro asesinamente al chico de la bandana – "necesita recapacitar todo el daño que hizo, así que se quedará aquí hasta que entienda, es fácil huir de los problemas, esta vez se va a quedar cerca para enfrentarlos"

- "U-chan, te entiendo, tienes razón" – Ranma hizo una mirada cómplice con su amiga de la infancia comprendiendo a lo que se refería, si Ryoga vagaba como solía hacer lo único que lograría sería olvidarse del problema y no recapacitar realmente como tenia que hacer – "Voy en busca de Akane, tu encárgate del cerdo" – Una mirada helada se dirigió a Ryoga y dio media vuelta para salir en busca de su prometida.

Saltó por cada tejado de la ciudad gritando su nombre sin resultado alguno, realmente Akane parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, cansado y vencido decidió ver si había vuelto al dojo.

- "Ya llegue" – dijo con voz apagada y Kasumi salió a recibirlo

- "Bienvenido, llegas un poco tarde, ¿Akane no estaba contigo?"

- "¿No llegó aun?" – Una sensación de angustia se empezó a apoderar del chico

- "Pensamos que estaban los dos en el cine"

- "Hubo un pequeño incidente" – sin mas explicaciones salió para el patio, aun quedaba un lugar por revisar en la casa antes de volver a salir a buscar por la ciudad. En menos de un segundo estaba en el tejado y ahí la vio… sentada con las rodillas en el pecho y abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza en medio de sus piernas. Lentamente se fue acercando a su lado, toda la angustia se disipó al verla bien y que nada le había pasado. Ya se encontraba a solo un paso de ella…

- "Vete" – fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de su prometida

- "Quiero estar a tu lado, Akane"

- "Vete" – volvió a repetir con la voz apagada

- "No sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, realmente no tenia idea que él se encontraba ahí"

- "Déjame sola, vete" – sin mas explicaciones se levanto rápidamente, abrió la ventana de su habitación y se metió, cerró el seguro de la ventana y luego corrió las cortinas, nada mas cambió en el dormitorio de la menor de las hermanas Tendo hasta la mañana siguiente donde Kasumi llamó a desayunar…

Fin del Flashback

Ya estaba ocultandose el sol en ese frío sábado, parecía que el clima acompañaba los sentimientos de la joven de cabellos azulados, el viento golpeaba en su cara y jugaba con su pelo. Los rayos anaranjados se colaban por todo el parque en donde ella se encontraba, después de estar todo el día estudiando había salido a caminar un rato, realmente necesitaba despejarse y sin querer había terminado en el parque. Caminando lentamente, como llevada por la brisa se sentó en uno de los columpios que había en el lugar, los pocos niños que quedaban ya se dirigían a sus casas, el anochecer estaba próximo. Comenzó a balancearse, quizás así se olvidaría de todos sus problemas.

El cielo aun estaba cubierto de aquellos rayos naranjas que anteceden al inminente anochecer cuando un muchacho de hermosos ojos azules y el pelo tomado en una trenza entra en el parque, perdido en sus propios pensamientos habia dejado que sus piernas dirigiesen la caminata, realmente estaba distraído pensando en los hechos de la ultima semana, él, el invencible Ranma Saotome estaba decaído y triste, quien lo hubiera pensado… era cierto, algo le faltaba a su vida desde la ultima semana y eso lo tenia totalmente deprimido… Sin saberlo y sin buscarlo terminó frente a los columpios donde una muchacha de pelo azul se balanceaba con sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Ella, levantó lentamente la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, el se adelantó un par de pasos hasta estar frente a ella…

Akane solo lo siguió con la mirada y Ranma se acomodó hasta estar a la altura de su prometida…

**Notas de la autora:** . si me tarde en escribir, es que me enrede yo sola y no una sola vez, sino un par de veces…

Algunos se preguntaran porque Ryoga no esta en el hospital todo vendado, pienso que a esta altura la reacción podría ser otra, tanto Akane como Ranma los propongo un poco mas maduros de lo de la serie, sino, jamás podrían entablar las conversaciones de esa manera, creo que en algún momento tenían que crecer y su propia relación los ha ayudado mucho. No dejan de ser ellos mismos, solo que las cosas se las toman de otra manera. No descarto que en un futuro próximo tanto Ryoga como capaz Ranma terminen una temporada en el hospital, pero bue, hoy al menos quedó así. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Espero que el siguiente no me demore tanto… jejeje…

Terminado: 09/03/07 Hora: 1.15am


	8. Clase 7: Guerra de Egos

El cielo aun estaba cubierto de aquellos rayos naranjas que anteceden al inminente anochecer cuando un muchacho de hermosos ojos azules y el pelo tomado en una trenza entra en el parque, perdido en sus propios pensamientos dejo que sus piernas dirigiesen

Empezado: 25/03/07 Hora: 11:58pm

El cielo aun estaba cubierto de aquellos rayos naranjas que anteceden al inminente anochecer cuando un muchacho de hermosos ojos azules y el pelo tomado en una trenza entra en el parque, perdido en sus propios pensamientos dejo que sus piernas dirigiesen la caminata, realmente estaba distraído pensando en los hechos de la ultima semana, él, el invencible Ranma Saotome estaba decaído y triste, quien lo hubiera pensado… era cierto, algo le faltaba a su vida desde la ultima semana y eso lo tenia totalmente deprimido… Sin saberlo y sin quererlo terminó frente a los columpios donde una muchacha de pelo azul se balanceaba con sus ojos marrones perdidos en el horizonte. Ella, levantó lentamente la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, el se adelantó un par de pasos hasta estar frente a ella…

Akane solo lo siguió con la mirada y Ranma se acomodó hasta estar a la altura de su prometida…

Clase 7: Guerra de Egos

Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no, esta vez no eran de tristeza… lo había extrañado tanto, a pesar de que habían estado separados y estaba enojada por haberle mentido o en realidad por no haberle contado la verdad, aun lo seguía amando, eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Sin pensarlo mucho mas y dejando de lado ese orgullo que siempre la hacia actuar impulsivamente se levantó y sin mucha explicación ni titubeo se colgó en el cuello del chico asfixiándolo un poco en el proceso, pero el también la había extrañado y no había querido interferir mientras estaba enojada ya que su gran bocota siempre ponía las cosas peor, así que esta vez decidió mantenerse al margen, aunque le había costado estar sin ella toda una semana. Después del sacudón del primer instante rápidamente se incorporó y la levantó en vilo, estrechando la cintura contra si para evitar que se alejara, ella cruzo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, con ese simple abrazo, con un simple cruce de miradas de entendimiento todo había quedado entendido, ya había sido suficiente castigo para ambos estar el uno sin el otro. El sol pronto se fue ocultando regalándoles un atardecer lleno de matices rojos, amarillos y anaranjados hasta que pronto la luna emergió en el cielo, ellos aun no se habían percatado que era hora de cenar y si no volvían iban a tener serios problemas con sus padres, ellos realmente no tenían idea que estaban juntos y muy bien.

El regreso al dojo fue en silencio, era como un tácito y mudo acuerdo que en este caso las palabras no eran necesarias.

Cenaron como de costumbre, se notaba al ambiente ya no tan tenso, aunque estaba todo calmado, ningún integrante de la familia se atrevió a preguntar nada por miedo a las reacciones de la menor de la familia, bien conocidas por todos.

"Buen Provecho" – la chica de cabello azulado terminó su cena y se fue a su habitación, se puso la ropa de entrenamiento y salió a entrenar al dojo, al fin y al cabo hace una semana que no entrenaba, las clases en este caso no contaban y ya lo estaba extrañando, sabía que pronto su prometido aparecería para entrenar con ella. Comenzó con un suave calentamiento, un par de golpes al aire, saltos, luego una kata. Realmente extrañaba este tipo de ejercicio, pronto se percata de que alguien la estaba observando, ella no se exalta, sin ni siquiera darse vuelta para ver a su espectador siente su aura cerca suyo y su corazón automáticamente comienza a latir con más fuerza.

Siguiendo la forma que estaba haciendo, poco a poco se va acercando a él y termina incluyéndolo en el entrenamiento, obviamente él la sigue de la misma manera completando la kata juntos. Un cruce de miradas, todo estaba entendido, a la señal ambos se lanzaron en un giro invertido, era una danza sincronizada de patadas, puños, vueltas, exactamente coordinada, una danza al unísono, la suave brisa de la noche los acompañaba y refrescaba, pronto el salto final, un giro en el aire, una vuelta estudiada a la perfección, una caída milimétrica, frente a frente, la danza había llegado a su fin.

Ambos ejecutantes con ojos cerrados, uno delante del otro, él, alto imponente, gotas de sudor caían por sus torneados músculos muestra del intenso esfuerzo realizado, ella, un tanto mas pequeña que él, con el cabello revuelto, el corazón latiéndole a mas no poder y una inmensa alegría que hace mucho no sentía.

"Gracias" – sonríe ella aun sin moverse de su postura – "ha sido un excelente entrenamiento"

Ahora el se siente lleno, feliz, extasiado. Sin pensarlo mucho la toma delicadamente de la cintura como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de cristal. "¿Sabes? Te he extrañado mucho esta semana" – ella pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el teniéndose que poner de puntas de pie para poder llegar, realmente era alto – "extrañaba entrenar contigo"

"¿Solo eso extrañabas?" – ese tono provocativo y malicioso, una mirada que estaba a punto de fulminar al chico de la trenza, el sin embargo, inmutable ante la acción de ella solo se limitó a mover una de sus manos, placidamente apoyadas en la cintura de ella y la llevo hasta los labios de Akane sellándolos. – "shh... sabes bien que no es lo único que extraño de ti" – ella aun con el interrogante instalado en sus ojos café, arquea una ceja, obviamente el comprende, ella no estaba nada satisfecha con su respuesta – "extrañaba también esto" – y gracias a la velocidad del gran Ranma Saotome, la mano que antes estaba sellando los labios de ella cambio de posición para estar en su nuca y así poder besarla cómodamente.

Habían estado tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro que mucho no se preocuparon si estaban siendo observados o no, aunque sabiendo como habían sido los días anteriores en el Dojo Tendo estaban seguros que nadie se atrevería a asomar la nariz cuando la pólvora y el fósforo estaban en el mismo lugar.

Lentamente se separaron, ella bajo la cabeza y se refugió el pecho varonil, se sentía tan bien sentir su calor tan cerca, permanecieron abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, las luces de la casa ya se habían apagado, era tarde y ellos ni se habían enterado del tiempo que habían estado en el dojo "entrenando".

"Sabes…" – el interrumpió el maravilloso silencio – "hay algo que no extrañe esta semana" – otra vez la mirada interrogante de ella hizo al chico continuara, aunque con una sonrisa afectada en su rostro – "Es que esta semana no tuve que probar tu comida"

"RANNNNMMMMAAAA" – oh si, ahí esta el aura encendida al máximo y la furia encontrando una vía de escape, de la nada sale un mazo y se prepara a atacar – "¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!" – Era obvio que cualquier persona con un poco de instinto de supervivencia no se iba quedar quieto, Ranma no era la excepción, aunque con entrenamiento encima, ahora era realmente difícil evitar que lo mandaran a volar – "jajajaja, esto también lo extrañaba" – vean como lo vean, jamás van a dejar de pelearse porque del amor al odio, hay un paso. Por lo menos la noche término tranquila… tan tranquila como puede ser una noche en el Dojo Tendo…

"¡¡Familia!! A desayunar" Una vez mas comenzaba la semana… Nabiki se había levantado temprano para acudir a la universidad, Kasumi y Nodoka servían el desayuno a los distintos integrantes a medida que se levantaban, pronto bajo Akane ya lista para ir rumbo a la universidad, Soun y Genma también estaban desayunando.

"¿Y mi hijo?" – Preguntó preocupada Nodoka – "Akane-chan ¿puedes ir a despertarlo?"

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Que se levante solo, ¡o acaso soy su sirvienta ahora!"

"Akane… es tu prometido, tu deber es ir y despertarlo"

"No es un niño que hay que estar haciéndole todo…"

"Por favor Akane-chan o van a llegar tarde y se va a quedar sin desayunar" – Nodoka era realmente mucho mas conciliadora y convincente que su propio padre, pero ella estaba realmente divertida en hacer toda esa escena, al fin y al cabo le encantaba despertar a Ranma. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de todos, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y subió alegre las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su prometido. Despacio y sin hacer ruido, deslizó la puerta para ver una escena que particularmente le fascinaba, Ranma despatarrado sobre su futón, dormido como un ángel, ni se había percatado que ya lo habían llamado a desayunar varias veces. Akane, tranquila y como si contara con todo el tiempo del mundo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tan sigilosamente como la había abierto, no le convenía que la espiaran mientras realizaba su venganza, así se acerca despacio hacia el ocupante de la habitación, lentamente pasa una de sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su prometido, despacio se logra sentar en su abdomen, si que tenia un sueño pesado, aunque ella estaba siendo en extrema cuidadosa, lentamente posiciona sus manos en los lugares adecuados, una sobre la boca de prometido… la otra… sobre las costillas, sin mas preparaciones se dispone a ejecutar su plan.

"MMMMM… mmmmmmm…!! MMM!!" – Ranma no aguantaba mas, despertarse con un ataque de cosquillas, inmovilizado por su propia prometida era algo que no podía resistir, y encima no sabia como soltarse, demasiado temprano para el… - "MMM.. suel…. Mmmm.. sueltameeee" – al menos había podido decir una palabra, pero estaba retorcido de tantas cosquillas.

"Mi querido Ranma" – ella había frenado momentáneamente su entretenida tarea y había hablado con la mayor dulzura que pudo encontrar en ese momento – "prométeme que no vas a volver a insultar mi comida y te suelto" – la respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza negativamente. Ella lo tomo como que no lo iba a hacer y el… solo estaba intentando soltarse de la mano de su prometida para responder, pero obviamente fue mal interpretado y las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar…

"Así que no pensás hacerlo eh…" – nuevamente la mano se movía haciendo caer lagrimas de los ojos del pobre chico tan injustamente atacado – "Pues hasta que no digas que vas a dejar de insultar mi comida no te suelto, aunque llegue tarde a la universidad"

"mmmmmmmmmm Ak…. Mmmm... Akane….." – Nuevamente la mirada angelical de la muchacha frenando en sus labores

"Si, Ranma, dime…"

"mmmmmmm…."

"¿Quieres que te suelte para poder contestar?"

"mmm… mmm…"

"Recuerda que están todos abajo, si gritas o haces mucho escándalo vamos a tener problemas, así que mantente en silencio, ¿si Ranma?"

"mmm… mmm…"

"Bien… te soltare" – y así lo hizo, saco la mano de la boca y la poso cerca de su cara, por las dudas, Ranma podía ser bastante tramposo – "listo, ya puedes hablar"

"Akane…" – su voz destilaba odio puro – "¿a vos te parece muy correcto estar de esta manera sentada sobre un hombre?"

Pobre chica, se le subieron todos los colores a la cabeza, pese a eso no pensaba ceder, lo tenia acorralado y no pensaba perder su oportunidad…

"Ranma, anoche insultaste mi comida y no te había hecho probar nada, no cambies de tema, promételo"

"Kawaiikune…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada… si yo prometo eso, tu promete que vas a aprender a cocinar"

"Ranma… te recuerdo que no estas en posición de pedir nada"

"Akane, si yo ahora grito la que queda como una pervertida eres tu, agradece que nadie se preocupo y vino a ver que ocurre" – un gruñido se escuchó, pero aun el argumento no era lo suficientemente bueno para que ella cediera

"Tu me obligas a estar así, aparte nadie va a subir, Papa y tío Genma deben estar jugando shogi, Nabiki ya se fue hace un rato y tu mama y Kasumi están con las cosas del desayuno, aparte tenían mucha ropa que colgar, nadie va a venir en tu auxilio" – una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica adornaba el rostro de la muchacha de cabello azulado.

"Entonces, ¿vas a aprender a cocinar así no tengo que insultar mas tu comida?" – Viendo que la chica no contestaba y había bajado un poco la guardia, de un rápido movimiento inmovilizo sus manos y logró ponerse sobre ella, los roles habían cambiando – "si gritas ya sabemos que nadie va a venir en tu auxilio" – ahora era el quien se regocijaba con la situación, los papeles se habían invertido – "Akane-chan… ¿Aprenderás a cocinar?"

"¿¿Akane-chan??"

"¿No te molesta que te llame así, verdad?"

"ehh… no…"

"No querrás quedarte viuda antes de tiempo, realmente lo que cocinas puede matar a cualquiera" – un guiño intentando sonar convincente fue la estrategia de ultimo momento

"Porque si yo vine a conseguir algo me terminas dando vueltas los papeles y termino perdiendo"

"jajajaja porque nadie me puede ganar, ni siquiera tu" – esa risa egocéntrica y fastidiosa se extendió en las facciones del muchacho

"Si… si… ya conozco el discurso, sos el gran Ranma Saotome que nunca ha perdido una batalla en su vida…" – ella estaba visiblemente molesta y aparte en una posición nada confortable. Ranma visto que ya había ganado acerca su cabeza a la de su novia y le roba un beso furtivamente

"Pacto sellado, es una promesa, yo no diré nada de tu comida y tu aprenderás a cocinar" – de un salto se incorporó – "Akane-chan" – dijo con voz dulce y algo picara – "Me tengo que cambiar, ¿quieres quedarte ahí mirando? A mi no me molesta" – La sonrisa era de completa inocencia, sin embargo la otra ocupante de la habitación comprendió a la perfección el mensaje y saltó como si la pincharan de donde se encontraba – "Te espero abajo, ya se nos hizo tarde para la universidad" – y sin mas ni darse la vuelta salió _corriendo_ de la habitación de invitados que ocupaba su prometido con su padre.

Se puede decir que continuamos con una típica mañana en el Dojo Tendo, el artista marcial conocido como Ranma Saotome bajando a trastabilladas las escaleras, comiendo todo el desayuno en tan solo segundos y saliendo corriendo con su tostada aun en la boca intentando a alcanzar a su algo ofuscada prometida que le llevaba varias cuadras de ventaja.

"Eh!! ¿¿No piensas esperarme??" – encima que ella comienza las cosas ella misma se enoja – "_jamás comprenderé a las mujeres y mucho menos a ella"_ – realmente le costaba seguirle el paso a esta faceta de su relación ya no solo basada en insultos y golpes, sino un poco mas en la sinceridad de cada uno y de dejar los orgullos un poco de lado, sabían que no era fácil, pero se amaban y pensaban afrontarlo de una vez por todas, no podían pasar toda su vida evadiendo sus sentimientos que ya resultaban mas que obvios.

"Tu puedes alcanzarme cuando se te plazca" – ella realmente estaba molesta, las cosas no le habían salido como ella quería, ahí radicaba su enojo… ahora debía aprender a cocinar y pensar que era ella quien debía obtener unas disculpas y termino perdiendo aun mas… realmente nadie lograba ganarle a él, pero las cosas aun no terminan, oh no, claro que no… esto recién acaba de comenzar.

Ella ya tenía el plan trazado, esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya, aparte en la universidad corría con una ventaja, su relación no era conocida, y pensaba aprovecharse de su ego masculino un poco. Había ciertos rumores que afirmaban que no eran solo "dos desconocidos" pero nada certero, y ambos eran populares con el sexo opuesto, así que era cuestión de llevar los hilos de la situación donde mejor los pudiera aprovechar y ya estaba todo listo.

La hora del receso llegó rápidamente y una chica conocida como Akane Tendo se escabulló del aula sin ser vista… la función debía comenzar.

Ranma un poco más calmado, con la calma que solo proporciona la ignorancia se dirigió a la cafetería con sus amigos, tomaron asiento rápidamente, él inspeccionó el lugar y encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, salvo, por un pequeño detalle, acompañada por quien NO estaba esperando.

Allí se encontraba ella, con esa sonrisa tan suya, con esa mirada amable, cariñosa, tierna… simplemente había algo que particularmente le molestaba, toda ella no estaba dirigido a él, sino a otro. Si, ella estaba de lo más tranquila, de lo más contenta y sonriente hablando con un chico, de años superiores, era evidente que no era de primer año como ellos. Inspeccionó también a sus amigas, esa de pelo castaño atado en una cola alta, Megumi y la otra chica de pelo negro, Yuzuriha. Ambas sentadas en una mesa cercana, tan solo observando los movimientos de Akane.

'¿Quién será el imbécil que se atreve a hablar con Akane así?' Ranma realmente estaba furioso, su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar y sus amigos, intentando inútilmente de llamar su atención sin resultados satisfactorios. Realmente estaba que se la comía con la mirada. El rubio era el único que entendía porque los celos enfermizos de su siempre sarcástico compañero Saotome.

En eso Ranma ve como Akane se despide del muchacho, sonríe y se va a sentar con sus amigas. 'Esta me las vas a pagar Akane' el chico estaba realmente furioso. Finalmente ve como ella se sienta junto a sus amigas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, es que en este caso, para ella lo era. Mientras Ranma no dejaba de maquinar quien era ese chico, alto, bien parecido y que se atrevía a hablar con su prometida. Estaba a punto de salir humo de la cabeza del artista marcial más famoso de Nerima. En eso, las tres chicas se levantan de sus respectivos asientos y mientras se estaban dirigiendo al aula que les correspondía, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso. Las clases se desarrollaron casi normalmente, salvo por una mirada asesina que surcaba el aire como si de un láser se tratara, solo que su punto de impacto parecía no notar semejante exabrupto. La tortura, eh perdón, las clases, finalmente terminaron y Akane salió rumbo al Dojo a dar las respectivas clases por el camino habitual, Ranma, atento la seguía de cerca, no sabia como preguntarle quien la persona con la que charlaba sin quedar como un novio obsesivamente celoso (aunque sabemos que lo es, pero de ahí a que lo admita, otro asunto).

"Akane" – Ella simplemente aminora el paso, pero no se voltea.

"Akane, se que me estas escuchando"

"Si, sorda no soy"

"Akane, sabes bien lo que quiero preguntar"

"No, no lo se, adivina tampoco soy"

Ranma ya se estaba enfureciendo con la actitud despreocupada de la chica, que aun seguía caminando sin querer prestarle demasiada atención ni importancia al asunto.

"Akane…." – La paciencia de Ranma estaba llegando a su fin y aun no tenia la respuesta que quería.

"¿Si? Ranma, dime" – La dulzura con lo que Akane había dicho esas palabras lo desconcertó al principio, pero pronto recordó la duda que lo estaba comiendo desde temprano.

"Dime Akane"

"Si…" – ella frenó su paso y se volvió a mirarlo, su mirada tierna y dulce igual que su tono de voz.

"¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas en el receso?" – Su voz estaba imperturbable, realmente no quería que ella lo tomara como un celoso.

"¿El? Ah… nada importante…"- Hubo una pequeña pausa para medir las reacciones de su prometido-"¿Por?"

"Nada, no lo conozco, no sabia que tu lo conocías, y no se porque estabas charlando con el, solo eso"

"Solo estaba arreglando un asunto, me alegra satisfacer tus dudas" – Y sin mas, siguió caminando con apresurado paso hacia el Dojo, se estaba haciendo tarde y realmente estaba disfrutando su renovada venganza contra el. Al llegar se cambió con su traje de combate y procuró hacer su calentamiento mientras los alumnos uno a uno iban llegando al Dojo.

Ella comenzó con su clase, realmente había muchos menos alumnos que al principio, pero los pocos que quedaban eran dedicados, y realmente se estaban tomando las artes en serio. Varios habían mejorado pronto, a otros les tomaba mas tiempo, pero todos progresaban con las enseñanzas que Akane les impartía.

Ranma estaba en su lugar de espectador, aunque lo que menos estaba haciendo era mirar, su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora pensando que podía estar haciendo ese chico con Akane. No podía ir a preguntar a las amigas de ellas, con que excusa lo haría… y ella no parecía tener mucho ánimo de contarle algo así, es mas, daba la sensación de que ella, por algún motivo que aún no entendía estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Akane estaba entretenida enseñando una nueva kata a los alumnos y Ranma bastante distraído esperando que los segundos se apiadaran de él y corrieran mas rápido, quería que la clase terminara para poder preguntarle a Akane que asuntos tenía que arreglar con ese chico, quien era, y una descripción completa al mejor estilo FBI.

Logrando que los minutos al fin corriesen, la clase había finalizado, y Akane estaba a punto de abandonar el dojo.

"Ven aquí" – Akane no supo como interpretar su tono, era una mezcla de dulzura, orden, enojo, demasiadas cosas juntas, sin pensarlo mucho más obedeció lo que su prometido le estaba pidiendo. Él viendo que por fin le prestaba un poco de atención esperó a que ella estuviera frente a el. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el se sentara en el suelo del dojo. Ella seguía en la misma posición hasta que otra vez, el emitió un sonido.

"Aquí, siéntate" – Despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se acomodó hasta quedar frente a frente con el, sentados en el centro del dojo.

"Bien…" – Ya se sentía satisfecho en parte de que ella le prestara algo de atención, cosa que en la mañana no había ocurrido – "¿Me vas a contar que asuntos tenias que arreglar ese chico?"

Akane realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación, realmente estaba extasiada de lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan, todo perfectamente disimulado por una hermosa cara de poker. El que no estaba muy a gusto con la situación era su prometido, aunque, de vez en cuando, es lindo ver sufrir un poquito a los hombres y ver como se preocupan por una.

"Ya te dije Ranma, estaba arreglando un asunto con él, te respondí esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, recuerdo que me dijiste, pero te acabo de preguntar que asuntos tenias"

"También te lo respondí hoy a la tarde, te dije que no era nada importante" – Hubo una pausa para medir nuevamente la reacción que se estaba desatando en Ranma – "¿Algo mas o damos por concluido el interrogatorio?"

El muchacho de ojos azules levantó una ceja no queriendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar de su dulce prometida, estaba realmente disfrutando y no podía saber de que se trataba. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir colaborando con sus extraños entretenimientos.

"Nada mas Akane" – Ella sin esperar más, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a su habitación, aun sonriendo internamente por como se estaban sucediendo los hechos.

La vena en la cabeza del muchacho aumentó de forma considerable ante la respuesta fresca y simpática de su prometida, hoy no tenia ánimos de entrenar ni nada, simplemente salió de la casa, necesitaba pensar, pensar como descubrir que estaba haciendo ese rubio cerca de su prometida, con que intenciones, debía averiguarlo y pronto.

Estuvo caminando un buen rato, dando vueltas a la plaza, de a poco el sol se iba acercando al horizonte cambiando el espectro de colores visibles para darle paso a la inminente noche. De a poco las estrellas se fueron incorporando al firmamento nocturno, el sol poco a poco se fue ocultando dando paso a una hermosa luna creciente que iluminaba las oscuras calles de Nerima que en ese momento el artista marcial recorría con paso cansado y pensativo. Tenía una leve idea de que hacer para descubrir que se traía en manos su prometida y pensaba ponerlo en práctica lo antes posible. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba en la entrada del Dojo, debería esperar a mañana para empezar la operación.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió tranquila, pero había algo que no estaba en su lugar, Ranma se había despertado temprano, desayunado y salido ya para la universidad cuando Akane recién bajaba a desayunar y no porque se hubiera quedado dormida, ella estaba bien en su horario, su prometido se había apresurado vaya a saber porque.

Una hermosa pelirroja se caminaba por los pasillos de la amplia universidad, aun era temprano, pero estaba dispuesto a obtener la información que necesitaba de primera mano, preguntándole directamente al rubio. Así que tan solo debía esperar que apareciera y listo, se sacaría sus dudas. Mientras siguió caminando, recorriendo la universidad, al fin y al cabo nunca lo había hecho con el detenimiento apropiado. Era un milagro que estuviera estudiando en una universidad, sin embargo se encontraba contento con la vida que estaba llevando ahora sin tantos problemas, sin tantas peleas, realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de esta etapa, mas que nada porque su corazón se sentía en paz, al menos hasta la aparición de ese rubio. De pronto ve entrando en la puerta principal a su objetivo, ese rubio desconocido con el que estaba hablando Akane ayer estaba haciendo su entrada. Sin esperar más se acercó hacia él.

"Buenos Días Sempai" (N.d.A: Forma en que llaman los estudiantes de menor grado a los de mayor grado)

"Buenos días" – y siguió su marcha sin darle importancia a la pequeña pelirroja que lo había saludado.

"Espéreme" – Gritó ella viendo que no había logrado captar su atención, ¿estaría perdiendo su atractivo para los hombres?

"¿Qué deseas? No te conozco"

"Oh! Sempai" – Hizo una mueca de coquetería pero no fue tomada en cuenta, así que prosiguió – "Quería que usted me diera unos consejos, lo he visto y me gustaría que me ayudara con mis practicas"

"Lo lamento señorita, no tengo tiempo, si me disculpa" – y sin darle mas oportunidad se retiró a sus clases. Ranma estaba visiblemente enfadada, sin haber podido conseguir lo que quería, solo le quedaba una opción y debía ser en el receso, aunque demandaría mas cuidado ya que Akane podría estar mirando. Así que pronto se escabulló de ahí sin ser vista antes de que su prometida averiguara que estaba haciendo como mujer tan temprano en la facultad. Fue por un poco de agua caliente y entró como si nunca lo hubiera hecho esa mañana.

Las clases no tardaron en empezar, y el receso llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba, Akane había estado de lo mas normal y el seguía con la espina de los celos clavada cada vez mas. Sin dar muchas explicaciones a sus amigos salió corriendo a los baños a mojarse con un poco de agua fría. Ahora debía tener cuidado de no cruzarse con Akane o todo se arruinaría.

Con paso cauteloso se fue acercando a su objetivo, su prometida no estaba a la vista, tampoco el rubio, sin pensar en ello demasiado, se acerco a Megumi y Yuzuriha, las amigas de Akane.

"Hola Chicas" – Saludó casualmente como quien no quiere la cosa – "Soy nueva, un gusto en conocerlas"

"Hola" – Saludaron ambas chicas – "No te hemos visto nunca por aquí, ¿has empezado hoy?"

"ehh… si, hoy comienzan mis clases oficialmente, pero he venido de visita a esta universidad varias veces para arreglar mi papeleo, y que me registren oficialmente como alumna de aquí"

"Pues me alegra tenerte aquí entre nosotras, seguramente el profesor pronto te presentará, te esperamos en las clases" – Sin dar muchas mas explicaciones ambas chicas se retiraron dejando a una pelirroja con mas dudas que certezas y sin mas ideas que implementar para saber quien era el bendito rubio. No funcionó la manera directa, tampoco intentando hacerse pasar como alumna recién llegada con las amigas de Akane, realmente la pelirroja no sabía que hacer. Sin mucho tiempo más para pensar, fue en busca de agua caliente y volver a sus clases.

El timbre del receso sonó anunciando que había terminado, y todos los alumnos fueron despejando los pasillos de la amplia y antigua universidad para incorporarse a las respectivas clases. Ranma ingresó a su salón y tomo asiento, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, pronto ve entrar a las compañeras de Akane y ubicarse en el lugar de siempre, pero ella aun no había ingresado. Desviando su vista hacia la puerta para verificar el paradero de su prometida ve algo que realmente le molesta, por segunda vez consecutiva, Akane hablando animadamente con el rubio. Los ve saludarse, y ella entra con su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente al aula y se sienta en su respectivo lugar.

Esa pequeña y dolorosa espina llamada celos volvió a clavarse con mas fuerza y lo peor es que no podía salir gritando '¡¡Que diablos estas haciendo con mi prometida!!' Seria una falta de confianza hacia ella, pero lo peor es que lo dejaría al descubierto. Él, ¿un hombre inseguro?, mejor pensaba en como hacer para que Akane confesara.

Aun con sus inseguridades dándole vueltas en la cabeza, las clases transcurrieron sin mayores problemas. En la vuelta a casa, Akane tomó la delantera, pero Ranma no estaba dispuesto a ceder otro día más y mucho menos seguir con esa angustia. Ahora que ya no la insultaba más, que la trataba bien, que no se peleaban tanto, ahora ella venia a cambiarlo por otro, no, eso no iba a permitirlo, siempre había luchado por ella y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Alcanzando donde ella se encontraba, sin darle mucha explicación la tomo en brazos y la llevó a su lugar predilecto. Ella no había hecho mucho ademán por soltarse, simplemente lo tomó como un paseo en brazos de su prometido y se había dispuesto a disfrutarlo. Suavemente, la deposita sobre el tejado y se sienta a su lado, aun sin haber emitido palabra pasa su brazo alrededor de su cuello, su vista perdida en algún punto infinito. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande para no caer bajo el velo de los celos. Realmente lo estaba intentando.

"¿A que se debe que estés tan amable, me hayas traído a casa y se te ocurra estar tan cariñoso conmigo?" – Ella comenzó el dialogo, quería escuchar algunas palabras de su prometido y una explicación razonable de sus comportamientos.

"Eres 'mi' prometida, ¿sabias?, puedo ser cariñoso contigo, ¿molesta?"

"No, para nada, al contrario" – Ella jugaba con sus dedos sobre el torso de el – "Me gusta que seas así"

"¿Acaso estas insinuando que nunca lo soy?"

"No… solo que a veces no sueles demostrarlo" – Ella hizo una pausa mientras el pensaba una respuesta propicia – "¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?"

"No" – tomo aire, siguió enfocándose en ese punto en el infinito – "Hoy quiero estar contigo, juntos, así"

Ella lo miró extrañadamente y con suavidad quito el flequillo de su frente y posó su mano, controlando su fiebre – "¿Acaso te sientes mal?"

El apretó aun mas su abrazo – "Simplemente quiero estar contigo"

"No me enojo de la idea, pero no me niegues que es raro" – El se limitó a no contestar y disfrutar. Ya había tirado su carta, no podía hacer mucho mas… ¿o si?

Pasaron un rato en silencio disfrutando simplemente de la vista, aun faltaba un rato para que los alumnos llegaran.

"¿Me vas a contar?" – de pronto él rompe ese silencio, no se aguantó mas, hizo todo lo posible para descubrirlo, pero no lo logró, ya había cambiado varios hábitos, ¿Por qué no dejar de una vez por todas el orgullo de lado?.

"¿Contar qué Ranma?" – Porfió aun ella, no queriendo darse por enterada del asunto.

"¿Quién era él, Akane…?"

"mmm… porque…. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Si me dices, te lo contesto…"

"Te vi hablando con él, ayer… y…y…."

"¿y?"

"Y también hoy…y…"

"Ranma… dilo"

"Y eres mi prometida"

"Si, es cierto, soy tu prometida, ¿y?"

"y… eres 'MI' prometida"

"Si Ranma, ya lo se, hace años que es así, pero no me estas diciendo porque quieres saber quien era ese chico"

"Te estaba mirando extraño"

"¿Te parece? A mi me pareció muy correcto y amable"

"¿Y que quería contigo?"

"¿Volvemos a lo mismo? ¿Para que quieres saberlo?"

"¡No me gusta verte con otros!"

"¿Estas celoso?"

"¡¡NO!!" – Hubo una pausa, Akane se separó de su prometido y lo miró atentamente… - "puede ser"

"¿Estas admitiendo que estas celoso de mi?"

"¡¡SII! Lo estoy admitiendo, no me gusta verte con otros"

"¡Oh! Vamos Ranma, no son tantos, es tan solo uno"

"Con NADIE" – Ella simplemente sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho masculino

"Te vas a tener que disculpar conmigo" – Ahora él se asombró

"¿Por qué pensas que tengo que disculparme contigo?"

"Te vas a dar cuenta" – Sin mas, ella se levantó de su cómoda posición, le robó un beso, y cuando estaba por bajar del tejado, agregó – "Me debes una Ranma, y me la voy a cobrar"

El se quedó perplejo aun sin entender nada, no había sacado nada en claro y encima había tenido que admitir que era un celoso. Claramente salió perdiendo y aun no entendía como. Viendo como iban llegando alumnos al dojo, procedió a cambiarse con su traje de combate y bajar a inspeccionar las clases de Akane. Ella ya estaba dispuesta haciendo el calentamiento con los alumnos que iban llegando, una vez dispuestos en filas, comenzaron con la clase. Ranma estaba de espectador, rondando el dojo como siempre hacía.

"Buenas Tardes" – Un rubio alto había ingresado al dojo con una reverencia – "disculpe la tardanza sensei"

"No hay problema Nokoru, bienvenido, únete con los ejercicios, recién comenzamos" – Akane le dijo mentalmente a Ranma 'Me debes una'. Ranma por fin comprendió todo, o al menos porque ese muchacho estaba hablando con Akane.

Nokoru ya tenía algo de experiencia y Ranma no tardó en notarlo. Capaz pronto podría pelear con él y demostrarle que nadie puede meterse con Akane. Aunque no se hubiera acercado a Akane con malas intenciones no podía descartar que en un futuro no las tuviera, y debía asegurarse que así fuera, Akane era suya y de nadie mas.

Aun con el pensamiento de querer estrangular al rubio, la clase terminó sin mayor sobresalto y cuando todos los alumnos salieron del dojo para dirigirse nuevamente a sus casa, Akane se acercó a donde se encontraba su prometido, tomo asiento frente a él.

"Sabes que me debes una, ¿cierto? Por ponerte celoso, por desconfiar de mi"

"…" – Ranma no emitía palabra alguna

"Vio uno de los anuncios, intentó hablar contigo pero saliste temprano ese día y me encontró a mi, hablé con él y hoy terminamos de coordinar el horario, el otro día le comenté de que se trataban las clases y como lo encaramos en nuestras escuelas, ya que el estuvo en otros dojos, quería informarse acerca de cómo lo hacíamos en el nuestro"

"…"

"mmm… debo pensar que quiero de ti…"

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito, cierto?"

"¿Estas pensando que poniéndote celoso me iba a vengar de lo que me hiciste ayer en la mañana?" – Akane hizo una pausa, el justo iba a hablar pero ella prosiguió – "¿Porque yo entre con una idea a tu habitación y termine saliendo totalmente con lo contrario?"

"Lo hiciste a propósito…"

Ella simplemente sonrió – "Sabes, me gusta cuando te pones así de celoso" – El la miro un tanto extrañado ante la confesión – "si… siento… que…" – ella no sabia como decírselo – "que… que te importo" – bajó su mirada como si estuviera terriblemente avergonzada, realmente lo estaba. El, comprendiendo lo que ella decía, tomo su mentón y la obligo a que lo mirase.

"Tontita, sos lo que mas me importa en este mundo, que daría mi vida por ti, y me pone terriblemente nervioso pensar que puede venir otro a arrebatarte de mi lado así como así"

"Ranma, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero a veces me siento insegura de otras chicas, de tus otras prometidas, aparte… estaba enojada de lo de ayer a la mañana, ¡me las tenía que cobrar! No fue justo que hayas hecho eso conmigo"

"¿A vos te parece justo hacerme comer tu comida?"

"Ranma…" – parte del aura de Akane comenzó a fluir

"Oh… ahí vamos otra vez, mañana me encargaré de eso…" – Ella lo miró extrañamente, no comprendiendo a que se refería y él viendo su carita confundida no pudo mas que acercarse y besarla, se veía tan tierna así, parecía una niña pequeña. Cuando se separaron, ella aun tenía algo en mente…

"Me debes una aun"

"Eso quisieras"

"Ranma… quieras o no, en algún momento, me la voy a cobrar, sábelo"

Notas de la autora: Lo dejo acá, estuve todo el día continuando este capitulo. No me olvide en ningún momento que debía hacerlo, pero las lagunas abundaron mi mente. Hoy me sentí inspirada y pude completarlo. Aunque me haya demorado un año y pico en eso… . Al inicio del capitulo esta cuando lo empecé, y lo termine hoy, 2 de abril del 2008. Espero que les guste como sigue esta historia, espero no tardarme otro año para continuarla


	9. Clase 8: Todo se Aprende

- "¿A vos te parece justo hacerme comer tu comida?"

- "Ranma…" – parte del aura de Akane comenzó a fluir

- "Oh… ahí vamos otra vez, mañana me encargaré de eso…" – Ella lo miró extrañamente, no comprendiendo a que se refería y él viendo su carita confundida no pudo mas que acercarse y besarla, se veía tan tierna así, parecía una niña pequeña. Cuando se separaron, ella aun tenía algo en mente…

- "Me debes una aun"

- "Eso quisieras"

- "Ranma… quieras o no, en algún momento, me la voy a cobrar, sábelo"

**Clase 8 – "Todo se aprende"**

Bienvenidos a la sección de cocina Estilo Libre de la Escuela Saotome – Tendo. Hoy les enseñaremos deliciosos y sencillos platos para que hasta personas como Akane puedan hacerlos sin problema alguno, tan solo siguiendo estas instrucciones cualquiera puede cocinar deliciosos platillos sin intoxicar a nadie.

Nuestras anfitrionas, la experta en modales y cocina, Kasumi Tendo y la tradicional y correcta Nodoka Saotome. Ellas se encargaran de convertir a Akane Tendo en la mejor cocinera. ¿Quién será el encargado de probar y calificar? El siempre afectado prometido, Ranma Saotome.

- "Bien Akane, tienes el delantal puesto, ¿cierto?"

- "Si hermana, y todos mis utensilios dispuestos"

- "Akane, como primer medida tienes que tener a mano la receta que quieres realizar, al menos hasta que las aprendas de memoria y no las necesites mas"

Receta a realizar: Un Omelette

Ingredientes:

1 Huevo

Una taza de café pequeña de leche

Sal, Pimienta

Jamón Cocido

Muzzarella

Condimento a gusto

- "Es una receta bien sencilla, no tendrías que tener problema, comienza donde te parezca que nosotras te guiaremos"

- "Bien hermana"

Akane fue a la heladera y tomó los ingredientes que necesitaba de allí, los dispuso sobre la mesada y observó a sus mentoras para ver si estaba todo correcto. Realmente no quería equivocarse, tenía y debía demostrarle a Ranma que ella podía aprender a cocinar y así él no insultaría mas su comida, debía hacerlo.

La novata toma un recipiente del bajo mesada y lo coloca sobre la mesa central de la cocina. Toma uno de los huevos y le da contra el borde.

- "No no no Akane, debes hacerlo mas delicadamente, solo resquebrajando la cáscara" – Nodoka intervino al ver como la fuerza de Akane era aplicada a un simple huevo que se destrozo antes de tocar siquiera el borde del recipiente. Huevo 1 Akane 0.

- "Vamos hermana, toma otro y vuélvelo a intentar, esta vez mas despacio"

Akane ya veía la derrota frente a ella, realmente era mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

- "Vamos mejorando, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que cuando la cáscara se quiebra un poco no puedes seguir golpeándolo o se te saldrá…"- el huevo empezó a escurrir fuera del recipiente – "fuera" – Huevo 2 Akane 0.

Nodoka tomó la iniciativa esta vez y agarró uno de los huevos que aun Akane no había roto. Le mostró lentamente como hacerlo, tomar el huevo, darle suaves golpecitos en el borde del recipiente, una vez rajada la cáscara, tomar el huevo con las dos manos y abrirlo y colocarlo en el recipiente.

- "Ves Akane, no es complicado, vamos inténtalo"

Akane ya con sus esperanzas perdidas, lo vuelve a intentar bajo la mirada escrutadora de su futura suegra y su hermana.

El huevo comienza su viaje siendo tomado por las manos de Akane, se eleva un par de centímetros de la mesa donde estuvo apoyado, y comienza su rápido e inminente viaje al borde del recipiente donde hace contacto y se escucha el crujir de la cáscara. Viendo que aun el contenido se encuentra dentro, decide tomarlo con delicadeza e inspecciona el daño que le ha causado. Realmente perfecto. Pronto sus manos comienzan a ejercer presión en direcciones contrarias queriendo abrirlo y un nuevo crujido se escucha. El contenido se escurre bajo las narices de una feliz Akane que por fin pudo romper decentemente un huevo dentro del recipiente.

- "Muy bien Akane, viste que no fue tan difícil"

La cara de Akane distaba mucho de estar feliz con ese comentario, a ella le había parecido una tortura interminable y una hazaña mas complicada de las que Ranma le ponia para entrenar. Moderar su fuerza era algo que le costaba mucho, pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Tomo nuevamente la receta, ya tenía su ingrediente principal, fue a tomar la leche, despacio vertió el contenido dentro de una taza de café para medir correctamente cuanto estaba incorporando. Una vez completada la tarea, miro a sus maestras que dieron el visto bueno y lo incorporó con el huevo. Volvió a levantar la mirada buscando nuevamente autorización y tomó lentamente el batidor, para introducirlo con cuidado en el recipiente.

- "Akane… ten cuidado, puedes salpicar, hazlo despacio"

Ella levantó la vista para ver la cara llena de leche y huevo que tenían sus profesoras.

- "Inténtalo nuevamente querida, no te des por vencida"

Akane agradecía mentalmente que su prometido no estuviera ahí para burlarse de ella, simplemente tomo una rejilla y limpió un poco el desorden antes de continuar. Su hermana y su futura suegra estaban secándose con los delantales sus rostros, aun tenían esas miradas apacibles, ellas lo sabían, iba a ser difícil. Una vez acomodado un poco el desorden, Akane toma una nueva victima, perdón, huevo y procede nuevamente, esta vez le sale a la primera. Ya más confiada, toma la botella y la vierte sobre la taza de café.

- "Akane… no creo que le quieras agregar esa cantidad de vinagre a tu comida"

Ella se sobresaltó, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto, le presta más atención a la botella que erróneamente tomó. "Vinagre Blanco" decía la etiqueta. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su nuca y la dejó apartada, bien apartada en la cocina. Volvió a la taza, limpió su contenido y esta vez leyó correctamente la etiqueta, no había duda, decía "leche". Vertió el contenido en el recipiente e introdujo nuevamente el batidor.

Kasumi y Nodoka se habían alejado un par de pasos, aun no le tenían mucha fe y no querían mancharse nuevamente. Ella introdujo lentamente el batidor y comenzó a dale un par de vueltas, primero lentamente, y tomando confianza, lo hizo a una velocidad aceptable sin bañar toda la cocina. Levantó la vista una vez concluida la tarea para ver la cara de aprobación y alivio de las dos mujeres. Prosiguió con la receta, debía incorporarle los condimentos. Primero tomo la sal, despacito, echo un poco sobre el recipiente, y miró, todo estaba bien… dejó el salero y tomo el pimentero, nuevamente, incorporó poca cantidad, parecía estar en lo correcto, no le habían dicho nada. Una vez terminada la mezcla, agarró una sartén y prendió el fuego de la cocina. Le incorporó algo de aceite para evitar que se pegue la mezcla y la puso sobre el fuego.

- "Deberías tener preparados los ingredientes que quieres incorporar para que el aceite no se te queme, levanta temperatura rápidamente"

Akane sintiendo de nuevo que todo podía salir mal, quito la sartén del fuego y se dio vuelta en busca del jamón y la muzzarella. Cortó fetas del queso y dejó preparado sobre un plato el jamón. Nuevamente miró a las maestras y viendo que no había problemas, puso la sartén en el fuego. Espero que el aceite comenzara a crujir e incorporó la mezcla que había hecho previamente. Pronto se empezó a coagular el huevo, pidiendo autorización una vez mas, apoyó suavemente las fetas de queso para que se vayan derritiendo y sobre ellas el jamón, ahora solo era cuestión de paciencia y esperar que el fuego hiciera su magia.

Tomó la espátula y comenzó lentamente a despegar el huevo de los bordes. Pronto pudo tomarlo con la espátula y girarlo en sí mismo, ya estaba casi terminado, un par de segundos mas sobre el fuego y estaría listo. Tomó el plato y con el mayor cuidado depositó su obra de arte. Kasumi y Nodoka miraron dando la aprobación final, ahora solo faltaba el visto bueno.

Dejando un individual acomodado pulcramente en la mesa de la cocina, un par de cubiertos al mejor estilo occidental, un vaso de agua cerca y la servilleta doblada, salió rumbo a donde ella estaba segura, encontraría a su victima.

Lo encontró exactamente donde se imaginó que estaría, antes de llamar su atención y de que él se percate de su presencia se deleitó observando los atléticos movimientos que el chico estaba efectuando. Cada uno de sus músculos tensionados, su aura flotando a su alrededor, estaba realizando una kata avanzada en el Dojo. Gotas de sudor se escurrían por su torso desnudo, realmente era un experto y ella no podía salir de su ensoñación al verlo así, siendo tan él. Una vez concluida, quedó en el centro del recinto, se podía escuchar su respiración, se podía sentir su aura calmarse poco a poco, descender. Ella se acerca y le tiende la toalla sobre su cuello.

- "Debes tener hambre"

- "mmm… es cierto, tengo hambre"

- "¿Te gustaría probar algo de comida occidental?" – Ella hizo una pausa, se estaba acostumbrando a tomarse esas pequeñas pausas para medir las reacciones del chico – "Estuvo preparada bajo estricta supervisión"

- "¿Es segura comerla?"

- "Dijiste que si yo aprendía tu no dirías nada"

- "Pero no se si aprendiste" – la sonrisa claramente burlona, se hizo presente y Akane debía hacer mucho esfuerzo por no mandarlo a volar

- "Tu madre y mi hermana supervisaron todo, no dejaron que elija los ingredientes y estuve prestando atención a cada cosa que incorporaba"

- "Digamos que tengo tanta hambre que podría comer porquería para cerdos" – oh oh… ahí vamos de nuevo, el aura de Akane empezó a fluir, ganando intensidad rápidamente

- "Oye oye, cálmate. Que ya nos vamos a encargar de eso también" – un signo de interrogación se dibujo sobre su rostro haciendo una mueca claramente infantil, desde ayer que estaba insistiendo con eso y aun no tenia claro a que se refería – "Esta bien, lo prometí y si dices que fue bajo supervisión, probaré"

Una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella y sin darle mucha explicación le roba un beso y sale del dojo apresurada

- "Te espero en la cocina, está todo listo"

- "¡Bien! Por fin termine" – una sonrisa aliviada aparecía en el rostro de la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños – "Espero que así no tengas problemas"

Una gota de sudor se dibujo en la nuca del chico cerdo, está bien que necesitaba ayuda para no perderse, pero esto, parecía una exageración.

- "¿No te parece demasiado?"

- "No… nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de tu sentido de la orientación" – Luego de haber pasado un par de días dándole lugar a Ryoga, había comprendido que el chico era capaz de perderse entre las mesas del restaurante, y mas que ayudar, complicaba los pedidos. Ni que decir de los que había que entregar por la ciudad. Así que decidió implementar cartelería informativa por todos lados. Ahora cada mesa del lugar estaba perfectamente marcada con números bien grandes, había un mapa cada cierta cantidad de metros en la casa, señalización para llegar al baño y a las respectivas habitaciones. Ukyo había dedicado todo el día a ello y se sentía claramente satisfecha con su labor y de poder darle a Ryoga un lugar donde no se perdiese.

- "Espero que tus esfuerzos valgan la pena y no perderme"

- "Vas a ver que sí, aparte resultaste ser un excelente mesero y ayudante"

- "¿No te trae problemas con Akane que yo este acá?"

- "Creo que si escapas de tus problemas es peor, cuando hayas recapacitado y el tiempo sane de a poco las heridas, todo volverá a la normalidad" – Ryoga solo bajó la mirada, sus facciones ocultas por su largo flequillo – "Ya sabes que Akane quiere a Ranma, yo también debo aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo siempre lo supimos, solo que…"

- "Que ahora verlos juntos…"

- "Duele"

El lugar se encontraba despejado, impecable, pulcro y limpio. Luego de que su prometida cocinaba nunca lo había visto así. Cuando él ingresó en la cocina, su madre y su futura cuñada se retiraban con miradas satisfechas y aprobatorias, no había signos de advertencia. Allí se encontraba ella, del otro lado de la mesa donde estaba ubicado el tan famoso plato. Tácitamente Akane invitó a sentarse a Ranma en el lado que le correspondía y se dedicó a esperar el veredicto de su prometido.

Lentamente el tomó la posición adecuada, agarró la servilleta y la acomodó sobre sus muslos, aun estaba con el torso desnudo y la toalla colgada en su cuello, levantando la mirada cada tanto se dispuso a tomar los cubiertos. Tenía tantos modales que no parecía el mismo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, introdujo el tenedor sobre "eso" y el cuchillo ingresó deslizándose por el alimento. Pronto pudo tomar un pequeño trozo que lo examinó cuidadosamente antes de ingresarlo a su boca. Empezó a saborearlo, testearlo, intentando encontrarle algo extraño, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sus papilas gustativas estaban felices por lo que él había puesto sobre ellas. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a arremeter contra el resto de la comida que su prometida le había servido, al cabo de unos segundos, ya nada quedaba.

- "¿Hay mas?" – Preguntó como un niño ansioso

- "¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Silencio… una pregunta y la respuesta solo fue silencio… La cara de Akane era la ansiedad personificada, estaba esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, al fin y al cabo había pedido otro.

- "Akane… esto… ¿Realmente lo hiciste tu?"

- "Si, tía Nodoka y Kasumi solo miraron, pero no tocaron nada"

- "¿Se fueron al comedor ya?"

- "Si, cuando tu entraste se fueron"

- "¿Nabiki?"

"¿Si te contesto me vas a decir que tal estuvo?"

- "Si me contestas ¿Dónde esta Nabiki, y nuestros padres?"

- "Nabiki salió hace rato cuando me vio a mi en la cocina, lo mismo tío Genma y papa, encontraron una excusa y se fueron" – La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió ante el favorable panorama. Sin dar mas vueltas, echó un último vistazo a la puerta para que no hubiera nadie mirando, todo estaba bien. Tomó a Akane y la sentó sobre sus propias piernas y sin darle mucho tiempo a replica la besó, la besó quitándole todo el aire, saboreando su boca como antes había saboreado el plato que especialmente ella preparó para él. Al cabo de unos instantes él la suelta y la respiración de ella se escucha agitada ante el arrebato de su prometido.

- "Quiero que me sigas cocinando estas cosas ricas"

- "¿En serio?" – La cara de la chica se iluminó aun más si es que eso era posible

- "Si, te estoy hablando muy en serio"

Ella sin mas lo abrazó desde su posición, realmente estaba feliz de que por fin le había salido una comida decente y a Ranma le había gustado.

- "Sabes…" – su tono era misterioso – "Si me sigues dando estas recompensas voy a cocinar mas seguido para ti, bajo supervisión" – un guiño coqueto y un tono pícaro completaron la frase.

- "mmm… es una buena recompensa, me parece un trato justo"

- "Es raro, hace rato que no nos interrumpen, es como si nos evitaran, ¿te diste cuenta?"

- "Si, es extraño que nadie aparezca, nadie interrumpa, nadie haga nada por averiguar que estamos haciendo, parece como si fuera a propósito"

- "¿Lo habrán descubierto?"

- "La única que sabía era Nabiki"

- "¿Les habrá contando mi hermana?"

- "No lo se, pero que es raro, es raro. Ven, vamos, quiero mirar algo"

Ambos salieron de la cocina, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban tendiendo la ropa, sin dar muchas explicaciones Ranma subió al tejado, Akane solo se limitó a seguirlo, seguramente tenía algo planeado.

- "¿Qué tenés planeado hacer?"

- "Umisen-ken…" – el se acomodó en la posición – "voy a recorrer la casa, ya regreso"

Pronto desapareció de la vista de su prometida y más pronto aun había ya regresado, con un par de micrófonos en las manos y unas pequeñas cámaras.

- "Nabiki…" – Akane miraba cada artefacto con asombro – "¿Dónde estaban?"

- "En el pasillo entre nuestras habitaciones, y una en cada una de nuestras habitaciones"

- "La mato…"

- "Perfecto, ven, vamos al dojo"

Akane no entendió, pero Ranma se apresuró antes de que perdiera esta oportunidad, dejaría el asunto de Nabiki para más tarde.

- "Lo que quiero enseñarte hace un par de días es a controlar tu aura, me di cuenta el otro día cuando peleábamos que ya puedes controlarla en cierta forma, a voluntad. Pero no por mucho tiempo y quiero enseñarte a hacerlo correctamente"

- "Ranma, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas"

- "Así que es involuntario… pero… ¿podes verla?"

- "Si, verla puedo"

- "Bien, eso quiere decir que solo te falta control" – él hizo una pausa – "Ven" – se acomodaron en el centro del Dojo, lentamente él comenzó a concentrarse – "presta atención como lo hago, sentirla es lo esencial" – cerró los ojos lentamente y su aura roja comenzó a rodearlo, era una leve capa que lo cubría. De a poco el aire se empezó a sentir mas frío, y pequeñas gotitas se iban depositando en sus hombros que al instante se cristalizaban, convirtiéndose en fina nieve. Akane lo miraba asombrada por el nivel que él había alcanzado, viendo como su respiración se calmaba cada vez más, y lentamente abría los ojos y la temperatura en el dojo subía.

- "Algo así es lo que usé con Saffron" – se sacó el hielo sobre sus hombros – "lo puedes manipular tanto para el frío como para el calor, es una forma perfeccionada del Dragón Volador que me enseñó la abuela tiempo atrás"

Akane lo miró claramente desconcertada, sin entender aun que pretendía que ella hiciera.

- "Cuando te enojas expulsas tu aura sin querer, evidentemente lo haces sin darte cuenta por lo que me decís, y…" – hace rato que el chico no estaba nervioso, era raro incluso verlo así – " y, hay… otro.. ot…ro.. otr..oo.."

- "¿Hay otro que Ranma?"

- "A veces… cuando…"

- "Dilo de una vez…"

- "A veces cuando te beso dejas tu aura libre"

- "¿En serio? ¿Como sabes?"

- "Porque la veo"

- "Ranma… cuando me besas… ¿no cerrás los ojos?"

- "mmm… a veces si, ¿por?"

- "Raaaaannnnmmmmmmaaaaaa..." – el aura comenzó a fluir libremente sin control alguno de su poseedora, el artista marcial mas famoso de Nerima empezó a temer por su futuro, no sabiendo si correr por su vida y toda su descendencia o quedarse a explicarle a una muy furiosa Akane como controlar su aura, en este caso convertida en ira pura. Aunque… aun no entendía completamente el enojo de su prometida, no comprendía que le molestaba a ella que tuviera los ojos abiertos, ¿tan grave era?

- "Akane, intenta focalizar toda esa ira, intenta concentrarla, imagina una bola, como una pelota de ira" – ella frena en toda su ira descontrolada y ve que su prometido en vez de salir corriendo, escapando de ella como suele hacer se quedó al lado intentando que controle la ira en una pelota, acaso ahora ¿se había convertido en psicólogo?

- "Vamos Akane, no desperdicies la oportunidad, focalizá"

Ella aun sin entender el extraño comportamiento de Ranma se limita a cumplir con lo que le está pidiendo y se imagina la bola, pronto un pequeño destello sale de sus manos, pequeñas chispitas azules.

- "Está bien, seguí pensando en la pelota, fórmala con las manos, dirigila, enfocala"

Pronto una lucecita, primero muy débil y de a poco más intensa comienza a formarse en las manos de la chica, la pelota empieza a crecer tímidamente y rápido gana el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

- "¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?"

- "Tenes que dirigirla, preferentemente hacia algo, tene muy en claro a donde, porque sino puede dispersarse, no tener la suficiente fuerza y volver hacia vos y no te distraigas en este momento porque perder el control de la energía puede provocar una explosión o atacarte a ti y lastimarte"

- "Gracias por decirlo así Ranma… que tranquila que me dejas" - Akane ¿sarcástica? El mundo podía estar de cabeza…

Ella divisó en la esquina del dojo un balde de agua, siempre preparado para cualquier imprevisto, o porque simplemente estaba ahí y concentró toda su energía en el, la bola azul pronto salió disparada, atravesó el Dojo con rapidez y llegó a su destino sin problemas haciéndolo estallar por los aires, dejando caer una pequeña llovizna dentro del lugar.

- "¿No tenias otro lugar a donde dirigirlo no?" – Una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos estaba realmente fastidiada y Akane estaba de buen humor una vez expulsada toda su ira, aunque no de amnesia.

- "¿Por qué abrís los ojos?" – La pregunta fue directa y sin anestesia y la pelirroja aun no entendía que era lo que le molestaba tanto.

- "eh… me gusta… verte…" – hizo una pausa y continuó antes de que Akane dijera algo – "así"

- "¿En serio? ¿No sabes nada al respecto de eso?"

- "¿Qué tendría que saber?"

- "Ranma… dicen que si uno abre los ojos cuando se besa… es… es que… no… no tiene confianza en la otra persona" – La pelirroja no se esperaba una en lo mas mínimo una respuesta así

- "No… no sabia..." – ella bajo su rostro, su flequillo cubría sus facciones – "Discúlpame si te ofendí"

Esta más que decir que Akane casi recibió un shock, ¿Ranma disculpándose? Claramente hoy el mundo estaba de cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso un virus en el aire? Todo estaba demasiado raro…

- "Ranma, está bien, tu no sabias" – ella con un gesto infinito de ternura toma su rostro y logra que ella lo mire – "se que no es así" – La pelirroja sonrió feliz que no había sido mal interpretada, Akane viendo la cara de alivio de ella, la abrazó. Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, ellas eran de la misma estatura y Akane la estaba cuidando y acariciando en la cabeza tal cual una niña pequeña.

- "Ven, aun tenemos que solucionar un par de cosas con Nabiki"

Ambas salieron rumbo a la casa, había varias cosas por aclarar, subieron sin escalas a la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo. Tocaron la puerta y sin esperar mucha respuesta se adentraron.

- "¿Qué las trae por aquí?" – pregunta la anfitriona, cómodamente sentada en su escritorio

- "Sabes perfectamente porque venimos, ¿lo saben?"

- "¿Saber que hermanita?" – Ranma no soportando más que se burlen así de ellos, se acerca velozmente a donde esta Nabiki, la toma de la silla y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- "No juegues con nosotros, aceptamos tu precio en el Dojo y dijiste que guardarías silencio hasta que nosotros nos decidamos, ¿Qué saben?" – Nabiki le sostuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo del exabrupto de su futuro cuñado.

- "Nadie esta jugando contigo, cuñadito" – Nabiki hizo una pausa – "Es cierto, lo averiguaron, pero no por mi culpa"

- "¿Quiere decir que lo saben? ¿Cómo puede ser eso y que aun no hayan organizado una boda?"

- "Kasumi y Nodoka lo saben, ni tío Genma ni papá aun se dieron cuenta"

- "Por eso intentaron enseñarme a cocinar, y por eso no entra nadie cuando entrenamos"

- "Hasta ahora la tía y Kasumi se las están ingeniando para que no los encuentren, incluso yo, pero han roto mi equipo" – Y miró a Ranma con verdadera frialdad en sus ojos

Akane quedó pensativa y comprendió porque no habían tenido interrupciones, al parecer todo era un plan de las mujeres de la casa para unirlos, esta vez dejando los métodos machistas de lado para de una vez por todas juntarlos realmente, no a la fuerza, sino al ritmo que ellos necesitaron. Estaba agradecida con su futura suegra y sus hermanas.

- "Tu equipo esta guardado, no está roto ni dañado, solo desconectado" – Ranma ya no se mostró tan cruel ante el comportamiento de Nabiki, sino que comprendió también que esta especie de tregua con los patriarcas de la casa había sido en gran parte a su colaboración, aunque aun no le podía perdonar que los espiaran de esa manera. – "¿No tenías otra forma que no sea con cámaras y micrófonos no?"

- "Es la manera que yo utilizo, por lo tanto, la mas efectiva sin lugar a dudas" – Nabiki hizo una pausa, su rostro mostraba seguridad en lo que hablaba – "¿O vas a negar que hasta ahora el secreto no está perfectamente guardado?"

- "Si perfectamente se refiere a que de saberlo tu sola, ahora lo sabe mi madre y Kasumi…"

- "Al menos no estas casado gracias a nosotras" – Ranma ya se sentía frustrado, aunque no quería mas cámaras en el futuro.

- "¿Por qué Kasumi no me ha dicho nada?"

- "Esta esperando que tu se lo cuentes Akane…"

Akane bajó la mirada, se sentía apenada de no haber confiado en su hermana cuando ella había estado ayudándola tanto. Se dirigió a la puerta y pronto Ranma la siguió.

- "Mi equipo por favor, cuñadito"

- "Te agradezco la ayuda, cuñada, pero el equipo se queda conmigo" – Ranma por primera vez tenía algo que le interesaba a la reina de los chantajes y las estafas – "no mas espionaje con nosotros" – Sin dar mas explicaciones se retiran de la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo. Ambas tenían que charlar con sus respectivas madre y hermana.

Nabiki sonrió complacida por el atrevimiento de su futuro cuñado al confrontar así con ella. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes para ella también.

**Notas de la autora: **La charla entre Ranma y Nodoka, y Kasumi y Akane quedan para la próxima. ¿Cuánto tardaran en enterarase los patriarcas? ¿Nabiki tomara cartas en el asunto contra Ranma para recuperar su equipo? ¿Ryoga seguirá perdido? Esta vez no me demoré tanto y también les propongo un Fanart de Akane como yo me la imagino en esta historia, hice algunos, así que los pondré en los capítulos que siguen. Espero que les guste, ya saben opiniones, quejas, lo que sea...


	10. Clase 9: Aliadas

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

- "Te agradezco la ayuda, cuñada, pero el equipo se queda conmigo" – Ranma por primera vez tenía algo que le interesaba a la reina de los chantajes y las estafas – "no mas espionaje con nosotros" – Sin dar mas explicaciones se retiran de la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo. Ambas tenían que charlar con sus respectivas madre y hermana.

Nabiki sonrió complacida por el atrevimiento de su futuro cuñado al confrontar así con ella. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes para ella también.

**Capitulo 9 - Aliadas**

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, había ganado una mini batalla a Nabiki. Eso era mucho. Estaba sumamente agradecido con ella, pero no quitaba sus metodos para hacer las cosas fueran un tanto molestos. Akane miraba la cara de felicidad que en esos momentos traía la pequeña pelirroja, ella también estaba feliz, ahora debía ir a hablar con su hermana para agradecerle las molestias que se había tomado con ella y su prometido.

La castaña estaba haciendo los pedidos a la velocidad acostumbrada, su deprimido asistente iba de aquí para allá, ahora mucho mas entrenado en el arte de servir y menos perdido gracias a la cartelería que su anfitriona había preparado exclusivamente para el. Le había parecido en algún momento excesiva, después de varios días en los cuales aun se perdía le terminó dando la razón, nada era demasiado cuando se trataba de que él no se perdiera, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Se podía mover por el negocio y la casa adjunta sin perderse, entregando los pedidos en tiempo y forma, sin confundirlos. Todo un logro personal para el. Ella estaba feliz con su nuevo asistente, se llevaban bien y ahora que no se perdía, ella aprovechaba mejor el tiempo, no tenia que salir a buscarlo cada dos por tres y tenían a la clientela feliz. Ryoga seguía con su semblante de tristeza, aun no se recuperaba, no había visto a Akane desde que su llegada al U-Chan's. Ukyo intentaba distraerlo, pero el vagaba entre los pedidos con su cabeza baja. Sabia que a pesar de todo era lo mejor para el y para Akane. El tiempo todo lo cura. Ranma ya había elegido a su prometida, y ellos ahora eran felices, era hora de que Ryoga y Ukyo también encuentren la felicidad.

- "Perdoname, tendría que habértelo dicho"

- "Esta bien Akane" - una sonrisa maternal apareció en el rostro de Kasumi - "Yo estaba esperando que te sientas segura y tranquila. Que vengas a contarme era una consecuencia de eso, tal cual lo estamos haciendo ahora"

- "Gracias, por ayudarme y apoyarme en todo" - sin esperar mas Akane la abrazó. La sonrisa de Kasumi se hizo mas tierna si es que era posible y acarició a su pequeña hermana como una madre lo hubiera hecho.

- "Y dime Akane, ¿Como van las cosas con Ranma?"

Akane bajo la mirada, estaba colorada como un tomate... Kasumi solo sonrió ante el pudor de su hermana menor.

- "Tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, ya sabes que cuando necesites algo, aquí voy a estar"

Akane solo la volvió a abrazar, Kasumi siempre había sido comprensiva con ella.

- "Las cosas van bien, he mejorado en mi técnica, Ranma me esta entrenando" - Akane frenó para ver la sonrisa de su hermana

- "¿Y con el?"

- "ehh... también" - Akane, ya estaba morada - "bien, bien" - Al parecer eso era todo lo que iba a salir de los labios de la chica ese día y para Kasumi, era mas que suficiente. Que ella se encuentre bien era lo mas importante.

- "Me alegro tanto por ustedes" - Las palabras fueron sinceras y con un cariño infinito - "Me pone feliz que todo saliera bien"

- "¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"

- "mm.. déjame pensar" - Kasumi se tomo unos instantes para contestar - "Desde que Ranma y Tío Genma llegaron a la casa, sabia que tenían que estar juntos" - Akane casi se atraganta, no había querido preguntar eso.

- "ehh.. cof.. cof.. eh.. ¿desde cuando sabes que estamos juntos?"

- "Pues desde que ambos salieron bien vestidos, creo que esa fue su primera cita" - Vaya que a Kasumi no se le escapaba una..

- "¿Nodoka también lo supo desde ese momento?"

- "Si, y no tuvo ninguna objeción, para ella vos sos la única prometida"

- "Gra.. gracias"

- "Eso deberías decírselo a ella, cuando te sientas segura"

- "Si, pero también gracias a vos por ayudarme a que ni papa ni el tío nos casen, no queremos que nos presionen"

- "Lo se Akane, lo se... a veces papa no tiene los mejores métodos para hacer las cosas, por eso cuando nos dimos cuenta, intentamos que puedan tener una relación sin presiones y que si se quieren casar o no, lo hagan porque quieren, no porque alguien los obliga"

La sonrisa de Akane era de eterno agradecimiento por esas palabras, realmente se sentía así y estar apoyada por sus hermanas y su futura suegra ayudaba mucho, realmente mucho.

- "Nabiki también los ha ayudado, aunque a su manera" - Una pequeña gotita de sudor apareció en la siempre tranquila hermana mayor

- "Si, lo se, ella fue quien nos dijo que ustedes sabían" - Akane se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar - "Ranma también le quito los micrófonos y las cámaras, aunque no los rompió"

- "Akane, ella también se tomo muchas molestias por ustedes" - Kasumi intentaba ser conciliadora, tal vez los métodos de Nabiki no eran los mejores, pero se esforzaba por su hermana

- "Y ella esta recibiendo su paga por ello, nada es gratis con Nabiki" - Akane le guiñó un ojo haciéndole saber que estaba bien que fuera así, conocía a su hermana y ya era mucho para ella que la ayudara, mas allá de los métodos que utilice. - "¿Kasumi?"

- "¿Si?"

- "¿Me seguirán enseñando a cocinar?"

Una sonrisa maternal se formó en los labios de la hermana mayor - "¡Claro que si!" - Kasumi se acercó a su hermana y la volvió a abrazar - "Quiero que seas feliz" - los ojos de Akane se humedecieron, no podía ser mas feliz.

- "Vamos Ryoga, cambiá esa cara, no me gusta verte tan deprimido, desde que llegaste estas con ese semblante, animate un poco" - Ryoga solo la miró, y volvió a bajar la mirada, tomo el pedido y lo entregó en una mesa cercana y regresó cerca de Ukyo, ella ya no sabia como animar al chico, las ideas se le estaban agotando...

- "Así que finalmente te decidiste, hijo" - Decía una muy calmada Nodoka. Ranma por su parte estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos frente a su madre - "Me parece muy bien que lo hayas hecho, y que te hayas decidido por Akane" - la pequeña pelirroja solo levanto la mirada, sonrió nerviosamente y siguió jugando con sus dedos como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo. Nodoka no quería poner mas nervioso a su hijo, ella estaba feliz con la decisión de su hijo y con eso alcanzaba. Se levantó del comedor y salió hacia la cocina cuando a medio camino escucha la femenina voz de su único hijo.

- "¿Mamá?"

- "¿Que pasa Ranma?"

- "Gracias" - Nodoka mira sorprendida a su hijo - "por.. por... ayu.. ayudarme.. con... A.. Aka... Akane" - una comprensiva mirada aparece en el semblante de la señora

- "De nada hijo, solo te pido una cosa" - Nodoka hizo una pausa mientras Ranma-chan la miraba expectante - "Se feliz, y no te arrepientas de nada"

- "Lo haré mamá, gracias"

Vio a su madre perderse por el pasillo que daba para la cocina y salió al patio, la noche estaba algo avanzada, ni Soun, ni Genma habían aparecido, parece que aun temían por la cocina de Akane, y eso que era hora de la cena.

De pronto escucha la escalera, gira y ve a su prometida con los ojos algo rojos y un dejo de preocupación empieza a nacer en el. Ella lo ve y se sienta con la pequeña pelirroja en el comedor.

- "Akane-chan" - susurra despacito - "¿esta todo bien?"

Ella le sonríe, radiante - "Mejor que eso" - y se acerca a querer besarlo

- "¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"

- "Pues darte un beso, ¿Que mas?"

- "¿¡ESTAS CIEGA!"

- "No"

- "¿No te das cuenta que estoy como mujer?"

- "¿Y? Seguís siendo tu, sea el cuerpo que sea" - Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella realmente lo decía como la cosa mas normal del mundo, al fin y al cabo, así era, lo había conocido de esa manera y sin importar su cuerpo, seguía siendo el, la persona que mas amaba.

- "¡Te has vuelto loca!" - y sin mediar mas palabras salió del comedor, Akane se quedó, ahí, sentada, sin entender el porque del exabrupto de su prometido, así que decidió dejarlo solo, tal vez se le pasara y fue a observar a Nodoka mientras cocinaba la ya tardía cena.

- "¿Paso algo Akane?" - Pregunto Nodoka cuando vio ingresar la chica de cabello azul por la puerta de la cocina

- "No tía, nada importante" - suspiro y una no muy convencida Nodoka siguió con sus tareas - "¿La ayudo?"

- "No querida, seguro que ya baja Kasumi, en un rato va a estar todo listo, si querés, podes aprovechar, seguro que tu padre y mi marido no vuelven hasta mañana" - Le regalo una sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y siguió con su tarea, Akane con la vía libre salió en busca de su prometido que seguro aun se encontraba quejándose.

Ahí estaba el, o en este caso, ella, en el medio del Dojo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, intentando meditar, su aura se notaba tormentosa, distintas gamas de colores rojos la rodeaban, realmente estaba ofuscada. Ella se acerca despacio y se sienta delante suyo e intenta poner su aura al descubierto. Ella nota a su prometida y abre los ojos. Se encuentra con la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto en mucho tiempo y eso lo desconcertó un poco, de pronto olvido porque estaba tan enojado.

- "¿Te molesta que me guste también tu forma femenina?" - Como si un baldazo de realidad lo golpeara, ella había sido muy directa y eso lo terminó de descolocar, estaba hecho un lio. Viendo lo que causó en el, prefirió levantarse y salió como había entrado. Pobre Ranma, cada vez entendía menos, como a Akane se le ocurría querer besarlo en su forma femenina, era una completa locura, antes de terminar siquiera de ordenar un poco sus ideas vuelve a entrar Akane con una tetera en mano, la vierte sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja y mientras el cambio se produce y ella toma asiento en la misma posición que antes. - "¿Ahora estas mas contento?"

Ranma vio a su prometida, aun seguía con esa sonrisa que la hacia ver como un ángel, Akane, sin esperar respuesta le da el beso que no había podido antes - "Sabes tontito, me da igual como te veas, seguís siendo vos, pero si te molesta, lo entiendo, solo que estaba contenta y quería compartirlo con vos"

- "¿En serio no te molesta mi maldición?" - Akane miro incrédula, era algo que a el realmente le preocupaba

- "No Ranma, no me molesta, te conocí así, y para mi sos vos, veas como te veas" - Akane tomó aire y prosiguió - "Se que te causa un poco de inseguridad el hecho de no ser hombre todo el día, pero para mi seguís siendo vos, y estoy enamorada sin importar el cuerpo que tengas, y no me pasa con cada mujer que veo, solo es contigo y es porque se que eres tu, te amo con o sin maldición"

Ranma estaba perplejo, ambos habían aclarado sus sentimientos hace algún tiempo, sin embargo allí estaba ella, sentada frente a el con su gran sonrisa, haciendo su mundo perfecto. Lo amaba, si, eso ya lo sabia, pero lo amaba a pesar de todo. Realmente no le entraba en palabras lo que sentía por la mujer que estaba viendo, esos ojos color café podían curar cada herida de su corazón con solo desearlo. Sin pensarlo ni un instante mas, la toma y la sienta sobre el y la besa, primero pausadamente para después ir depositando pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, y su rostro de manera juguetona intercalandolos con "Gracias", realmente lo había convertido en el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

- "Se ven lindos" - había sido el comentario al observar la escena.. no es común que un comentario así pudiera venir de ella, pero tal vez su hermana y su cuñado la estaban ablandando.. al fin y al cabo, Ranma inspeccionó la casa, pero no el Dojo, así que desde la cómoda posición y privacidad que su habitación le brindaba la mediana de las Tendo tenia un asiento en primera fila de un Ranma romántico.

En la mañana siguiente todos los integrantes de la familia estaban nuevamente en la casa. Al parecer los padres regresaron en la noche y viendo que no había peligro de morir intoxicados por la pequeña Tendo se quedaron. Estaban todos desayunando cuando la pareja mas despareja de Nerima sale hacia la universidad entre algunos insultos para no perder la costumbre. Nabiki solo miro acostumbrada a la escena, y tanto Nodoka como Kasumi se limitaron a hacer sus tareas. Los que se lo tomaron realmente en serio eran los padres de ambos chicos que SI creían en las parodias que ellos aun hacían para mantener las apariencias, justamente con las personas que acababan de caer en ellas, por consiguiente, ambos estaban llorando desconsoladamente.

- "Saotome, tenemos que hacer algo por los muchachos"

- "Tienes razón Tendo" - Ambos se pusieron pensativos

- "Ellos están cumpliendo con lo de las clases, pero su relación no ha mejorado en nada"

- "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de casarlos y pronto"

Ambos padres juntaron sus brazos en señal de unión... un nuevo plan para juntarlos seria puesto en marcha.

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban en el mercado haciendo las compras para el negocio. El no podía salir solo porque sino se perdería, así que era una de las pocas oportunidades que salia a pasear. Estaban eligiendo frutas y verduras cuando de pronto ven pasar a un chico y una chica, ambos caminando sobre la reja charlando entre sonrisas mientras avanzan camino a la universidad, que felices se los veía juntos, ya no irradiaban furia y enojo como tantas otras veces, sino calma, camaradería y por sobre todo, amor. Tanto Ryoga como Ukyo bajaron sus miradas, entendiendo que ellos habían podido sobrepasar los obstáculos, ahora era su turno. Ambos siguieron comprando con un nuevo objetivo en sus mentes: seguir adelante.

El día en la universidad transcurrió sin prisa y sin pausa. En el receso, en vez de almorzar cada uno con su grupo de amigos esta vez desaparecieron y estaban degustando las delicias que Kasumi les había preparado en la azotea. De vez en cuando les gustaba tomarse esos pequeños momentos sin interrupciones y peligros para disfrutar como la pareja que eran. De a poco la relación se tornaba mas firme, sin tantas inseguridades de ambos, mas abierta y mas sincera, sin miedos, sin perjuicios.

- "Akane-chan"

- "mmm..." - se removió la aludida desde su cómoda posición

- "Akane-chan" - dijo aun mas suavecito, cerca del oído de su prometida, logrando que se estremezca y un escalofrío la recorriera desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza

- "mmm... mmmmm..." - Akane no quería emitir palabra, le gustaba cuando le hablaba de esa manera tan dulce, una manera que solo ella tenia el gusto y dicha de conocer

- "Sabes.. mañana es Sábado... podríamos ir al cine"

- "una... ¿cita?"

- "mmmm... podría ser, si" - El hace una pequeña pausa para contemplar la carita de asombro y felicidad que en ese momento tenia ella - "La ultima vez estábamos algo peleados" - Recordó cuando Nabiki les había regalado las entradas para animar a su hermana después de enterarse de lo de Ryoga - "Ademas este fin de semana dan una película que se que te encantará" - Sabia que las historias de terror eran las favoritas de Akane y si estaba junto a ella para abrazarla y protegerla no había ningún problema en que la fueran a ver

- "mmmm..." - Ahí estaba ella de nuevo haciendo sonidos para aprobar lo que su prometido decía. Estaba muy cómoda recostada sobre las piernas de el y no tenia ninguna intención de moverse de ahí

- "Y luego..." - corrió uno de los mechones azulados del rostro de Akane - "podríamos ir a tomar un helado" - una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en el rostro de la chica - "ese que tanto te gusta" - Ella abrió los ojos como interrogando si lo que le estaban diciendo era verdad o solo era producto de su imaginación - "y te voy a acompañar como chico"

- "¿En serio Ranma? ¿Harías eso por mi?" - El solo sonrió y volvió a acariciar el suave y sedoso cabello de ella.

- "Ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas? no me molesta hacerlo de nuevo"

Así se quedaron un rato mas, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía, del sol, de sus caricias hasta que el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso. Sin ganas y como si le hubieran sacado un dulce a un niño, ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón de clase.

En el camino de vuelta, Ranma esperaba que Akane se despidiera de las alborotadas chicas, cada día era lo mismo, explicarles que nada tenia que ver con ese insensible y que solo volvían juntos porque tenían que dar clases juntos. A veces le divertía y disfrutaba de las bromas de sus amigas, pero otras simplemente tenia ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos que era su prometido. Haciendo gala de su paciencia, se despidió de ellas y empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa.

- "Tendo, ¿No le parece demasiado?"

- "Su hijo sabrá que hacer"

- "¿Y si no sabe?"

- "..."

La partida de shogi continuó en silencio. No querían ser descubiertos.

Las clases en el Dojo transcurrieron sin problemas. Los alumnos iban mejorando, ya no había tantos como al principio pero los nuevos eran gente que practicaban las artes y veían en el Dojo Tendo una nueva forma de enseñanza. Pronto estarían listos para competir con otras escuelas de la ciudad. Tanto Ranma como Akane estaban orgullosos de los logros que sus alumnos consiguieron en este tiempo. Akane ya se había acostumbrado a dar las clases y Ranma ademas de supervisar también la ayudaba con algunas cosas. Eran muy respetados entre los alumnos ya que sus dos sensei eran realmente fuertes. De vez en cuando también tenían una pelirroja de profesora, pero hasta ella era ágil y fuerte.

Esa noche, en el tejado, a la luz de la luna se encontraban dos jóvenes profesores de artes marciales disfrutando de su compañía y pensando solamente en el día de mañana.

Tendrían una cita con todas las letras.

**Notas de la autora:** Me llevo 2 años ponerme de nuevo con esto. Tengo ganas de no demorarme pero no voy a prometer nada, simplemente pondré mi mejor esfuerzo. Abandonarla jamas. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. Saludos, Nodoka.

Fin de capitulo: 3 de Agosto del 2011

Asi lo dejé escrito el 3 de Agosto, pero no lo habia podido editar, ni revisar, asi que en eso estoy. Me pase la ultima semana arreglando cosas, edite toda la historia que esta subida y tengo escritos un par de capitulos y estoy DECIDIDA a terminar esto que empece.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de preguntarme si aun estaba viva, y lo estoy, solo que mi musa es algo perezosa.. pero terca como una mula y no se va a dar por vencida ! Ya estoy cerca de escribir el final, asi que deseenme suerte.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza... pero no pienso abandonar un fic!

Saludos, Nodoka.  
(mi pagina y contacto en el perfil)


	11. Clase 10: Como hacer una cita perfecta

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi._

Inicio de Capitulo: 3 de Agosto del 2011

* * *

Esa noche, en el tejado, a la luz de la luna se encontraban dos jóvenes profesores de artes marciales disfrutando de su compañía y pensando solamente en el día de mañana.

Tendrían una cita con todas las letras.

**Clase 10 - Como hacer una cita perfecta**

Mañana de Sabado

Hora: 8.30am

Lugar: Dojo Tendo, Nerima, Tokyo

Dos hombres de mediana edad se levantaron a una hora no común para ellos.

Kasumi y Nodoka se ocupaban de preparar le desayuno cuando los vieron cruzar a hurtadillas el pasillo. Un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar cruzó por la cabeza de ambas, decidieron seguirlos sin ser descubiertas, total ellas eran las encargadas de despertar a la familia y que haya despiertos antes de tiempo, no era cosa de todos los días.

- "Tendo, hoy vamos a lograr unir nuestras familias"

- "Si Saotome" - Con lágrimas en los ojos y felices por lo que estaban por hacer, los hombres juntaron sus brazos en señal de victoria.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, en su posición de victoria, ensimismados con el plan que iban a llevar a cabo para unir las escuelas, riendo como desquiciados cuando sienten un escalofrío en la espalda. Sin querer moverse mucho, porque ambos tienen los instintos de supervivencia bien entrenados, las risas se detienen en seco y pueden ver dos miradas furibundas dirigidas hacia los dos patriarcas. Allí en el quicio de la puerta estaban Kasumi y Nodoka mirando de una forma poco común en ellas, frío y desprecio en sus miradas, habían escuchado sobre "el nuevo plan" y no estaban dispuestas a echar todos sus esfuerzos por la basura por culpa de los dos hombres. Sin perder la calma, pero sin dejar de mirar al par de hombres que habían quedado como congelados en esa ridícula posición, Nodoka se acerca, lenta y pausadamente, a su esposo, pero con suficiente espacio para que Soun también escuche.

- "Querido" - hizo especial énfasis en la palabra y los pocos pelos que había el cuerpo de Genma Saotome se erizaron - "Te recomiendo que si tu garganta no quiere conocer el filo de mi katana... no hagas ningún plan" - Genma solo tragó en seco

Kasumi solo había hecho una señal de asentimiento haciéndole notar a Soun que si a el se le ocurría seguir con "el plan", ella estaría dispuesta a algo parecido. Kasumi enojada era algo realmente de temer. A diferencia de su amigo que permaneció mas calmado, el patriarca Tendo empezó a llorar a moco tendido rogándole a su hija piedad.

Las mujeres habían encontrado a los patriarcas en el momento justo para frenar algún plan ridículo en contra de la joven pareja de la casa. Tanto esfuerzo les había costado mantener en secreto todo para que a ellos se les ocurra poner en practica alguna de sus ridículas ideas. Había que sacarles las ganas de juntar las escuelas a como de lugar... si supieran la verdad se darían cuenta que las escuelas estaban mas juntas que nunca, pero todo lleva su tiempo y nadie tenia derecho a interrumpir, ya bastante lo habían hecho en el pasado sin ningún éxito. Esta vez seria a su manera.

Kasumi y Nodoka dedicándoles otra mirada glaciar vuelven a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

- "Tendo, ¿Que le parece pasar el fin de semana entrenando en las montañas?"

- "Me parece maravilloso Saotome"

Sin mas explicaciones ambos salieron corriendo, para al menos no volver en un par de días.

Un poco mas tarde esa misma mañana...

- "¿Se fueron?"

- "Si.." - un suspiro salio de sus labios - "ni siquiera se llevaron algunos víveres"

- "Seguro tienen algunas reservas por el bosque, para ocasiones como estas"

- "¿Habría que despertarlos, no?"

- "Es Sábado, déjalos dormir un poco mas"

- "¿Y Nabiki?" - Ambas charlaban mientras realizaban las tareas hogareñas

- "Creo que sale esta tarde, se va con sus amigas a un nuevo hotel que abrieron, ya sabes que esas cosas le encantan"

- "Podríamos dejar la cena preparada para que no haya problema... y..."

- "Oh, que buena idea" - una sonrisa se forma en sus labios - "¿Donde vamos?"

- "Abrieron hace poco unas fuentes termales, Nabiki fue hace unas semanas.."

- "Es muy buena idea Kasumi.. de paso ellos podrán estar solos al menos un tiempo"

- "Bien, vos a dejarles una nota.."

Un rato mas tarde Nabiki se levantó y con su maleta lista se sentó en el comedor mientras su hermana le sirve su desayuno y salieron todas las mujeres juntas. En la casa solo se oían los pájaros cantar. Dos jóvenes dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. No se imaginaban la sorpresa que había para ellos para cuando se despertaran.

Cerca del mediodía la luz que se colaba por la ventana le resultó el mejor despertador. Lenta y pausadamente se removió en la cama moviendo cada músculo de su cuerpo indicándole que ya era hora de despertar. Primero un ojo y luego el otro, ella nunca habia sido perezosa pero había días que le gustaba levantarse tranquila, sin preocupaciones por salir corriendo a la universidad. Miró el reloj y se asombró al notar la hora que era. Era muy extraño que su hermana no la hubiera despertado. Lentamente, como estaba haciendo todo desde que morfeo la había abandonado, se giró y apoyó los pies en el frío piso. Tomó una ducha rápida y bajó a ver donde estaban todos, se asombró al encontrar la casa en silencio y vacía con una simpática nota colgada del refrigerador con un gracioso imán de un chanchito.

"_Nabiki salió con sus amigas por el fin de semana, nosotras aprovechamos también a tomarnos un descanso. Papa y Tio Genma huyeron, no van a aparecer en un tiempo. Aprovechen"_

Abajo de la pulcra letra de su hermana, había una pequeña anotación _"Ranma se masculino"_, Akane se puso roja de repente, vaya cosas pensaba su tia.. Finalmente proceso la información, estaban solos y tendrían una cita de verdad, ¡ él lo había prometido !, pocas veces tenían semejantes oportunidades.. Ya habían tenido una cita cuando se declararon, pero luego de eso, nada.. hoy debían aprovechar al máximo.

Con renovados ánimos se dirigió a despertar al bello durmiente, apostaba que estaría durmiendo a pata ancha en su habitación.

Subió las escaleras contenta con el panorama y ahí estaba su prometido, tal como lo imagino.. se veía tan tierno con esa expresión relajada en su rostro que seria un crimen despertarlo. Terminó de ingresar a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, se quedó hipnotizada mirando como el pecho subía y bajaba acompañando su rítmica y tranquila respiración. No siempre, diría que casi nunca, podía darse esos placeres de contemplarlo, sin temor a ser interrumpidos o casados.

De improviso Ranma se dio vuelta y terminó con su rostro muy cerca de las piernas de Akane. Como si pudiera sentir su cercanía, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- "A-chan" - se removió entre sueños balbuceando, ella lo miró con ternura infinita, hasta en sueños la nombraba. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de como le había dicho y un hermoso tono carmín adornaba sus mejillas. Él ultimamente la llamaba Akane-chan, pero nunca la había llamado A-chan, era hermoso escucharlo de sus labios, aunque estuviera dormido. Embriagada de ternura, le acarició lentamente el rostro y una sonrisa boba adornaba a Ranma.

Aun dormido se acomodó sobre sus piernas y ella gustosa se dedicó a mimarlo tranquila y pausadamente. En un acto de valentia, y aprovechando que el chico dormía placidamente, desató con cuidado la trenza que el siempre llevaba. Uno a uno introdujo sus dedos delicadamente entre las hebras azabache acariciandolo con infinita ternura. Ranma emitió un pequeño ronroneo como dando valida y aceptada la nueva caricia. Al cabo de unos minutos de esas suaves manos recorrer su cabellera, Ranma poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, primero estaba algo confundido y parpadeo un par de veces hasta enfocar sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando lo logró, lo primero que vió fue esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Dos segundos mas tarde comprendió y saltó varios metros lejos de ella como si de repente quemara o fuera un ácido.

- "¿Q.. q.. qu... que.. que... haces.. que diablos haces... aqui? ¡Estas loca! ¡Papa podría venir en cualquier momento!"

Ella miraba divertida la expresión de niño asustado que el portaba en ese momento, al parecer toda la tranquilidad se había esfumado como por arte de magia y ella reia tranquilamente mientras admiraba como esos mechones resbalaban por los hombros y caían suaves por su espalda. Se veia condenadamente bien con su remera sin mangas, sus bien torneados brazos y con el cabello suelto, le daba una imagen casi salvaje.

- "Ven aqui" - El abrió los ojos como si ella hubiera dicho algo imposible y extraño - "Confia en mi, vamos, ven..." - de a poco el se acercó y se puso frente - "Date la vuelta" - la miró extrañado ante su pedido pero obedeció. Nuevamente con toda la paciencia del mundo, ella tomo sus largos mechos y los peinaba suavamente, sus dedos eran una especie de peine improvisado, el simplemente se dejo hacer, confiaria en ella. Poco a poco la trenza volvió a su lugar.

- "¡Listo! Quedo mucho mejor que la ultima vez que te la hice" - y era cierto, esta vez le habia salido a la perfección, el volvió a mirarla y tenia una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo derretian. Tanteo su peinado y lo encontró en perfectas condiciones.

- "Tienes razon, te quedó bien"

- "La practica hace al maestro" - respondió ella alegre

- "¿Practicaste como hacer una trenza?"

- "Claro, ultima vez me habia salido terrible, asi que practique, algun dia iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerla y queria que saliera bien"

- "¿Donde estan todos?" - Esa pregunta lo estaba matando desde hace un rato, ella estaba muy tranquila, por lo cual supuso que no habia peligro alguno, pero igual, estaba bastante curioso.

- "Nuestros padres huyeron vaya a saber porque... Nabiki tenia una salida con sus amigas, con lo cual la tia y mi hermana encontraron lindo dejarnos todo el fin de semana, la casa para nosotros" - Ranma intentaba procesar toda la información que Akane le estaba dando en ese momento - "Tambien nos dejaron la comida para que no tengamos problema" - Ella hizo una pausa - "me voy a cambiar, en un rato es la función del cine" - le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ranma se dejó caer nuevamente en el futón recordando como habia despertado y las caricias que Akane le habia proporcionado _"¿Desde que hora habrá estado conmigo?"_

Rato mas tarde se ve a dos universitarios tomados de la mano, caminando en dirección al centro comercial. A el se lo podia ver con una camisa china blanca y pantalones negros, a ella con una pollera azul ceñida a sus piernas, con un tajo no tan pronunciado en la parte lateral y una camisa celeste. Esperaban no encontrarse a nadie conocido, hoy querían tener realmente una salida común y corriente, alejada de su vida de locos.

La película la eligieron entre los dos, ese dia no iba a haber peleas inútiles ni discusiones fingidas, era como un acuerdo tácito que todo tenia que salir bien...

Ella entro con chocolates de varios tipos y el con un enorme tazón de pochoclos.

Un rato mas tarde, terminada la pelicula, ambos salieron risueños y comentando lo mal que habían estado algunos actores.

- "Seguro yo lo hubiera hecho mejor que el protagonista" - una sonrisa suave salió de los labios de su prometida que viendo que todo estaba saliendo tan bien en su día, se tomó el atrevimiento de enlazar el brazo al de Ranma. Al instante el se tensó, pero pronto vió su sonrisa y se relajó, el también presentía que nada podia salir mal.

Caminando se dirigieron a la heladería, tomaron asiento una mesa que estaba algo apartada para no tentar su buena suerte y ordenaron.

- "Sabes, pense que los lugares como este no te agradaban, pero es la segunda vez que venimos.. y por sugerencia tuya"

- "Y no me agrada" - el jugaba con la cuchara de su helado mientras ella quería fulminarlo con la mirada - "pero se que a ti te gusta venir"

Su furia se esfumó en un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese chico insensible y tonto que tenia por prometido podía hacerla sentir tan especial y única. Solo él tenia ese poder de saltar entre el cielo y el infierno en tan solo un segundo. Perdida tenia su mirada cuando su prometido se giró para ver la puerta de entrada y los vió.

Su amiga de la infancia entraba al local acompañada del idiota del cerdo, y se los veía bastante contentos. Rápidamente ubicó su mirada en Akane que seguía perdida en algún punto del horizonte y aun no los había notado. Ellos se sentaron en el centro del local mientras charlaban amenamente.

"_Oh diablos, diablos, DIABLOS, ella no sabe porque se quedó Ryoga... la ultima vez que lo vió fue un infierno"_

- "Akane-chan" - era un tema delicado y debía tratarlo como tal

- "En tus sueños me dices A-chan" - golpe directo al chico de la trenza, no se esperaba eso bajo ningún punto de vista

- "eeehh... en.. en.. ¿en mis sueños?" - tenia los ojos desorbitados y con una expresión de haber sido descubierto infraganti. Ella lo miraba con ternura, tal vez debía haber esperado a que el solo la llamara asi, pero no se resistió.

- "Hoy.. en tus sueños... me llamaste A-chan" - ella se mostraba feliz ante el acontecimiento, asi que lo tomó como una buena señal, ella no se enojaria de que la llamara de esa forma tan.. ¿personal?¿cariñosa?¿especial? o una mezcla de todo eso.

Despues de procesar toda la información habia una duda que lo estaba pinchando.

- "... ¿dije algo mas entre sueños?..." - una suave risa por parte de ella acompaño el suspenso que le generaba la espera de la respuesta

- "pues.. no que recuerde" - El suspiró aliviado y recordó lo que tenia que decirle, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y ella lo vió extrañado. Akane aun no se habia percatado de quienes estaban al otro lado del local.

- "A-chan"

- "Suena lindo"

- "A-chan" - ella iba a decir algo pero el la detuvo con un gesto - "Estan aqui..."

Ella miró interrogante a su interlocutor y el bajó la mirada. Akane recorrió con la vista el lugar y Ranma observaba como sus facciones iban cambiando de la felicidad al escuchar la forma cariñosa de llamarla a la completa y absoluta tristeza al encontrarse alli a "el". Ella seguramente seguía herida.

- "A-chan, el se quedó aqui, Ukyo no lo dejo escapar"

- "¿Escapar?"

- "El dijo que se iria de viaje de entrenamiento... pues no llegó muy lejos y terminó en el restaurante de U-chan, como vos lo viste" - ella movió la cabeza dándole a entender que podía continuar - "pues.. Ukyo consideró que era mejor que se quedara y enfrentara los problemas y no permitirle huir. Asi que esta trabajando con ella desde entonces.. recapacitando del daño que hizo y no huyendo como el habría hecho en un principio"

Ella se quedó fulminando con la mirada al chico de la bandana mientras procesaba la información que su prometido le había proporcionado.

- "Entiendo" - fue la simple palabra que salió de sus labios - "¿Tu como supiste?"

- "Ese mismo día que fuimos a comer con U-chan, ella me lo explicó y me pareció bien su decisión, era lo justo, huir no sirve de nada"

- "¿Por que no me dijiste... otra vez?"

- "Mirate... te pusiste rígida de solo saberlo cerca... aun no le perdonas y seguro que ni el mismo se ha perdonado, necesitan tiempo" - Ella lo miro como si estuviera hablando con un extraterrestre - "¿Que.. que ocurre ahora? ¿Por que me miras asi?"

- "¿Desde cuando pensas?"

- "Gracias por confiar tanto en mi criterio... no soy mi padre ¿sabes?"

- "Menos mal" - Ese simple comentario había aligerado un poco el ambiente y ella se relajó un poco - "Gracias" - tomo la mano que tenia Ranma apoyada en la mesa - "por cuidarme de todas las maneras posibles"

El chico se ruborizó por completo y no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna.. así que se perdió cuando Akane se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ukyo y Ryoga.

- "A... A.. Ak... Akane" - el bajó la mirada como acto reflejo mientras que Ukyo no terminaba de comprender que Akane se encontrara ahi. Fue entonces cuando Ranma apareció atras de ella dispuesta a frenarla de lo que fuera hacer.

- "Gracias Ryoga" - sorpresa, eso había en el aire, tanto en su prometido, como en su amiga, como en el chico de la bandana que no daba crédito a lo que oia - "por no huir y afrontar las cosas" - hizo una leve reverencia y se giró mirando a Ukyo, Ranma a su espalda no entendía lo que estaba viviendo - "Gracias Ukyo"

Sin mas, se dió vuelta tomando de la mano a una estatua de Ranma y se volvieron a sentar en su mesa. Atras había dejado a unos sorprendidos Ukyo y Ryoga que nuevamente no entendian el proceder de Akane. Ranma por su lado aun intentaba procesar lo que habia dicho su prometida

- "¿Estas segura?" - fue la primer frase coherente que logró articular

- "Si.. Ukyo hizo lo mejor, y tu también. Él se esta esforzando, por no huir. Yo debo esforzarme para volver a confiar en el poco a poco y perdonarlo, se que sus intenciones nunca fueron malas conmigo. Incluso creo que estuviste bien en ocultarme que el estaba aquí y darme este tiempo"

Terminaron el resto del helado en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Al terminar, pagaron la cuenta a la camarera y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia a sus amigos que aun continuaban en el local.

Al salir el aire se notaba menos tenso, ya había bajado el sol, y una brisa fresca inundaba el ambiente. Akane tembló un poco ante una ráfaga imprevista y Ranma en un acto de valentía como el que había tenido la chica en la tarde, le paso el brazo por los hombros y así poder acercarla un poco a el para refugiarla. Ella se dejó hacer y caminando tranquilamente llegaron al Dojo.

- "Ve a tomar un baño asi se te pasa el frio" - Ella lo miró tiernamente, el estaba preocupado sinceramente por ella. Akane empezó a subir las escaleras y de pronto como si algo la pinchara saltó al lado de Ranma de improvisto. Tomo su cuello y despacio poso sus labios sobre los de el. Lentamente su boca empezó a recorrer la de su prometido que tambien hacia lo suyo. Se separaron y ambos estaban bastante sonrojados.

- "Gracias por cuidarme... asi" - Ahora si se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Ranma estaba con esa sonrisa que bien podria calificarse como "idiota perdidamente enamorado" y minutos mas tarde cuando salió de su estado de estatua viviente caminó hacia la cocina a preparar lo que tenia en mente.

Akane bajó al rato, el escuchaba el crujir de la escalera y pronto el aroma a jazmin que ella siempre tenia despues del baño inundó todos sus sentidos.

Al llegar al ultimo peldaño de la escalera vió lo que habia preparado su prometido para ella, la cena que habia preparado Kasumi adornada con velas.

- "¿Ranma? ¿Ranma? ¿Donde estas?" - El la miró extrañado, estaba frente a ella y Akane lo estaba buscando como si no lo viera.

- "En frente tuyo... ¿estas ciega?"

- "No, lo que veo aqui es alguien que se parece a mi prometido, pero que se comporta muy distinto"

- "¿No eras tu la que decia que si estabas con una persona que realmente te gustara te comportarias distinto?"

Touche... Akane no pudo discutir eso.

Finalmente la cita verdadera habia concluido como tal, y un milagro ocurrió, ningun incidente se habia cruzado con ellos, o los habia perseguido, o algo parecido en todo el dia.

Se sentia bien pasar el tiempo asi, sin problemas, sin padres intentando casarlos, sin deberle nada a Nabiki para cubrirlos, sin prometidas desquiciadas. Ojala hubiera mas dias como este.

La cena como imaginaran estuvo deliciosa, y ellos simplemente disfrutaron de la paz de estar solos, sin interrupciones.

Fin del Capitulo

6 de Enero a las 2:02am de 2012..

Notas de la Autora: Ni en los mas profundos sueños de Rumiko hubiera podido pasar un capitulo como este... Pero en mi cabeza, SI! Hay que darle tregua a veces a estos dos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y actualice prontito ;) Estoy dispuesta y encaminada a terminarlo. Disfruten y me cuentan que les pareció ! Estamos acercandonos al final... lento y sin pausa...

Notita: Despues de este capitulo, viene una pequeña sorpresita, que no es "un capitulo" sino es un mini mini capitulo ;)


	12. Clase 10: Omake, La Tormenta

**Clase 10 - Omake: La Tormenta**

Al terminar la cena, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación... No paso mucho rato cuando una fuerte tormenta se desató en Nerima. Truenos se escuchaban retumbar en toda la casa y la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba por instantes la residencia.

Un fogonazo que pareció haber caído muy cerca despertó instantaneamente al siempre dormilón chico de la trenza, mientras que segundos despues el trueno sobresaltó a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con brillos azules.

Ambos se giraron intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero pronto notaron que no lo lograrian.

Como si estuvieran conectados, los dos se levantaron con el mismo pensamiento: _"Tal vez un vaso de leche tibia me ayude a dormir". _Y asi lo hicieron..

Ella no se percató que detrás estaba el. El no la vió a ella porque estaba demasiado concentrado en no hacer ruido. Un relámpago los iluminó a los dos y el gritó se escucho en media ciudad.

- "¿Que diablos haces?, ¡Me asustaste!"

- "Y tu a mi, ¿que pretendes hacer?"

- "Leche, no me puedo dormir"

- "uhm, yo tampoco"

- "Vamos a prepararla"

Después del susto inicial bajaron a calentar la dichosa leche para volver a dormir.

Minutos mas tarde, estaban subiendo nuevamente las escaleras y otro trueno retumbo en la casa y Akane no pudo mas que aferrarse a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas.

- "No sabia que le tenias miedo a las tormentas"

- "A las muy fuertes siiiii...ii..i..." - otro trueno y ella volvió a estremecerse

- "¿Quieres otro vaso de leche?"

- "No creo que sirva de mucho.."

- "Ven, te llevo a tu habitación" - la tomo mas cómodamente en brazos y terminó de subir las escaleras. Suavemente la depositó en la cama y la arropó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Depositó un pequeño y suave beso en sus labios y se encaminó a la puerta. Otro trueno se hizo escuchar y ella se aferró a las colchas con inquietante nerviosismo.

- "Quédate"

- "¿QUE, QUE?"

- "No.. no.. no pienses mal Ranma" - otro trueno - "solo dormir, por favor"

Ranma estaba contra la puerta como si del otro lado de la habitación estuviera llena de gatos. Sin embargo, Akane simplemente le había dicho que se quedara con ella para poder dormir con esa tormenta.

- "Kasumi suele ayudarme a dormir, pero ella no esta" - otro trueno, las frazadas estaban sufriendo una tortura

- "Solo dormir..."

Caminando como un autómata se acercó y ella le hizo espacio en su cama, otro trueno sonó y ella se aferró nuevamente a su espalda.

- "¿Porque tienes tanto miedo a las tormentas? Nunca lo había notado"

- "Mama... mama murió un día como este... No me gusta andar contándolo, por eso Kasumi viene a velar por mi los días así, pero ella no esta" - otro trueno y ella volvió a estremecerse.

- "oh... disculpa, no sabia" - se relajó un poco al saber el motivo del nerviosismo de su prometida y se tomó con un poco mas de calma las cosas. La acurrucó entre sus brazos y la acomodó nuevamente entre las ya fruncidas frazadas. No podía creer lo bien que encastraba su cuerpo con el de ella. Se terminó de recostar y pasó su brazo por su cabeza haciendo de almohada mientras que ella se acostumbraba el tenerlo así, tan cerca, tan... intimos.

Sin importar los truenos, ambos se durmieron casi al instante.

Ese día sin duda seria inolvidable.

**Fin del Omake**

6 de Enero de 2012 a las 2:20am

Notas de Autora: Es algo pequeño que se me ocurrió que podría pasar... y solo quedo en DORMIR.. para los mal pensados.  
Espero pronto subirles el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviaron, contesto todos! Me encanta recibirlos, escuchar sus sugerencias, ideas y sobre todo impresiones de que les parece cada capitulo.  
Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Clase 11: La mirada de él

- "¿No eras tu la que decía que si estabas con una persona que realmente te gustara te comportarias distinto?"

Touche... Akane no pudo discutir eso.

Finalmente la cita verdadera había concluido como tal, y un milagro ocurrió, ningún incidente se había cruzado con ellos, o los había perseguido, o algo parecido en todo el día.

Se sentía bien pasar el tiempo así, sin problemas, sin padres intentando casarlos, sin deberle nada a Nabiki para cubrirlos, sin prometidas desquiciadas. Ojalá hubiera más días como este.

La cena como imaginaran estuvo deliciosa, y ellos simplemente disfrutaron de la paz de estar solos, sin interrupciones.

**Clase**** 11 - ****La ****mirada ****de ****él**

Lunes por la mañana, todo había vuelto a esa revoltosa normalidad. Se podía ver a los jóvenes de la casa discutiendo como siempre. Unos padres llorando por los rincones porque las escuelas no se iban a unir... Para el ojo despistado era una pelea de tantas, para quienes sabían la verdad, era un teatro muy bien montando envuelto de guiños.

Las primeras clases en la universidad se sucedieron sin problemas y la hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Akane estaba sentada con sus amigas y yo estaba sentado en un lugar prudente, ni muy lejos para no verla ni muy cerca para molestarla, y por supuesto, que no se dieran cuenta de que la estaba mirando insistentemente.

Aun tenia en mi mente la pasada noche, se que solo dormimos juntos, pero ahora lo único que quiero es volver a repetirlo. Me siento un pervertido, pero ¡Solo quiero dormir!.

Solté un suspiro y mis compañeros me miraron con desconcierto, intenté concentrarme en la comida para intentar cambiar el tema y distraerme en otra cosa. No lo logré...

De pronto, llegó hasta a mi un sonido sumamente conocido, hacía tanto que no tenía el "placer" de escucharlo.. Una campanilla absolutamente insoportable que logró en un instante poner cada centímetro de mi en plena alerta y segundos después un asfixiante abrazo me quitó todo el aire de mis pulmones. Podía sentir la fulminante y expectante mirada de mi adorada prometida clavada en mi nuca. Mientras mas intentaba zafarme de esos brazos que se aferraban a mi, mas se apretaban y era insoportable. Mis compañeros estaban aplaudiendo y silbando sobre mi "hermosa novia" mientras que la verdadera estaba envuelta en llamas a punto de lanzarme algo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ya estaba buscando algún proyectil para estamparme en la cabeza, podía sentir su aura furiosa.

Ella después de soltarme me ofreció amablemente la comida, que se veía absolutamente deliciosa, pero tantos años de conocerla sabía que un inocente plato de ramen podía ser una trampa mortal.

Le agradecí amablemente lo que me ofrecía pero le dije que ya estaba satisfecho... obviamente que mi respuesta no le gustó e intentó ofrecerme las mil y una delicias, incluso intentó hacerme comer algo por la fuerza, así que no me quedó otra que huir de ahí, lejos de la comida amazona y lejos de la furia en la que se había convertido mi prometida.

Luego de un rato en que me persiguió, logré escabullirme, encima sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso, lo único que había podido hacer era comer algunas de las cosas que Kasumi siempre prepara para nosotros y correr todo el tiempo. Había desperdiciado completamente mi escaso tiempo libre, y encima no había podido hablar con Akane, aunque imagino que a esta altura es completamente inútil, ella pensará que lo hice a propósito, que no quise librarme de Shampoo cuando fue todo lo que intente, y malinterprará todo lo que yo le diga, así que es mejor dejar pasar el resto de las clases e intentar en el camino a casa explicarle que no todo era como ella lo veía.

Decidí entrar a clases antes de seguir sumándole problemas a mi día y tomé mi asiento en el lugar de siempre. De donde diablos había salido Shampoo de nuevo, con razón el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo, no me había dado cuenta que pasaba mucho tiempo con Akane. No era que me desagradara, simplemente no había caído en cuenta.

Las cosas habían avanzado tanto entre nosotros que no parecían reales, incluso, no parecíamos nosotros mismos, pero lo eramos. Ya era hora de dejar a los inmaduros adolescentes atrás, aunque para nuestros padres sigamos mostrando esa faceta, solo que hoy en día solo es una fachada, momentos de juego y picardía entre nosotros. No le diría una ofensa real porque ni yo mismo me la creería, es la mujer perfecta para mi, y sentirme correspondido es el cielo.

Tantos años pensando que ella se iría con alguien mejor, alguien que no fuera un fenómeno y ella estaba ahí para demostrarme una y otra vez que mi maldición le importaba nada, y a mi me hacia sentir el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra con solo ver su sonrisa sincera y que era dedicada a mi.

El profesor estaba hablando de algo, pero yo no tenia ganas de prestarle atención y preferí quedarme sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que la pared se empezó a deformar de forma antinatural y nuevamente esa silueta se hacía presente en mi día. No quería seguir enfadando a Akane y ser abrazado por Shampoo frente a toda la clase no estaba entre mis actividades favoritas, diablos, ya había dejado la secundaria, se suponía que ahora no debían pasar estas cosas.. pero al parecer soy un imán para las desgracias, o para las locas. Contrario a lo que siempre hago en estas situaciones de salir a enfrentar los problemas, esta ocasión y por una vez, quería probar algo distinto, ver si las cosas resultaban de otra manera, así que haciendo oídos sordos a todos mis instintos, me oculté bajo el pupitre y me concentré, pronto había desaparecido mi presencia por completo.

Vi a Shampoo buscarme por todo el salón, incluso increpando a Akane y ahí fue donde todo se salió de control. Vi a Shampoo retar a Akane, aprovechando que yo supuestamente no me encontraba en el lugar. Ambas salieron rumbo al patio central de la institución y ahí dejé de esconderme para seguirlas y ver el dichoso encuentro. Había estado entrenando a Akane lo suficiente para que enfrente incluso a Shampoo pero no quitaba que si algo se salia de control yo iba a interceder y frenar esta locura. Si detenía a Akane antes de que peleara, seguramente su mal humor iba a durar semanas completas, además, confiaba en sus habilidades.

Las vi ponerse en guardia, Akane tenía su aura controlada y Shampoo había sacado sus típicas armas.

- "La que gana quedarse con airen" - Ahí estaba nuevamente hablando de mi como si fuera su objeto más preciado

- "No quiero eso como premio, el no es un juguete del que puedas disponer"

- "¿Que querer chica violenta? Si yo ganar quiero airen, tu, ¿que querer?"

- "Que no vuelvas" - tomó aire e intentó pensar cada una de sus palabras, estaba nerviosa aunque no quería demostrarlo, podía sentirme cerca, pero no me vía y si delataba mi posición seguro Shampoo no lucharía por miedo a que yo tome represalias - "Te iras a China, y no vas a volver"

- "chica violenta graciosa, eso ser quedarse con airen"

- "Estas equivocada, el hacer lo que quiera, yo lo único que quiero es que te vayas de aquí, tu y tus tontas leyes"

- "ser igual, yo ganar y quedarme con airen"

- "Basta de charla, en guardia"

Ahí estaba ella, la que no me trataba como un títere para sus asuntos, la que cuidaba de mi en todo momento, la que luchaba por mi. Y del otro lado, la que me usaba para sus propósitos y solo me quería para que sus descendientes fueran fuertes y elevar su status en su aldea casándose con un esposo fuerte.

Shampoo hizo el primer movimiento que Akane por poco no logró evitar, rodó por el suelo y yo ya quería saltar a protegerla, pero una vez más me sorprendió y en el esquive le dió una patada que dejó a Shampoo contra uno de los árboles que había alrededor de la improvisada área de batalla. Akane se levantó y desempolvó sus ropas mientras que su contrincante estallaba en furia.

Se avalanzó sobre ella nuevamente e intentó conectar varios golpes de puños y patadas que fueron esquivados uno a uno sin mucho esfuerzo, Shampoo obviamente notó que su ataque no estaba teniendo el efecto esperado y saltó a recoger sus armas, intentó una nueva serie de ataques con ellas, con más fuerza e ímpetu que el anterior. Akane seguía rápida y podía leer con aparente facilidad los movimientos de su oponente. Una patada en el momento exacto y la ridícula arma de Shampoo cayó sobre su propia cabeza.

No pude evitar reirme sin mucho tapujo ante esto y todos los espectadores que se habían reunido hicieron lo mismo logrando que la amazona se pusiera más roja que un tomate de puro coraje y vergüenza ante el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Akane disimuló su risa y se puso nuevamente en guardia, no se había desconcentrado bajo ningún punto de vista y eso estaba consiguiendo su victoria ante Shampoo que estaba claramente enojada.

Cuando iba a atacar nuevamente en dirección a Akane...

- "¡Shampoo!" - el estúpido de Mousse estaba abrazando a Akane como si fuera Shampoo, y ahí no resistí más, tomé impulso y... eh? ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Akane? Con el mazo salido de donde solo ella sabia dejó a Mousse inconsciente de un solo golpe. Una sonrisa que no supe interpretar se formó en su rostro.

- "Shampoo... si queres, te cambio el premio si gano"

- "Ya no haber reembolso con aireen, es mío" - contestó la amazona, de nuevo utilizandome..

- "No tiene nada que ver con él, si yo gano, tenés que desafiar a Mousse en un encuentro justo, donde si el gana, será tu esposo"

- "Yo no conformarme con pato tonto" - la miró despectivamente cruzándose de brazos e intentando poner compostura a su maltrecha pose

- "Si vos ganas, no habría problemas, y no tendrías que irte lejos de tu airen, y además estarías libre.."

En qué diablos estaba pensando a Akane en proponerle semejante cosa a Shampoo, si por una remota casualidad o trampa, la amazona llegaba a ganarle e incluso a Mousse, me perseguiría hasta el fin de la tierra sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo un poco.

- "chica violenta, no saber que tu pensar en mi, ser considerado de tu parte entregarme airen en bandeja de plata y sacar a tonto pato del camino"

- "Eso me da a entender que te parece un trato justo, continuemos entonces"

- "en guardia chica violenta"

Y ahí estaban de nuevo enredadas bailando una danza mortal de golpes y patadas. Shampoo parecía francamente agotada y Akane no se daba por vencida, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Es en ese instante vi lo que mi prometida estaba haciendo y no podía creerlo, lo había aprendido sola... Yo solo le mostré las herramientas y ahora ella misma me demostraba de lo que era realmente capaz.

Sin que Shampoo lo notara estaba llevándola a través de una inmensa espiral, mientras esquivaba los golpes dejando nuevamente en ridículo a la amazona. Estaba casi en el centro cuando Shampoo imprimió más fuerza en el golpe y casi la golpea, cosa que hizo enfuerecer mas, si aun era posible, a la China, un paso más y... vamos Akane, tu puedes... un intenso viento empezó a subir desde el centro, donde estaba ella y su puño en alto, la amazona se vió envuelta en un intenso tornado. ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Esa era mi prometida! Aunque no podía gritarlo a los 4 vientos en medio del patio de la universidad, estaba con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por ella.

Akane esperó a que el efecto del Dragón Volador terminara.. haber vencido a Shampoo y con una de sus técnicas debía suponer un golpe muy duro para el orgullo de la china. Del tornado salió volando esa chica de curvas peligrosas y cabello púrpura que tanto me había fastidiado el día para estrellarse contra un muro de la universidad.

Mi prometida se acercó a ella y le dijo algo, se dió media vuelta y dejó a una enfurecida china mirando y midiendo cada paso de su enemiga. En un impulso que no pude preveer se levantó hacia ella, la retuvo del brazo y la giró fuertemente, empecé a correr en dirección a ellas, esto no podía ser nada bueno y menos viniendo de Shampoo, entonces lo vi.. la china acercó su rostro a Akane y la besó en la mejilla. "El beso de la muerte". Como estaba mas cerca esta vez si puedo escuchar la furiosa pero aun melodiosa voz de mi prometida.

- "Ya te vencí una vez, lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que entiendas, él no es un objeto"

Y salió de allí, con la cabeza en alto y bajo el aplauso de media facultad. De pronto se frenó...

- "Los que quieran aprender Artes Marciales, el Dojo Tendo recibe estudiantes"

Y sin más se fue hacia los pasillos entre caras de asombro.

Mousse recién recuperaba la conciencia, se calzó los lentes y vió como Shampoo quedaba petrificada ante lo que acababa de pasar, lo tomé de la solapa y lo arrastré conmigo. Intentó pegarme pero lo detuve..

- "Tienes derecho a una batalla con Shampoo, si le ganas, se casa contigo"

- "Maldito seas Saotome, estas mintiendo, seguro que es alguno de tus sucios planes para quedarte con ella"

- "Yo no tengo nada que ver, Akane ganó ese derecho para ti"

- "¿Tendo?" - Mousse se quedó pensativo - "¿Por qué?"

- "Aun no lo se... pero en alguna de tus entregas pasa por el Dojo, te voy a ayudar a derrotar a Shampoo"

- "Saotome... tu también ¿por que?"

- "Porque sos el único que puede estar con ella..." - hice una pausa pensando como decirle lo que tenía en mente - "Ella en el fondo te quiere, solo esta encaprichada conmigo y es hora que se de cuenta"

No lo deje responderme, salí en dirección donde sabía que se había ido Akane.

Cuando finalmente la alcance estaba sola en la azotea mirando como los estudiantes se dispersaban del improvisado campo de batalla.

El viento mecía con suavidad los pequeños mechones que habían quedado fuera de su peinado y el sol inundaba con su luz el terso rostro de ella, parecía un ángel, y yo un idiota enamorado mirándola. Mire en la misma dirección que ella un instante antes de tomarla por la cintura y ceñirla a mi torso suavemente, ahí estaba Shampoo levantándose pesadamente, juntando sus armas y saltando lejos del lugar. Estaba humillada, tenia los ojos empañados y como la conocía muy bien, sabia que buscaría venganza. Luego de que la perdí de vista me quede abrazando a la ganadora de la pelea. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar y por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada.

Yo sabia que era hora de entrar a clase, pero me parecía mas importante estar ahí para ella, agradecerle de manera silenciosa lo que hizo por mi y demostrarle cuan orgulloso estaba de como había peleado. Solo que todo eso no salia de mi boca.. ni un solo sonido salió de ella, aunque de alguna manera debía demostrárselo, así que suavemente la gire y me quede embobado viendo sus ojos chocolate que estaban emocionados y felices. Cuando mi cabeza volvió a conectar alguna idea, me limite a sonreirle, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía a través de mi expresión, ella me correspondió y me acerque, despacio, nuestras frentes hicieron contacto y las narices se chocaron suavemente, así, me quede observandola en silencio, extasiado de su cercanía, disfrutando de su calor, llenándome de su presencia.

- "Estoy orgulloso de ti" - esas palabras me costaron una eternidad, pero era importante que ella lo supiera, sus ojos se abrieron y me miró con sorpresa, no se imaginaba algo así - "Gracias por todo" - y vi como poco a poco con esas simples palabras, sus ojos se empañaron. ¡Oh no! La había hecho llorar como un idiota, ¿y ahora qué diablos hice?

- "Akane, perdóname, no quería ofenderte"- ella me golpeó suavemente en las costillas

- "No estoy llorando de tristeza, estoy llorando de felicidad" - y no pude mas que abrazarla con fuerza... cuando note que se había calmado, tenia mi hombro empapado, pero eso no importaba, la separe un poco de mi y la bese, despacio, como si fuera una muñeca de frágil cristal.

Ella era todo para mi, y debía saberlo. Que feliz me hace estar a su lado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Notas de autora: Fue un capítulo escrito desde la mirada de Ranma, incluso creo que un Ranma casi de espectador, narrando lo que sucede como si fuera ajeno a todo eso. Me pareció interesante hacerlo de esta manera, que se entendiera que siente el de una vez por todas con toda esta nueva situación y con la pelea de sus prometidas, ojala les haya gustado.


	14. Clase 12: Invitación

- "Akane, perdóname, no quería ofenderte"- ella me golpeó suavemente en las costillas

- "No estoy llorando de tristeza, estoy llorando de felicidad" - y no pude mas que abrazarla con fuerza... cuando note que se había calmado, tenia mi hombro empapado, pero eso no importaba, la separe un poco de mi y la bese, despacio, como si fuera una muñeca de frágil cristal.

Ella era todo para mi, y debía saberlo. Que feliz me hace estar a su lado.

**Clase**** 12 - ****Invitación**

- "Akane, Ranma" - Kasumi llamaba a los más jóvenes de la casa, momentos más tarde ellos aparecieron - "llego esto para ustedes, supongo"

- "¿Supongo?" - Ranma tomó el sobre entre sus manos y leyó el remitente - "A los profesores del Dojo Tendo"

- "Anda Ranma, ábrelo" - Akane incitaba a leer el contenido del dichoso sobre mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor, Kasumi volvía con una bandeja con té y galletas recién horneadas.

- "El motivo de la presente carta es para invitarlos a ustedes y a los alumnos que crean convenientes a participar en el Torneo Regional de Artes Marciales que organizan la Asociación de Dojos de Tokyo" - Ranma leyó el contenido con una sonrisa en su rostro

- "¡Nos han invitado a participar!" -

- "Shh.. déjame continuar" - un puchero de parte de Akane fue todo lo que el necesitaba para proseguir con la lectura - "el día 7 de junio del corriente año a las 13hs se llevará a cabo en el Dojo Tokyo la competición, por favor confirmen su presencia y la cantidad de participantes. Las modalidades para competir son: Katas, Armas y Combate. Todos los profesores que concurran podrán realizar una demostración con el fin de mostrar las escuelas que participarán." - el muchacho tomó aire, miró para todos lados y visto que además de ellos estaba solo Kasumi, tomó a su prometida en brazos y la hizo girar - "¿Escuchaste? ¡Nos tomaron en cuenta!"

- "Hace años que eso no ocurría" - él la depositó en el piso y ella fue directo a abrazar a su hermana. Estaban realmente felices con la noticia.

- "¿Qué ocurre hija?" - Soun había entrado al comedor, seguido por Genma, ambos escucharon los gritos y decidieron ver qué ocurría.

- "Papa, nos invitaron a participar en una competición"

- "ohh que buena noticia" - las lágrimas ya asomaban por los ojos del patriarca Tendo

- "Por fin las escuelas estarán unidas Tendo"

- "Pronto tendremos boda Saotome"

- "Oigan, ¿que tiene que ver la competencia con un casamiento?" - La alegría de Ranma se había esfumado cuando los viejos salieron de nuevo con la misma idea de siempre

- "Hijo, ahora que ya imparten clases juntos, es hora del próximo paso, deben casarse para que la unión sea oficial y se presenten a la competencia con una escuela sólida y unida"

- "Ustedes dijeron que mientras demos las clases, no habría casamiento, ¡por eso empezamos con las clases!" - Akane poco a poco iba levantando el tono de voz haciendo retroceder a Soun y a Genma.

- "Nos hicimos cargo de todo, dimos las clases, tenemos buenos alumnos, incluso nos acaban de invitar a una competencia oficial y ¿ustedes siguen con sus ridículas ideas?" - Ranma tomó aire antes de proseguir con su discurso y seguir amedrentando a los viejos - "No me pienso casar con ella" - señalando de manera despectiva a Akane, aunque su mirada suplicaba por que ella no se tomara en serio eso

- "Están locos si piensan que por dar clases y hacer bien nuestros trabajos vamos a casarnos porque a ustedes simplemente les plazca, nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte, no estorben si saben lo que les conviene"

Toda ese gran teatro ocasionó que tanto Soun como Genma terminaran llorando a lágrima viva abrazados, gritando que así las escuelas nunca se iban a unir.

- "Creo que se les paso un poco la mano chicos" - Kasumi miraba a ambos padres con un poco de compasión - "Al menos le hubieran dicho que, por ahora no había boda.. pero que en algún momento habría"

Ranma y Akane rieron, pero a ellos no les dio tanta lástima, le dieron su merecido y al menos no molestarían en un par de semanas más.

Por fortuna de la vida, los llorosos padres nunca escucharon el comentario de Kasumi.

Ahora tenían que prepararse para el torneo, era en pocas semanas y tenían que estar listos. Con la demostración que hizo Akane en la universidad, varios estudiantes se sumaron al Dojo, ellos no estaban tan preparados para participar, pero los que estaban desde un principio si tenían el nivel necesario. También había que preparar una demostración para hacer, practicarla y perfeccionarla. Hay mucho por hacer.

Sin perder más tiempo aprovecharon el día libre que tenían en la facultad..

- "Oye, ¿cuando aprendiste a hacer el Dragón Volador?"

- "¿Te molesto que lo haya usado tu técnica?"

- "No.. al contrario, me asombraste"

- "El otro día, cuando me enseñaste a liberar mi energía, entendí como manipularla, como habías hecho para el frío y el calor, nunca lo había intentado en si, pero Shampoo estaba tan enojada que aproveche la oportunidad para practicar, menos mal que me salió bien o tendría que haber pensado algo más para vencerla, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ella es perfecta"

- "Increíble, parece que te estas contagiando de la Escuela Saotome"

- "Ni lo sueñes, es un nuevo estilo de la Escuela Tendo"

- "Pensá que dentro de poco, va a ser oficialmente Saotome-Tendo"

- "Lo se, no me desagrada, mientras no sea papá y el tío Genma los que nos manden a la iglesia"

- "En algún momento habría que decirles que no todo esta perdido como ellos piensan"

- "Ni lo sueñes, nos van a casar y después van a pedir un heredero, ¿no los conoces aun?" - Ranma quedó dubitativo ante eso...

- "¿A-chan?"

- "¿Que pasa Ranma?" - El abrió la boca un par de veces pero no emitió sonido alguno, caminó hasta estar sentado en el centro del Dojo y le hizo señas a Akane para que haga lo mismo, y así lo hizo, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente. - "Ranma, sino me cuentas no puedo hacer nada por ti"

- "Es.. es.. es que.."

- "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Es por lo que dijo papa y el tío?"

- "Un poco..."

- "Ranma, dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?" - él levantó la mirada y tenía una expresión de cachorrito asustado, a ella le causó ternura y tomó su mano para darle valor

- "Esta bien.." - el se sintió derrotado, igual, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo, mejor temprano que tarde - "me preocupa.. lo de las escuelas... unirlas"

- "¿No quieres unirlas?"

- "No.. no... noo.. no es eso" - el hacía ademanes con la mano para darle enfasís a sus palabras, intentando que ella no tomara las cosas por mal camino - "Es que.. aun.. no.."

- "Ya.. se que aun no estamos listos.."

- "No, no es eso..." - un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, se sentía derrotado - "es.. que.. aun.."

- "Si si, eso ya lo dijiste" - Akane ya estaba impaciente

- "¡Déjame terminar!"

- "Esta bien.. pero dilo de una vez"

- "Aun no... ¡te lo he pedido!" - Akane no se esperaba eso, para ella el compromiso era algo ya hecho, no imaginaba una formalidad así por parte de Ranma, él tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba colorado hasta las orejas - "Es.. que.. se que estamos prometidos, pero eso es por nuestros padres, pero nosotros.. aun.. no... formalmente.. no.." - tomó aire intentando darse valor para seguir mientras su prometida lo miraba atenta y atónita - "Cua..ndo.. te dije lo.. que.. sentía.. por ti.. no.. nunca... yo.. te.. propuse.. ser.." - ya su voz era un tímido murmullo - "mi.. novia" - Akane no podía creerlo, el se preocupaba por esas cosas

- "Ranma" - ella tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos - "¿Querés decirme algo mas?"

- "eh.. sabes.. no.. aun.. no" - bajó la cabeza, no era que no quería decírselo, es que aun no podía, el brillo de los ojos de ella se esfumó ante la respuesta negativa - "No.. por lo que tu estas pensando.. no.. ahora.." - ella lo miró intentando buscar otra respuesta - "¿me esperaras?"

- "Hasta que estés listo" - sonrió de esa forma angelical que a el tanto le gusta - "¿Te parece si entrenamos para la competencia?" - le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, y en cuanto lo hizo la abrazó

- "Gracias A-chan" - ella se dejó llevar, él había tenido muchos avances y le había dejado claro que era la única, le daría el tiempo que fuera necesario. - "Dale, vamos a entrenar"

- "¡Claro!"

Con renovadas energías ambos chicos se pusieron a entrenar para la demostración que los profesores deberían dar.

Rato mas tarde los alumnos fueron llegando y las prácticas comenzando...

- "Fórmense todos" - Ranma había tomado el control - "hemos sido invitados a participar en un torneo que organiza el Dojo Tokyo" - aplausos se escucharon por todo el recinto - "el torneo es el 7 de junio y las modalidades son: Katas, Armas y Combate" - un asombro generalizado se vió entre los alumnos - "Los que quieran participar, podrán hacerlo y lo que haremos es entrenar en las modalidades que decidan participar por grupos para perfeccionar sus técnicas"

- "Por favor, a medida que nombre las modalidades sepárense en grupos" - Akane intervino y ayudó un poco a Ranma con la organización - "aquellos que quieran participar en mas de una modalidad, fórmense en el grupo que ustedes crean que tienen menos confianza, que después practicaremos el resto"

Y así lo hicieron, la mayor cantidad estaba en Katas, segundo armas y los menos eran los de combate.

Cuando Ranma empezó a practicar con las formas, Akane se dispuso con las armas.

- "Saotome" - Mousse entró por la puerta principal del Dojo

- "Ah Mousse, que bueno que vienes, sos experto en armas, ¿me ayudas?" - Akane tomó del brazo al chino - "Les presento a nuestro amigo Mousse, es experto en armas escondidas, ¿podrías hacer una demostración?"

Y así lo hizo, detrás de cada uno de sus dedos, sacó un arma como si fuera una navaja suiza.

- "¿Quieres pelear?"

- "¿Estas segura Tendo?"

- "Si, no hay problema, ¡en guardia!"

Los alumnos se corrieron para atrás y Ranma detuvo sus propias prácticas para darle lugar a la demostración.

Akane se puso en posición y Mousse la imitó, instantes después la batalla comenzó. El chino atacó primero lanzando unas cadenas, las cuales fueron esquivadas sin mayor esfuerzo, pero el chico no se dejó flaquear ante el primer ataque fallido y un ejecutó un nuevo ataque con dagas que se clavaron donde hasta hace segundos atrás estaba Akane. Sin perder tiempo sacó dos grandes cuchillas de sus antebrazos y empezó a atacar por ambos flancos a su escurridizo oponente. Cuando ella da un salto invertido hacia atrás, él junta sus manos y lanza las cuchillas. Akane terminó de saltar y sin perder tiempo esquivó el último ataque, tomando las cadenas que había lanzado primero y ahora soltándolas hacia su atacante, quien también las esquivó. Apenas soltó las cadenas, corrió en dirección a Mousse, sacó su enorme mazo y...

- "Fin del combate, Akane gana"

- "¿Porque no me dejaste rematarlo?"

Cabe aclarar que Akane estaba con un enorme mazo a centímetros de la cabeza de un paralizado Mousse que ya se estaba imaginando viajando por Aeorlineas Tendo por todo Nerima y se había salvado de su destino gracias a Ranma que frenó la pelea.

- "Por que ya es suficiente demostración y además ganaste. No es justo que lo envíes a volar, vaya a saber cuando va a tener oportunidad de volver y que Shampoo lo deje"

- "Esta bien" - y guardo el mazo vaya a saber donde

- "Bueno, es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con la práctica para la competición"

Un rato mas tarde estaban 3 chicos sentados charlando en la duela del Dojo

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso Tendo?"

- "Porque si Shampoo no se casa, no lo va a dejar nunca en paz"

- "Pero alcanzaría con que el estúpido de Saotome se decidiera"

- "Pato idiota no tientes tu suerte"

- "Ya, cálmense los dos, que la pelea no es entre ustedes" - los hombres calmaron sus ánimos - "¿Estás preparado para ganarle a Shampoo?" - Mousse bajó la cabeza en clara señal de derrota - "¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?"

- "¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?"

- "No, ¿tenés alguna mejor idea?" - Ranma no dijo más nada y miró furioso al chico pato que no entendía porque Akane actuaba así...

- "¿Porque se toman estas molestias por mi?"

- "Yo no estoy haciendo nada por vos..."

- "Ranma, callate. Mousse, vos también hiciste mucho por Shampoo y se que la querés en serio, sin hechizos, y de manera justa. Me pareció bien que tengas una oportunidad para poder lograrlo y no que por un tecnicismo vos no tengas oportunidad"

- "¿Un tecnicismo?"

- "Si Ranma... la pelea que Shampoo le ganó cuando tenían 3 años.."

- "Lo que pasa que la vieja momia no quiere que yo esté con ella"

- "Lo único que pretende Colgone es que se case con alguien fuerte, tu además de ser fuerte la quieres y tenés que demostrarlo"

- "Gracias Tendo, muchas gracias, ¿como voy a poder devolverte el favor?"

- "Que deje a Ranma elegir a quien quiera, es suficiente. Ustedes si se rigen por esas reglas, con lo cual, seria justo, pero el" - señalando a su prometido - "No tiene las mismas leyes y es injusto"

- "Pueden contar conmigo para lo que deseen entonces"

- "Bien, porque vas a ayudarnos a entrenar a los alumnos en Armas, y mientras tanto vamos a practicar para tu encuentro con Shampoo, le escribirás una carta retándola en una semana"

- "¿Y si se niega?"

- "Pues no podrá, o Akane le dará otra paliza, jajajaja" - Mousse también rió con la ocurrencia de Ranma ante su pregunta. Akane solo sonrió dándole confianza de que pasara lo que pasara, no habría problema.

Se dispusieron a planear que tipo de entrenamiento debería llevar Mousse, empezando por pensar una forma de que no se le caigan las gafas y que pueda mantenerlas durante todo el combate, con eso creían que estaría asegurado gran parte del problema.

- "Sabes, me sorprendiste pidiendo el premio para Mousse, ¿por que lo hiciste?"

- "Porque en cierta forma creo que se parece a mi"

- "¿A ti?"

- "Piénsalo un poco"

Ranma se recostó sobre el tejado... Mousse se había ido hace un rato y ahora estaban sentados admirando el firmamento nocturno...

- "No se A-chan... dime..."

Ella se recostó a su lado y usó el brazo de él como almohada, el chico la atrajo hasta dejar que su cabeza descansara en su pecho.

- "Él nunca se intentó aprovechar de ella..."

- "¿mmm... ?"

- "Recuerdas... en China... pudo haberla tenido de esclava, y sin embargo la liberó, a pesar de lo que eso implicó para el"

- "Pero tu si te aprovechaste de mi"

- "¿QUE QUE?" - intentó levantarse pero él no la dejó y la abrazó nuevamente

- "Calmate... no se si aprovechar es la palabra, creo que iría mejor hechizar"

- "Yo no te puse ningún hechizo ni trampa, ni nada" - Ella estaba ofuscada...

- "Tu sonrisa, ese es tu hechizo" - ella se ocultó un poco más en su pecho para evitar que vea su sonrojo

- "A veces no pareces el mismo chico inmaduro que llego a mi casa hace un par de años atrás"

- "¿Tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido?"

- "Tal vez" - ella jugueteaba con sus dedos con los botones de la camisa china de su prometido. El se dejó acariciar y se quedaron ahí hasta que la luna llego al punto más alto del cielo...

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Me acorde de actualizarrrrrrrrrr ! Aplausos para mi ! Por los comentarios veo que les está gustando, ya tengo el final a medio escribir, así que pienso terminar si o si está historia!  
Tengo también avanzada otro tipo de historia, pronto verá la luz, estén atentas!  
Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, saludos, Nodoka!


	15. Clase 13: Todo Cambia

- "Tu sonrisa, ese es tu hechizo" - ella se ocultó un poco más en su pecho para evitar que vea su sonrojo

- "A veces no pareces el mismo chico inmaduro que llego a mi casa hace un par de años atrás"

- "¿Tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido?"

- "Tal vez" - ella jugueteaba con sus dedos con los botones de la camisa china de su prometido. El se dejó acariciar y se quedaron ahí hasta que la luna llego al punto más alto del cielo...

**Clase 13 - Todo cambia...**

Una semana más tarde...

En el Dojo Tendo había dos chinos dispuestos a combatir. Alrededor se encontraba toda la familia Saotome, Tendo, y Cologne.

El arbitro: Ranma Saotome

- "Las reglas son claras: Si Mousse gana, Shampoo deberá casarse con él, tal como lo dictan las leyes amazonas. Si Shampoo gana, Mousse no tiene derecho a reclamarla más como esposa, ¿quedó claro?"

- "Yo querer agregar regla.."

- "Por mas que vos ganes el combate, yo no voy a casarme contigo, no sigo leyes amazonas, por ende, lo que tu consideres, no es lo mismo para mi" - la china estaba furiosa..

- "si yo ganar, pato tonto trabajar en Nekohaten, gratis"

- "Yo no soy un esclavo Shampoo, no puedes hacer de mi lo que tu quieras, ya no mas"

- "que decir pato inútil, tu solo servir como mesero"

- "Yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, pero no te importa eso" - a Mousse ya poco le importaba que si ganaba se desposaría con Shampoo, ya no quería que lo traten como a un esclavo - "Si yo gano, quiero ser libre, no quiero trabajar mas con ustedes"

- "Perfecto" - finalmente intervino Cologne - "Si Mousse gana, se irá del Restaurante, si en cambio, pierde, deberá trabajar gratis, ni siquiera el sueldo que recibes ahora te pagaré"

- "¡ser buen trato bisabuela! ¡nosotras tener mesero gratis de por vida!"

- "¿Te parece bien el trato Mousse?" - Ranma le preguntó al chico de las gruesas gafas...

- "No perderé, me parece bien"

- "Bien, habiendo establecido nuevas reglas y que todos están de acuerdo, que de inicio el combate"

Tanto Mousse como Shampoo se pusieron en guardia. La china estaba con sus típicos Chui, en cambio el chico de las gafas se preparó colocándose unas antiparras para mantener fijos y quietos sus anteojos, esa había sido la gran estrategia para que el chico pato pudiera ver en todo momento a su oponente. Ante la duda, y como recaudo, también planearon que se esconda varios pares de anteojos por si perdía los que tenía puestos.

- "¿Listos?" - ambos contrincantes asintieron - "¡Comiencen!"

La lucha no tardó en comenzar.. primero atacó la chica con una serie combinada entre patadas y sus Chui, mientras que Mousse se limitó a esquivar, esperando el momento preciso para contraatacar. Shampoo logró conectar una patada en uno de los brazos del chico que consiguió desestabilizarlo y enviarlo contra una de las paredes del Dojo.

- "ser todo, ahora tener mesero gratis"

Primero una daga y luego una lluvia de ellas se dirigieron a una confiada Shampoo que estaba vociferando su victoria antes de asegurarse que su oponente estuviera realmente vencido.

- "No me subestimes, y pelea como corresponde" - Mousse había terminado de erguirse después del último ataque y tomó su posición de defensa nuevamente.

La china no llegó a reponerse y a esquivar la lluvia de dagas cuando el chico pato reanudó el feroz ataque intercalando las dagas con bombas en miniatura atadas a sus extremos. Pequeños estallidos continuos comenzaron a suceder alrededor de Shampoo entorpeciendo su visión y nublando sus sentidos, momento que aprovechó Mousse para lanzarse en medio de la polvareda que se había levantado por las bombas y...

Segundos después, del otro lado del Dojo estaba una chica de cabellos púrpura contra la pared... inconsciente...

- "El combate ha terminado, Mousse gana"

- "Vaya mala semana para Shampoo, dos derrotas y de las dos personas menos pensadas"

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nabiki?"

- "Nada hermanita"

- "Vaya, vaya, esto si es una novedad"

- "El combate ha sido justo vieja, su nieta perdió"

- "Lo sé yerno, parece que perseguirte la sacó de forma.. y el pato con una semana de entrenamiento serio logró vencerla"

- "Ya no es necesario que me llame asi vieja, no seré su yerno"

- "Al parecer no... ¿ya elegiste, cierto?"

- "Ese no es tu problema, tienes algo más importante de que ocuparte... " - Cologne miró al chico de la trenza, y ya no lo vió como el adolescente inseguro que conoció hace años - "deberás conseguir un mesero y pagarle..." - Si, seguía siendo el mismo...

Mientras tanto Akane estaba con Mousse al otro lado del Dojo.. nadie se había levantado a ayudar a la inconsciente de Shampoo.

- "¡Le ganaste! ¡Eres libre!"

- "No pensé que sería tan sencillo..."

- "Shampoo se confió, igual que conmigo, jamás imaginó que yo podría ser más fuerte que ella, o que tu la retaras a un duelo serio, pagó las consecuencias de creerse mas"

- "Supongo.."

- "¿Por que aun no estas feliz? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías, cierto?"

- "En cierta forma sí, pero hubiera preferido que se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella y no simplemente utilizarme"

- "Ella cree que siempre estarás con ella, déjala.. ya se dará cuenta"

- "No lo se... supongo que volveré a China..."

- "¿Es necesario? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres... podrías ayudarnos con la competencia, aunque sea hasta el evento, y ahí decides.. ¿te parece?"

- "Les debo mi vida, mi libertad, hacer algo por gusto para variar no está mal" - Mousse sonreía agradecido a esa chica que sin quererlo ni buscarlo, le había otorgado la oportunidad de su vida - "esta semana entrenando con ustedes fue muy útil para mi, mejoré mucho mi técnica"

- "A mi también me has ayudado mucho con el manejo de armas, puede ser muy útil" - de la nada sacó el mazo más grande hasta el momento, Akane reía de forma maníaca.. con la ayuda de Mousse pudo incrementar el tamaño de su mazo considerablemente. Así como lo había sacado, lo volvió a guardar - "muy útil..."

Durante la siguiente semana se dedicaron a entrenar con ayuda de Mousse en la parte de Armas, Ranma se estaba ocupando de los combates y Akane finalmente en la de Katas. Los alumnos estaban tomando horas extras de entrenamiento para estar a punto y dar una buena impresión en el torneo que se aproxima.

- "¿Necesitan ayuda?" - Ukyo apareció arrastrando a un no muy feliz Ryoga consigo - "Pensé que podríamos hacer algo por ustedes"

- "¡Déjame ir!"

- "Tu te quedas aquí y ayudas" - Ukyo finalmente arrastró dentro del Dojo a Ryoga que cayó de bruces al suelo con el delicado movimiento que le propinó la cocinera - "Perdón por no avisarles, pero me pareció lo mejor"

- "Por mi está bien, me podría dar una mano en combate el cerdo" - Ranma miró a Akane que se había quedado paralizada observando la escena frente a si - "¿Tu que dices?"

- "Que si ayuda, está bien..." - no lo había dicho convencida, pero si se estaba esforzando en ello

- "Perfecto, ve y ayuda a Ran-chan con eso" - y le dedicó una mirada que Ryoga no pudo desobedecer - "yo iré a preparar algunos bocadillos para cuando terminen"

Akane prefirió concentrarse en sus alumnos y en lo que debía corregirles, mientras que Mousse seguía con lo suyo en armas.

- "Bueno Ryoga, vamos a ver si has mejorado"

- "No te creas que me podrás ganar tan facilmente"

- "¡Ustedes presten atención!" - Ranma se dirigió a sus alumnos...

Tanto el chico de la trenza como el de la bandana se pusieron en guardia, se midieron y estudiaron como solo pueden hacerlo dos viejos rivales. Ambos conocían los puntos débiles del adversario y no dudaban en usarlos. Como si hubieran escuchado una señal externa, los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra su rival. Lo intentaron con sendas patadas que formaron una cruz, pero no pudieron hacerse daño.

Volvieron a intentar con golpes de puño, pero todo parecía una perfecta coreografía sincronizada de bloqueos y ataques. Se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Porqué no peleas como hombre, nenita?"

- "Idiota, la idea es mostrarles como se hace, no matarnos" - Ranma miró de mala manera a su rival / amigo - "Aparte, el que está peleando como un cerdo sos vos, ¡estas lento! ¿dejaste de entrenar?"

- "Claro hermafrodita que deje de entrenar, estuve sirviendo mesas como esclavo las últimas semanas" - una espátula voló de quien sabe donde para dar en la cabeza del chico perdido - "¿Que te pasa Ukyo?"

- "Malagradecido" - fue toda la respuesta que dió la chica de las espátulas que volvió a desaparecer por donde había llegado

- "Vaya vaya, parece que han logrado domesticar al cerdo"

- "Mirá quien habla..." - Ryoga aprovechó a un sofocado Ranma para atacarlo y logró propinarle un buen golpe de puño.. mientras Akane que había escuchado la riña se limitó a toser incómoda.

- "Bueno, aquí tienen, hay que comer mucho para estar sanos y fuertes" - Ukyo apareció en la puerta cargada con bandejas llenas de Okonomiyakis de varios gustos - "Vamos, sirvanse y tomen un pequeño descanso" - Kasumi apareció tras ella con tazas y té para todos.

Los alumnos no titubearon ante la idea del merecido descanso y lo que se les ofrecía. Al rato todos estaban probando las delicias que se pusieron a disposición.

- "¿Como se sienten para la competencia? No faltan muchos días.." - los alumnos se miraron entre si, algo nerviosos..

- "No importa como les vaya, sino que se esfuercen al máximo y dar lo mejor de ustedes, sin importar los resultados" - Akane le había contestado amablemente a Ukyo haciendo sentir bien a todos sus alumnos que la miraban agradecidos.

- "Akane-sensei, usted tiene razón, daremos lo mejor de nosotros, así les vamos a demostrar lo agradecidos que estamos a usted, a Ranma-sensei y a sus amigos por ayudarnos" - uno de los chicos anotados para la competición en Katas había tomado la palabra, el resto simplemente asintió dando a entender que ellos opinaban de la misma manera.

- "No se preocupen, nosotros vivimos de esto, y que haya más personas interesadas en aprender un arte como este nos llena de orgullo" - Akane les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa - "Gracias Mousse por ayudarnos con las armas, Ukyo por la comida y Ryoga con lo de combate"

- "Yo te lo debo, y voy a hacer lo posible para ayudarte en lo que sea" - Ryoga bajó la cabeza cuando le respondió a Akane

- "No me debes nada, pero me alegro que quieras ayudarnos"

- "A mi me conviene, he mejorado mucho entrenando con ustedes que atacandolos" - ese era Mousse, que desde hacía unos días estaba viviendo, ayudando y entrenando en el Dojo.

- "hahahahaha es que soy el mejor maestro de todos" - todos miraron al egocéntrico de Ranma riendo como si fuera un villano despiadado en una película de poco presupuesto..

- "Callate" - Akane sacó su mazo hiper grande que Mousse le había enseñado a utilizar y dejó estampado en el suelo dejando a sus alumnos atónitos ante esto. El resto ya estaba acostumbrado a las sutilezas de Akane, aunque hacía rato que no se veian.

- "Que bruta eres" - Ranma sacó la cabeza del enorme agujero donde había estado mientras se la acariciaba para que el dolor pasara cuando Akane le dedicó una mirada capaz de helar al mismísimo infierno. El simplemente sonrió... no era masoquista, pero extrañaba un poco sus peleas con Akane, aunque prefería sin lugar a dudas otras cosas...

Ella simplemente lo miró y la pelea no pasó de ahí para los asombrados Mousse, Ryoga y Ukyo, que aunque sabían que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, no era lo mismo tener una muestra tan cercana.

- "Nos quedaría terminar de practicar la demostración que vamos a hacer el dia de la competencia" - Akane volvió a iniciar la conversación

- "Si, lo se, aunque ya tenemos claro que movimientos hacer, nos queda pulirlo y que salga perfecta"

- "Oye Ran-chan, ¿es abierta al público la competencia no?"

- "Claro, pueden venir si quieren, tu, el cerdo y el pato"

Luego del refrigerio entrenaron un poco más, Mousse seguía con su grupo de armas, Ryoga se estaba encargando de los de combate y Ukyo le marcaba los errores en las posiciones a los que hacían las Katas. Por otro lado tanto Akane como Ranma practicaban la demostración para la competencia.

El día concluyó y todos fueron a descansar después del arduo trabajo que hicieron.

Ukyo se llevó a Ryoga para volver al local donde estaba seguro de no perderse, no así en las calles de la ciudad. Mousse terminó de limpiar el Dojo, lo hacía desde que se estaba quedando ahí para pagar un poco las molestias que se tomaban para con el.

Los más jóvenes de la casa aun charlaban sobre la demostración mientras veían a Kasumi y Nodoka sirviendo las cosas, faltaba poco para cenar.

La competencia se acercaba sin prisa... pero sin pausa y todos los preparativos estaban en marcha.

Notas de la autora: De a poco nos vamos acercando al final... que me está costando escribirlo. Lo intento, lo intento y mi musa se resiste. Pero esta en puertas. También comencé a subir algo que tenia hace un tiempo escrito, son cortitos, asi que espero que también les guste. En mi perfil está el nombre y como acceder a la otra versión aparte de la publicada aquí en FF.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	16. Clase 14: Escuela de Combate

_Los más jóvenes de la casa aun charlaban sobre la demostración mientras veían a Kasumi y Nodoka sirviendo las cosas, faltaba poco para cenar._

_La competencia se acercaba sin prisa... pero sin pausa y todos los preparativos estaban en marcha._

**Clase 14 - Escuela de Combate Estilo Libre Saotome - Tendo**

_El día antes de la competencia..._

Nabiki estaba concentrada en el último recuento de cosas que llevarían al dia siguiente, la plata necesaria para algunos recuerdos y distintos imprevistos que pudieran ocurrir.  
Kasumi se encontraba preparando los uniformes que serán utilizados y con la ayuda de Nodoka ya casi tenían todos los almuerzos listos.  
Los patriarcas lloraban en un rincón implorando por la unión de las escuelas.  
Los alumnos estaban citados a primer hora del día para abordar la camioneta que convenientemente Nabiki había rentado para ese propósito.  
Mousse sentado en un rincón del jardín afilando sus armas y preparándose para el día de mañana.  
Mientras tanto, los dos profesores, terminaban de hacer el papeleo necesario para presentar en la competición.  
Todos los detalles estaban ultimados, simplemente les quedaba intentar dormir algo antes de salir rumbo a la ciudad.

- "Oye, ¿estas nervioso?"  
- "mm.. no, o si.. no se.. es raro como me siento"  
- "Ansioso ¿tal vez?"  
- "Eso creo que se ajusta mejor. ¿Y tu?"  
- "Creo que practicamos todo lo que pudimos, y vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, igual que nuestros alumnos. Es increible lo que han mejorado en este tiempo, estoy feliz de a que así sea"  
- "Yo también, creo que pueden ganar en sus divisiones"  
- "Tengo confianza en que será así"  
- "A-chan.." - Ranma bajó su cabeza y jugó con sus dedos mostrando su nerviosismo  
- "¿Que ocurre Ranma?"  
- "Que... que... queria.. decirte... yo.. yo.. yo queria... ¡yo quería decirte!" - Ante tanto nerviosismo terminó gritando, Akane lo miró dulcemente, él se estaba esforzando..  
- "¿Que pasa Ranma?"  
- "¡MUCHA SUERTE!" - Akane casi se cae de la silla donde estaba, se esperaba cualquier otras palabras, en realidad, ciertas palabras... una frase en particular, pero definitivamente no eso.  
- "Gracias Ranma" - se acercó a darle un pequeño beso mientras aprovechaban que cada uno de los integrantes de la casa estaban ocupados con algo.  
- "Sabes lo que pasaría si nuestros padres nos encuentran así ¿no?" - apenas unos centímetros los separaban  
- "Creo que ya no me asusta tanto..."  
- "No, no asusta eso, asusta como, o te olvidas de quienes están de por medio" - una risa suave salió de los dulces labios de ella  
- "Tienes razón, aunque es divertido mortificarlos, es una manera de cobrarnos todas las que nos hicieron, ¿no lo crees?"  
- "Para cubrir ese tipo de deuda del viejo, creo que tendria que estar toda la vida pagando"  
- "¡Creo que si!" - ella se rió esta vez con ganas y él se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo viéndola reír de esa manera... y volvió a acortar las distancias con su prometida.

_7 de Junio, muy temprano en la mañana - Día de la competencia_  
En la puerta del Dojo Tendo estaban los alumnos preparados con sus mochilas listas para pasar el dia en Tokyo. Allí también se encontraban Ryoga y Ukyo, que sino hubiera sido por ella él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, como siempre.  
Mousse limpiaba sus gafas a un costado de la camioneta esperando que todos estén listos.  
Los patriarcas lloriqueaban en un rincón, llevar a la competencia dos escuelas en vez de una sola no era de su agrado.  
Kasumi y Nodoka estaban terminando de ultimar los almuerzos mientras que Ranma los acomodaba en la camioneta. Akane charlaba con sus alumnos para calmarlos y que no se pongan nerviosos antes de tiempo.  
Luego revisar por enésima vez todos los detalles, la comitiva se subió al transporte donde un chofer conseguido por Nabiki los llevaría hasta su destino.

Llegaron y el recinto era enorme, muchas personas iban y venían, se acomodan, buscando su lugar. Todo el grupo del Dojo Tendo estaba parado intentando ubicarse en semejante evento.  
- "Iremos a inscribirnos y avisar que llegamos, esperen aquí" - Ranma y Akane salieron en dirección a la administración para hacer trámites necesarios. Volvieron y ya todo estaba en orden, los acompañantes salieron en dirección a las gradas a ubicarse mientras que los participantes se dirigieron a los vestuarios para alistarse.  
- "Wow, es enorme"  
- "Nunca había estado en una competencia"  
- "Vengan todos aquí" - reunió Akane ante las palabras de asombro que dijeron alguno de los chicos - "Es su primera vez, intenten disfrutarlo, no importan los resultados, ustedes pasenlo bien, ¡Vamos!"  
- "Hablas como una experta" - Los dos sensei iban un poco más retrasados, mientras sus alumnos se dirigen ya cambiados a esperar los distintos eventos cerca de la zona de competencia.  
- "Experta no, pero si te he acompañado"  
- "Tampoco participe tantas veces"  
- "Algo es algo, aparte, a partir de ahora, quizás sea bueno que participemos de manera profesional, ¿que dices?"  
- "No lo habia pensado"  
- "Tal vez podamos ganar algo de dinero extra y así acondicionar mejor el Dojo... no depender tanto de Nabiki" - su voz era soñadora al hablar del futuro  
- "mmm... puede ser ¿piensas mucho en eso?"  
- "Quiero hacer algo útil, aparte de estudiar y dar clases, quiero ayudar en casa un poco más, me pareció una buena manera"  
- "Así que tu tambien participarás de manera profesional"  
- "Claro, para eso hemos entrenado! Sería una lástima desaprovecharlo"  
- "Esta va a ser la primera vez que nos anotamos como una sola escuela" - suspiró - "Como competí solo yo las anteriores veces, solo inscribimos Saotome"  
- "Nuestros padres se van a alegrar"  
- "Yo creo que van a hacer un escandalo esos viejos, como siempre" - ella simplemente sonrió  
- "Ellos siempre hacen escándalos.. son asi Ranma.."  
- "5 minutos para el inicio de la competencia de Katas, por favor, los participantes vayan al área 2" - el llamado por los altavoces los interrumpió. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar designado.  
La competencia se desarrolló con normalidad, los alumnos del Dojo quedaron en muy buenas posiciones, e incluso algunos ganaron en su categoría. Los participantes que recién habían hecho sus actuaciones se acercaron emocionados hacia sus maestros, agradecidos por sus logros.  
Así transcurrió la tarde, muchos combates, muestras de formas, distintas escuelas y alumnos desplegando todo el arte, fue un dia lleno de emociones.  
Ya habían terminado las últimas demostraciones y los trofeos se amontonaban alrededor de los representantes del Dojo Tendo. La alegría y el orgullo eran los sentimientos que embriagaban a la pequeña de las hermanas Tendo y al joven Saotome.

- "En unos minutos van a empezar las demostraciones de las escuelas que participaron del torneo, por favor, los maestros tomen sus posiciones"  
- "¿Estas lista?"  
- "Si" - una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro - "¿y tu? ¿nervioso?"  
- "¿Yo? ¡Jamas!" - ambos se rieron ante el comentario ridículo de Ranma, los dos sabían que era una gran mentira, pero no hacía falta dejarlo en evidencia. Se despidieron de sus alumnos en medio de grandes gritos de aliento y porras encaminándose hacia el lugar designado para su demostración. Una a una iban viendo desde la primera fila como el resto de las escuelas mostraban todo lo que tenían. Ellos eran los últimos por ser la nueva incorporación del torneo. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en su acompañante y para tranquilizarla, disimuladamente tomó su mano, intentando infundirle confianza. Ella le sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto.  
- "Y ahora, con ustedes, la más reciente escuela incorporada a nuestro torneo. La escuela de combate Estilo Libre Saotome - Tendo. Su lugar de entrenamiento es el Dojo Tendo, en el distrito de Nerima. Adelante sus profesores: Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome"

- "¿Escuche bien Saotome?"  
- "Si Tendo, escuchó bien"  
- "Las escuelas están unidas" - llantos y gritos provenían de los dos patriarcas haciendo que el foco de atención deje de ser el escenario para mirarlos a ellos, eran un espectáculo en sí mismo.

- "Vamos" - los dos salieron y se posicionaron en el centro del gran escenario. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de sus emocionados padres y el aliento de sus familias, alumnos y amigos.  
Las luces del estadio se apagaron y ellos en medio del área de presentación intentando serenarse y concentrarse. Un reflector se encendió y esa fue la señal para comenzar con la demostración. Vueltas, giros, patadas sincronizadas a la perfección en una muestra de precisión y excelencia poca veces vistas.  
Akane iba a la par de Ranma y ambos se lucieron dejando enmudecido al público con su despliegue de maestría. Mostraron combates, saltos, armas, caídas Habían conseguido su objetivo de inmediato, lograr que las personas que los miraban, tuvieran ganas de llegar a ser como ellos.  
Una vuelta invertida en el aire y el reflector se quedó con ellos en el centro del escenario, la presentación había finalmente terminado y salió más que perfecta. Respirando un poco agitados quedaron frente a frente mientras el público se deshacía en aplausos. Ranma en ese momento tomó aire y antes de que tuvieran que irse del cuadrilátero de la competencia, le susurra a su compañera..  
- "¿Queres ser mi novia?" - Akane abrió los ojos y levantó su rostro para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos azules de él e intentó revisar en su mirada a ver si era una broma de mal gusto o al menos saber qué había pasado ahí, pero sólo vio en sus ojos decisión...  
Alrededor aún se escuchaban los aplausos por la demostración que habían hecho, pero ellos se encontraban algo abstraídos y el tiempo fluía a otro ritmo para ellos, al menos era la sensación que tenían..  
- "¡Claro que quiero!" - Akane sin más saltó a los brazos de Ranma besándolo frente a todo el público.. incluso frente a sus llorosos padres.  
Aplausos y vítores se escuchaban por todo el recinto, finalmente cayeron en cuenta en el lugar donde estaban e hicieron los saludos correspondientes, saliendo del centro de atención para dirigirse a donde estaba toda la comitiva.  
- "Ese es mi hijo, que masculino"  
- "Al fin, que bueno verlos juntos"  
- "Esto va a valer mucho..."  
- "Mejor que la cuides mucho, nenita"  
- "Que bueno que por fin se decidieran, Ran-chan, Akane"  
- "No te mereces a alguien como Tendo"  
- "¡LAS ESCUELAS SE VAN A UNIR!" - a los dos les salió una gotita en la cabeza y cruzaron una mirada cómplice  
- "¡NO SE METAN!" - gritaron al unísono provocando un llanto más intenso en los patriarcas

Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka veían su obra finalmente completa, los esfuerzos valieron la pena.

- "Mi hija, mi hija, al fin las escuelas van a estar juntas"  
- "Tendo, tenemos que pensar el nombre del heredero"  
- "¡Tiene razon Saotome! A mi me parece..." - pero no pudo terminar ya que Akane los estaba mirando con cara de querer matarlos.. y automáticamente los patriarcas se pusieron a llorar.. nuevamente.  
- "Escuchen claramente ustedes dos.. las escuelas se van a unir" - el llanto de Soun se convirtió en una risa afectada, al igual que la de Genma - "pero.." - frenaron para escuchar lo que estaba por decir Akane - "No ahora, no cuando ustedes quieran, no por obligación, es NUESTRA decisión, ¿quedó claro?"  
- "Pero hija, se tienen que casar"  
- "Nos vamos a casar, pero lo vamos a decidir nosotros.."  
El llanto no se hizo esperar, y la pareja más famosa de Nerima se resignó a no seguir escuchando a sus padres y prestarle atención a sus amigos y alumnos.  
La competencia terminó, todos estaban orgullosos por diferentes cosas, realmente seria un dia inolvidable para todos los involucrados, sobre todo para quienes ahora dirigirán "La Escuela de Combate Libre Saotome - Tendo"

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: ¡Lo logre! Escribí el final ! Ellos mismos decidieron mostrarse ante todos como una sola escuela, aunque no van a dar el brazo a torcer ante Genma y Soun.  
No se si estoy totalmente conforme con el final, por como me quedo redactado, pero si es el final que me imaginaba..  
Queda un ultimo capitulo, que solo me queda editarlo, y es un pequeño epilogo.  
Nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de Escuela de Combate! Gracias por leerme!_**


End file.
